Colors
by Dispatch22705
Summary: 12 separate one shots: each one based on a color idea. All B&B.
1. Red

**Hey Everyone!**

** So, here we go, the beginning of my attempt to post every hour on the hour for a day. **

**A bit of admin work:**

**There will be 12 one shots (on the even numbered hours) in this colors series, and the other 12 hours will be made up with posts on different stories, some one shots, and some just the beginnings of multi-chap fics.**

**anyways...hope you are all doing well. Hopefully you find at least one story today that you like. And if you have me on author alert, you are going to get 24 emails today!**

**Now, about this one. It's somewhat angsty, to start the day, which isn't ideal. But basically, Booth has a very bad day, and Brennan has to prove she's able to be the kind of person he needs on that kind of day.**

**--b&b--**

**10 AM**

Brennan exited the elevator on Booth's floor of the FBI building just in time to see him chuckle, roll his eyes and shake his head. But he was smiling, so she was curious about what the other agents had said to make him laugh.

"Hi" she approached a bit breathlessly.

"Heya, Bones…" he grinned and tapped the other agent on the shoulder with the file. "See ya, Marty."

"Sure thing, Booth" Marty smiled and nodded toward Brennan. "Hey, Dr. Brennan," he wheedled. "Did you know that every time Booth here gets laid, an angel gets its wings?"

"Haha" Booth drawled. "You're so hilarious. Come on, Bones." He said as he turned toward his office.

"What?" Brennan's brow furrowed, but Booth stepped between her and Marty.

"Okay, okay…" he muttered, glaring toward his co-worker as he moved his partner toward his office to get his keys.

"What did he mean, Booth?" Brennan asked him, placing an arm in front of him as they walked.

"Nothing. Nothing, Bones…it was just a joke."

She watched as he bent over to get another file from his desk drawer, and when he looked up, he forced a smile.

"I don't understand the punchline, though" she stated.

Booth's eyebrow rose. "It's nothing, Bones. Just stupid office humor. Did you get the ID on the Lawson case or what?"

"Yes" she frowned, feeling like an outsider to the joke. "Wendell is faxing the information over to the tech team right now."

"Great" he nodded and motioned toward the door, holding it open as she walked past him. He walked ahead of her to the elevator and pushed the button, not quite looking at her as they waited for it.

"Why won't you just explain the joke to me, Booth?" she asked. "Does it have something to do you're your sexual prowess?"

"What?" he shrugged his shoulders back and looked around the office. "No!" he hissed. "it's just…" he sighed as the elevator doors opened and he motioned impatiently for her to enter. "It's not really a joke, it's more like a line from a movie. You know, It's a Wonderful Life?"

When she just stared back at him, he shook his head. "Unbelievable. But anyways, there's a line in there that says 'Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings', so…they were just making fun of me, that's all."

"Oh" Brennan frowned. "Well, there are no such things as angels."

"Yeah, okay" Booth pressed his hands to his hips and watched as the numbers decreased to the bureau lobby.

"Well, if you agree, then why did you laugh? If you know that angels don't exist--"

"Look…I know that's what you think, Bones." He cut her off. "Hey, I didn't make up that saying and I sure as hell didn't ask Marty to make up his own version of it, alright? It was _his_ joke! So why the hell am _I _getting into trouble for it? Newsflash, Bones. Most men don't like getting treated like a failing student. And last time I checked, I'm not your student, okay? Maybe, for once, you could just act like a normal woman and laugh at a joke. Or hell, I don't know…feel sorry for me that someone was making fun of me. Put your hand on my arm and say, 'Oh, that sucks'. But no…that's _too _much to ask, and instead…I…I'm just so _damn tired_ of getting lectured all the time for stuff I _already_ know."

The silence in the slow moving elevator was stifling, and Booth turned to face her, seeing her face was stricken and soft.

"Ah, hell, Bones." He'd known the entire time he was talking that he was making a mistake, but…damn it did he have to be the one to make things right every single damn time?

"I'm sorry," she murmured and then looked down to her feet. Booth's jaw jutted out a bit before he nodded once and pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek.

"Don't…" he turned to face the elevator doors, stepping through them when they opened. "Don't worry about it."

But as Brennan cleared her throat and followed him, she figured she wasn't likely to forget about it any time soon.

**--b&b—**

**7 PM.**

Booth ran his tongue against his teeth and checked his watch. Sweets looked at him and then sighed, nodding toward Brennan.

"I guess that's all the time we have for today."

Brennan stood up when Booth did, and she followed him out the door. His words from earlier that day rang in her ears, and when he walked toward his office, she put a hand on his arm.

He tensed and then stared at her hand, not quite meeting her eyes. She knew that he knew that she was trying to make an effort, but for some reason, that just seemed to make him even more upset. "Look, Bones. I gotta run. I've got an appointment, and I'm running late, so…"

"Okay…" she pulled her hand back, her question if he was okay or not going silent. "Then I suppose I'll see you later."

Feeling pissed and edgy and dreading the actual appointment he actually had, he just cupped the back of his neck. Part of him wanted to just tell her, but the other half of him didn't really want to get into it. Especially if everything he said only managed to get him another dose of anthropological inevitabilities, or worse…put that 'lost little girl' look in her eyes. He just didn't have time. Didn't have time to tell her and didn't have time to fix whatever else would happen next.

"Yeah," he nodded and shrugged. "Later."

His mood only went further south as he drove to the tuxedo shop for his fitting. Agreeing to be Jared's best man had been one of those 'right thing to do' moments, and he'd gotten past his reservations about Padme. But what was gnawing at him now was the reality that Jared was getting married.

Before him.

He wasn't picky. He just wanted a roof over his head and the woman he loved in his bed. He wanted to do his job to the best of his ability and he wanted to represent the FBI and his country…he didn't think any of that was too much to ask. He wasn't the jealous type, always knowing that he didn't deserve much and it was important to be happy with what he had. And he'd lived his life like that, happy with what he had. But now, he was damn jealous.

Immature? Yes. Deserved? Possible.

He'd spent almost his entire life sacrificing so that Jared wouldn't be hurt. So it made no sense that standing next to his brother, watching him smile wide in happiness, made him want to punch the nearest wall. It just felt so unfair…so freaking unfair.

"What's the matter, Seeley?" Jared wheedled, sensing his brother's annoyance. "Let me guess…something to do with your lovely partner."

"Shut up," Booth warned, slapping his credit card down onto the cashier's desk for a deposit. "Just shut the hell up. I'm serious."

He must have been spending too much time with her, because he knew he was being irrational. He'd been annoyed about his tux fitting and lashed out at her, and now, he was annoyed by that and was lashing out at his brother, as if his fight with her was what was making him upset.

It was confusing and pounding in his head. And hell, he knew he was acting like a baby, but damn it if for just once in his life, he wanted to. He wanted to not be responsible. Just once.

"Yeah, okay" Jared didn't take the hint. Or maybe he was just taking the bait, Booth didn't know.

"You know…" his brother continued. "Weddings are a great time to make a move. And Temperance is coming with you, right?"

"Just. Stop." Booth clenched his jaw and his fists, indescribable rage coursing through his veins. "Stop talking about it."

Jared paused and looked at him. Finally looked at him. "Ah…" he smirked. "I see how it is."

"Don't do this," Booth warned, physically unable to move from where he stood in the parking lot.

"No" Jared shrugged. "It needs to be said. Yeah, I was just joking when I said you should make your move on her at the wedding." His stance widened. "But you're not going to, are you? You're just going to pussyfoot your way through another missed opportunity. You know, you are so full of shit."

Booth snarled and leaned in, pushing Jared away with his closed fists. But Jared didn't back down and just leaned in further.

"You _are_ a lying sack of shit. And what makes me crazy is that she believes you. She actually thinks you care about her, that maybe you're just waiting for the right time. Did you know that? But…no, you won't let her see that, not really, because that would mean, I don't know…you might actually have a weakness."

His own fists clenched at his sides and he barely spared a glance at the small crowd forming. "You think you know her so well?" Jared taunted, using the one thing he had. "Do you know what she told me about you? When I had the balls to actually ask her out? Hmmm?"

"Just shut the hell up!" Booth grabbed Jared's shirt collar. "If you don't, I swear to God…"

"You'll what?"

Booth heard the question through his haze of fury, but Jared wasn't done.

"You'll hit me? Do it, Seeley." Jared's hands were open. "I'm serious. Punch me in the face. You know you want to."

"No…" Booth hissed, feeling major weight on his shoulders. "I'm not like that."

"You want to…" Jared slapped his face a bit. "Come on. I'll even give you a good excuse. Did we stay up all night long? Yeah. _Talking_. She talked about you _all night long_. It was like the fucking Seeley Booth fan club. As if I needed another reminder in my life that I'm not as good as you at anything. 'Why can't you be more like your brother?'…my whole damn life, that's all I hear. But it was just the same thing. She was so desperate for you she would have done me just to be closer to you."

Booth growled and reacted, incapable of stopping his left hook from connecting with Jared's jaw. It was almost in slow motion, and he'd known the minute he'd gotten out of bed this morning that this was going to be a shit of a day.

"Yes." Jared mocked. "There. Does that make you feel better? Probably not…" he threw a punch that connected near Booth's eye, the skin there splitting.

Booth felt blood trailing down his cheek and he lunged.

Jared grabbed him by the waist and shoved his palm into Booth's nose. "Finally. There. How does it feel? Good, right?" He groaned as Booth punched him again. " Surprise for you, there, Seeley…you're just like the rest of us. You're allowed to be like the rest of us. I'm so damn tired of your protection. And I'll bet your partner is too." Jared stopped fighting and shook his head and stepped back, spitting out blood from his mouth. He flipped off the curious patrons of the tuxedo shop before walking away.

"Jared…" Booth grunted, his mind whirling with regret and self-disgust. The one thing he'd always promised himself he'd never do…

"Nope…" Jared shook his head. "You're not apologizing." He called as he walked backward. "Maybe now you'll actually do something about it. Or maybe not. Maybe you'll just go home and fuck your empty sheets. Screw you Seeley. I've been waiting my whole life for you to just punch me, once. Just so you could finally get it in your brain that you're no better than the rest of us. You know what? I'm happy. I'm happy with Padme, and she loves me. I'm _happy_ with my life. If you want to keep being happy being miserable, then do it. Screw you" he repeated.

Booth's jaw clenched so tight it was a wonder his teeth didn't crack. He watched Jared get onto his bike and shove on his helmet before riding away, and Booth felt his chest split.

His face stung, and he lifted a hand to his cheek, feeling his own blood there. He looked down to his shirt and noticed that the white was now spotted with blood, from his nose and cheek. His fists were red, his knuckles raw, but that was nothing compared to his sense of responsibility. How the hell had he let this happen?

There were no answers, only adrenaline and stunned replays as he drove home, just trying to keep his eyes open against the misery of his day.

When he finally made it to the top of his steps, he groaned at what he saw. At _who_ he saw sitting outside his door, waiting for him. No, this could not be happening.

"Bones…" he rasped, his voice desperate.

**--b&b--**

Brennan gasped and stood up, taking in his bloodied face and shirt. His normally perfect shirt was untucked, his shoelaces were untied, and his face…

"What happened?"

Her eyes were wild and she stepped toward him, hesitantly reaching up with a hand. He knocked it away, and she frowned when he hissed as he walked past her to his door.

"I'm not really interested in company, Bones."

A feeling…she didn't know what it was called, but she felt it…unpleasant, unwanted. She wasn't company. She was his partner. And she needed to know. "What happened? Were you accosted by a suspect?"

His bitter laugh confused her even more. She'd never heard that tone from him, ever.

"No…"was all he said as he rolled his shoulders back and cursed the way his fingers shook as he held his keys up to his door and tried to unlock it.

Brennan watched as he almost kicked the door in. his entire body was a livewire, but his eyes…they were almost dead inside.

"Booth…" she insisted, almost growing more concerned when he didn't put up a fight at all when she followed him inside.

But when he whirled around and faced her, concern was far from her mind.

"I hit him." He confessed. His eyes were now wild and frantic, and his voice sounded far away, even to his own ears. "Years…years I kept my hands to myself, but…" His face contorted with pain and he cupped the back of his neck.

Brennan remembered his earlier words to her, and she placed a tentative hand on his arm. "Oh." She swallowed, desperate to do the right thing. "That sucks."

His jaw worked back and forth and his eyes narrowed into small dark beads, completely unreadable.

With a soft growl, he closed his eyes and moved past her to his kitchen, throwing his keys toward the bowl near the fridge.

"Booth…" Brennan followed him. "What's wrong? I said the right thing."

He tossed her a glance and then stared at her, considering. "You know, Bones…I'm a hard man."

"No…" she contradicted immediately.

"Yeah." He cut her off. "I am. When I was young, I really used to dream about having a family. And a woman that loved me. But…it never happened. It's never going to happen. And for years, I've just let my heart grow hard about all of that, because there comes a time when it just hurts to much to feel. So when that happens, you've got two choices. Harden your heart or hurt all the time."

Her eyes searched his face. "I don't know what to say. I'm trying to say the right thing, Booth. You said I should--"

"I know…" he nodded. Despite everything, a small smile curved up. But it was not a smile that met his eyes, nor made her feel any better. "With you, it's the worst, Bones. When you're annoyed or pissy with me, it sucks, but most of the time, I deal. I've gotten used to it. Not that I'm perfect" he corrected when he saw her stiffen. "But…when you're _sweet_ to me, Bones." His sharp inhale was so full of pain that it took her own breath away. "When you touch me…it hurts." His palm pressed against his chest. "It just brings up all those dreams, and…it's just too hard. I need you to just not care about me like that, okay? Then I'll be fine. You can leave, that's fine too. I just need some time to process it."

Brennan interrupted his words by pressing her lips against his in a kiss meant to sooth and quiet him. She didn't know the right thing to say, but she did know that his words, his self-hatred…it was hurting her. Booth pulled back and closed his eyes, and Brennan watched as the most rapturously painful expression she had ever seen on a human face crossed his face, and her heart broke.

He opened his eyes and saw her confusion and compassion and his brow furrowed in pain. "You're killing me, Bones," he rasped in a hoarse whisper.

Her eyes grew troubled. "What can I do?" she pleaded. "I'll do anything to help you."

Booth felt as if he were standing on the edge, and he knew he had to make a choice. Both could end in pain, but waiting any longer just wasn't good enough. He had to be honest. "I need you to either love me or leave me alone about it."

The room was silent, and her eyes were wide. It was impossible for him to think of anything else to say as he waited.

She swallowed and stepped just a fraction closer. Her lips parted, and then… "I don't know how to do either of those things."

And that was the rub. The skin near his eye felt like it was burning, but it was nothing compared to the way his heart pounded in fierce energy and painful expectation. "What do you _want_ to do?" he asked her.

Brennan felt tears of frustration prick at the backs of her eyes and looked down to see her hands wringing. But at Booth's side, his bloodied hands were resting. A sense of peace, an answer to a question settled in her chest, and she placed her hands over his, moving to stand in front of him.

Booth's eyes widened in curiosity, even as his mouth parted slightly in emotion. "Bones…"

But she just took his hands into hers and held them between them. Her thumbs caressed over his palms, and she met his eyes. In them was a spark of vulnerability so intense that it took her breath away. But as she inhaled, the words she needed followed on the exhale. "You're a good man, Booth."

He tried to pull his hands back, but she didn't let him. Instead, she stepped closer until her legs were on either side of his. He almost had to tip his head back to keep his eyes on hers, and Brennan watched as his throat worked up and down, words of disbelief rising up, she could tell.

"You are" she insisted before he could voice them. "You're a good partner, and a good father, and a good brother, and…"

"I hit him" he rasped, swallowing hard. "My own brother. Bones…my whole life, I had to project him, but…"His jaw locked tight, and Brennan looked down to his hands, seeing the way his knuckles were still painfully swollen.

"Your hands are good." She whispered the words, and rubbed her thumbs over his tight skin. "Not bad."

For years, she'd imagined the feel of his hands on her bare skin. The smooth slide of his fingertips against her body. But now, she realized she needed to convince him that it would be okay to touch her. She pressed his palms against her cheeks, still keeping her hands outside of his, never letting go. His face reflected pain and a desperate desire to believe her.

Brennan didn't want to let him down. All these years, he'd been convincing her that love existed, that she was worth loving and that love was worth it, but now…now it was up to her to convince him that he was worthy of loving her. And the only way to do it was to show him.

Keeping his hands in hers, she led him to his living room and to his couch. He sat, and she clasped their hands between them, sliding them down the front of her body, watching as he shifted on the couch. Brennan allowed her knees to rest on either side of his, moving even closer to him.

"Bones…" he rasped again, and she felt the way his hands tightened in response over her breasts. Even through the sweater and bra she wore, a warmth radiated over her skin at his touch.

"You're so good, Booth." She murmured, not knowing what else to say. But if he thought she was wrong or awkward, he wasn't saying it. "Your hands _save_ people, every day. You're caring and patient, and…"

She moved his hands from her chest down to her waist, letting them cup along her hips. Still, all the while, her hands remained on his, guiding him, giving him permission to accept what he wanted. His eyes were so dark, but she didn't look away, and instead lowered his hands to the hem of her dress. Brennan shivered hard at the feel of their fingers along her bare legs, and her breath became very uneven as she moved two of his fingers to the bottom seam of her underwear.

Booth's other hand clenched to the inside of her thigh, and Brennan's fingers tangled in his.

"You're wet" he gasped, sliding two raspy fingertips over the front of her panties.

"Yes" she gasped in return, unable to prevent the quick forward movement of her hips in reaction to his touch. "For you. For your touch."

His eyelids lowered for just an instant, and then his eyes opened, even darker than before. Brennan took a chance and moved her hands from beneath her dress. Incredibly pleased when he allowed his to remain, she began to work the buttons on the front of his now ruined white dress shirt. Once that was completed, she moved the fabric over his wide shoulders. "For these…" she admitted, running her hands over the muscles of his shoulders. "For this…" His chest was wide and smooth, and her fingers skated gently over his nipples. "For these…"

Booth's hips arched off of the couch, ever so slightly, as her fingers skipped down over his taut stomach muscles. "For this…"

She buried her face in the strong curve of his neck and inhaled deeply. "I've been wanting to feel your hands on me for a long time" she admitted in a soft whisper. "Because I've known how good it will be. And because of what a good man you are."

Her lips pressed against his jaw and his cheek before she turned her face the rest of the way and then her lips were only a millimeter away from Booth's. For a moment, they were both suspended in awareness. Mingling soft breaths, her hands on his shoulders, his fingers brushing lightly against the evidence of how good it was already.

And then Booth took the initiative and moved the last inch needed to kiss her. Mutual sighs of acceptance coursed between them and Brennan let her hands move to cup the back of his head. Her body settled more on his lap, his hands still cradling in between her legs.

Just as the tip of his tongue touched the tip of hers, his index finger tapped against her clit and a harsh shudder wracked through Brennan. She pulled back and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

She opened her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. It was one thing for him to love her, and want her love, but… "Do you want me?"

Booth swallowed hard and his hands tightened on her hips. "Yes" he growled. He grabbed one of her wrists and then cupped her hand over the tight ridge of his pants. "I _want_ you, Bones. I want _you. _And I want your hands. All over me_."_

"Yes…" Brennan crooned, massaging him in her palm. His groan reverberated between them, and he tugged her closer before wrapping his arms around her.

With a grunt, he stood and began carrying her back to his bathroom, kissing her all the while.

Brennan gasped as her bare legs met the top of his sink, and she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him close, even as her hands were now available to start tugging at his pants. "Why aren't we in your bed?"

"Mmmm…" his teeth bared against her neck as his hands worked under her sweater. "I'm a mess, Bones." He worked the rims of his teeth so gently against her neck and jawline. "I've got to clean up for you."

She breathed in his rugged, angry scent, and sucked at his neck. "Don't. I like you just as you are."

A harsh laugh and moan rose from his lips, and he pulled back, pressing his hands to the sink on either side of her legs. "Don't move" he commanded in a low whisper. Then he turned and yanked back his shower curtain, rotating the knob to start the pounding spray. He looked at her and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. "I'm going to take a shower," he insisted, and then he held out a hand toward her. "Join me."

Brennan eyed his open palm and felt the memory of his rough but soft touch against the inside of her thighs. She peeled off the rest of her clothing and then placed her hand in his, keeping their eyes locked as she followed him into the hissing shower.

"Ah…" Booth rolled his shoulders back against the water before turning her so that she was under the spray. When his hands caressed her hips, Brennan knocked them away.

"No, Booth…" she began to run her fingers up and down his back. "Let me…"

His face went slack as she pulled his hands in hers again and settled them over her bare breasts. The feel of the water trickling over her shoulders, combined with his fingers made her thighs part in anticipation. Booth growled and pushed her back against the shower wall, inserting one of his legs between hers. He captured her mouth with his, but let her control his hands.

She arched against him, rubbing her breasts in his palms, working his thumbs over her aching nipples. He didn't wait for her permission but used his index fingers in tandem, gently tugging on her, rubbing and teasing in the same rhythm as he kissed her. Brennan's head fell back against the shower wall with a thunk, and her hands grasped at his shoulders before she slid them up his neck and clasped his face. He hissed and pulled back and she realized he was sore.

Her eyes opened and she examined him, gently rubbing her fingertips over the small but angry red gash forming near his eyes. She cleaned the dried blood from his face, watching the dark red melt down to the drain near their feet. Pain, gone.

Lifting up on her toes, she pressed her lips against his wound, soothing her lips down his cheek to the bruise there. "Booth…" her eyes were pained, not because of what he'd done, but because of what had happened _to_ him. His pain felt validated, and for once…acceptable.

Booth's hands settled against her hips and then bottom as he stepped closer, moving both of his legs between hers. It was a dominant move, but there was no question that he was submitted to her soft and gentle touch. She was the only woman worth the pain. To feel her butterfly light touches against him soothed more than his cuts and bruises.

She was healing his heart.

Feeling vulnerable, in contrast to their earlier arguments, he rested his forehead in the spot where her neck met her shoulder and began to nibble little kisses against her sweet skin.

Her thighs parted around his and she rubbed up and down his back. But then he stepped back and captured her wrists in his hands, pinning them to her sides. "Bones…" he swallowed hard. "I need…"

Her eyes searched his face, desperate to know what he needed. "What?" she finally whispered, the sound barely audible over the splash of water around and between them. "What do you need."

His face, his gorgeous, wounded face grew closer to hers and he pressed his lips to hers in as desperate a kiss as she'd ever experienced. "I need…" his face turned to the side in emotional pain. "I need you to let me show you how I feel."

For years, he'd been convincing her that emotions were valid and that she should express her feelings, but when it came to her, he'd been very closed up. "Yes…" she nodded gently, her fingers forming into fists for just one fraction of a second before she relaxed, leaning back against the wall. "Yes, Booth. I trust you."

His breath left him in a rush, and he pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss so fierce that she wondered if she'd misunderstood. Perhaps he wanted to show her that he wanted rough sex with her, she realized.

But then his lips softened, and his hands moved her hair away from her face, his fingers tangling in the wet strands. "Thank you," he whispered, and she'd never seen a more genuine expression on any other person's face. It resonated in her being, and she understood that he was as incapable of putting words to it as she was.

That gave her great comfort as he touched her. He didn't say anything, just ran his fingertips down the slopes of her shoulders, measuring. He tracked droplets of water over her elbows and forearms. The water caused a slight friction, and his warm hands cupped her wrists as he leaned over and placed his lips against her collarbone. It was sensitive to his touch. Every inch of her was sensitive to his touch, she discovered, as his mouth moved over her body. Tender kisses against her breasts, warm suckles against her belly, soft nips against the insides of her thighs.

Brennan tried to relax as best she could and pulled her hands from his, needing to regain some control. But he didn't seem to mind and instead just placed his hands on the backs of her legs as his lips ghosted over her sensitive skin. When he'd once told her that making love needed to go gently, she suspected even he didn't know it could be like this.

His kisses grew longer and closer to her body, and Brennan felt his hands clench on her legs. She needed him.

"Booth…" she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Please…"

He looked up and met her eyes and then stood when she bent toward him. "Yeah, Bones?"

Booth closed his eyes when she trailed her own hands over his chest.

"I need you." She murmured, leaning in to press her own series of kisses along his jawline. "I need all of you."

He stared at her. And then came the smile. A little shy. A whole lot sexy.

His mouth found hers and she sucked his tongue into her mouth, feeling him start in surprise. Then he eagerly deepened the kiss. His delight in her desire pleased her as well.

"Ready?" he settled himself at her entrance, and she nodded.

But no amount of conversation could have prepared either of them for the feeling of being joined with the other.

A harsh groan fell from his lips, and her fingernails tightened on his shoulders as the head of his penis came to rest at the very end of her core. How could they have known that the perfection they'd thought it would be was nothing compared to the reality of the exquisiteness of being in each other's arms.

"Kiss me…" he nipped at her lips, and she complied, wrapping her arms around his neck and one leg around his waist. His hands settled at her hips and he began to rock forward, and back.

"More, more, more, more," Brennan pleaded, following his rhythm. "More of you, Booth. I need more of you."

"All of me" he groaned, quickening his thrusts. "You have all of me. I promise, Bones."

"Oh!" She gasped, beginning to climax around him. "Yes…"

They stared into each other's eyes and came together. It was almost painful, the sensations and emotions ripping over them, between them, and it was impossible to tell where one began and the other end.

Soft sighs mingled with harsh breaths, sleek legs slid against hairy ones, pale curves rested against dark muscles.

"Stay…" he murmured into the side of her neck, and she nodded, slipping her fingers into his damp hair.

On unsteady legs, they both managed to exit the bathroom and dry off before collapsing onto Booth's bed.

Booth held her in his arms as he pulled the dark red comforter and sheets down and over them, and they settled into a state of relaxation.

"Booth?" her quiet question snuck up to his ears from where she snuggled against his chest.

"Yeah?" his fingers rubbed the damp ends of her hair.

She backed away and looked at him. "What was it that made you fight with Jared?"

There was no room between them for anything, let alone dishonesty, and Booth sighed. "You. You, Bones."

"Me?" she asked, confused. "But…"

"No…" he soothed. "Not in that way, at least, not really. It was more that he is with Padme and getting married, and…he sort of challenged me that I needed to tell you how I feel."

Brennan smiled at him. "And you did."

Booth's lips curved up, but he shook his head. "Not really. I mean…if you hadn't literally been at my door, I don't think I would have. I would have just stayed silent."

Her fingers rested against his lips, and then she kissed him gently. "But not anymore, right?"

"Right…" he kissed her back, rolling her on top of him. "Not anymore."

They settled into sleep, and a couple of hours later were woken up by a knock on the door.

Booth groaned and then pressed a hand to his pounding head.

"I'll get it," Brennan soothed, pushing his shoulders back to the mattress. He groaned again when he heard another knock, but she kissed him and moved from the bed, quickly pulling on the robe she found hanging on his door.

When she opened the door, she blinked, pulling the robe tighter around her. "Jared."

His eyes widened as he took in her appearance, her sleepy eyes and rumpled hair.

"I'll get your brother," Brennan nodded, stepping back to let him in, noticing with not a little bit of pride the black eye that Jared was now sporting.

"No…" Jared held up his hands and then actually smiled, displaying a busted lip. "I just came over to apologize, and…to see if Seeley was okay. But…" his hands closed as he lowered them to his sides. "I can see that he is. More than okay."

"Do you…" Brennan shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Do you still want to apologize? I can…"

Jared smiled. "No, just tell him I stopped by. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Feeling unsure on whether or not she should insist, Brennan paused. "I…um, I can't speak for him, but I think he was also sorry for what happened."

Jared shook his head. "Tell him not to be. Tell him…" his face grew thoughtful and serious. "Tell him I'm glad he's happy."

Still feeling confused, Brennan watched him walk away. She closed Booth's door and then walked back to his bedroom, standing in the doorway for a moment to watch him.

He looked rough, shirtless, bruised and…peaceful. His eyes opened then, and he started to rise.

"Who was it?"

She approached the bed and sat on it. "Your brother."

"My brother?" Booth tried to sit up. "What did he say?"

Brennan swallowed and then met his eyes. "He said he came over to apologize and to see if you were okay, but that he could see that you were. And he said he was glad you were happy."

She waited for his reaction, feeling anxious to know his thoughts and thankful when he pulled her close to him and settled her against his side. "You make me happy, Bones."

Brennan tucked her hands to his chest and closed her eyes. "You make me happy too, Booth."

**--b&b--**

**The end!**

**Stay tuned for the next story, the beginning of a story called "Safe House"where Booth is called away after an assignment, and he and Brennan are forced to really deal with the emotions associated with the time he was 'dead'. :)**


	2. Orange

**Hey, hey!**

**How are things? Like I said before, this story is somewhat lighthearted, and I hope sweet.**

**--b&b--**

"Sorry, Bones" Booth murmured as he closed the passenger door. "I just have to watch Parker for a few hours. Rebecca has an emergency hair appointment, apparently."

His self-deprecating smile caused her eyes to follow him as he walked around to the driver's side of the SUV. Brennan watched as Booth finished his conversation with Rebecca, and even though she'd made her living examining human interpersonal relationships, she still felt as if she were intruding when she saw Booth's hands settle on his hips.

When she turned around, Parker waved to her from the backseat of the SUV. Brennan held up her hand in a tentative wave.

Just then, the driver's side door yanked open, and Booth swung his body into his seat, giving Brennan a somewhat warning look. She understood and didn't say anything, just pulled on her seatbelt. She missed the thankful look Booth then gave to her.

Booth worked the key into the ignition and checked his rearview mirror. "Hey bud, how was school today?"

"It was good" Parker tilted his head to the side. "We learned about rhymes."

"Oh yeah," Booth commented, placing one arm on the back of the passenger seat as he backed out of his parking spot. "Like what?"

As he turned back to face the windshield, he caught his partner's eyes on him. Her face was almost expressionless, but he knew her well enough to know that THAT meant she was likely thinking about something. Usually, something important. At least, in her mind.

"Did you know that nothing rhymes with orange, Dad?" Parker was asking him from the backseat, and Booth shook his head to clear away the thoughts of his partner and her stunning mind. Okay, okay, her stunning face, too.

"Yeah, Park-o" Booth grinned and couldn't help tossing a grin toward Brennan. "I did know that."

"Did you, Bones?" Parker asked, and Booth watched as she got a satisfied smirk on her face. Damn, she was cute.

"Yes, I did." She turned back to Parker with a smile. "What else did you learn about?"

Booth watched in amazement as she listened, genuinely _listened_, to what Parker was saying. Damn, she was _awesome_.

But damn, now, she was looking at him, obviously for some response. "Well, yeah." He shrugged, "I mean…what? What was the question?"

Parker sighed. "I asked if we could go to the diner."

Booth pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and grinned toward his partner. "I think that is possible."

"Cool!" Parker nodded. "Hey, I have another question."

"Alright" Booth shifted in his seat, gripping the steering wheel with confidence. "Fire away, bud."

"Okay…" he frowned. "Is an orange called an orange because it's orange? Or is the color orange called orange because oranges are orange?"

"Um…" Booth chuckled nervously, flicking a glance toward Brennan. "I don't really know that one, bud. Bones?"

Her face was stricken, and her eyes wide, almost sad. "I…I don't know." She met his gaze in shock. "I have no idea."

She seemed so shocked and unsure, and Booth's heart stopped beating. "I love you," he confessed in a whisper, and then he felt his heart begin to beat in double time.

The moment the words escaped his lips, she grew even more unsure, and he read her expression as near horror. Damn it, damn it, _damn_ it. Why he'd said that, he had no idea, but he was beginning to suspect that it was because _she'd_ been willing to admit that she didn't know something.

But the whirring in his ears drowned out the rest of his thoughts and he swallowed hard, clenching the steering wheel again, but this time in desperation to keep himself from looking at her.

"Hey, Bones?" Parker asked from the backseat. "Do you want to come to the diner with us? She can, right, Dad?"

Booth cleared his throat. "Sure, bud. Um…Bones? What do you think?"

She smoothed her hands down her legs and looked out the passenger side window. "No, thank you. If you would just drop me off at the lab, I'd appreciate it."

Booth looked over at her then, but turned back to face the front when she didn't look at him. "The lab" he forced a cheerful note into his voice, sparing a quick glance to his son to see if he noticed anything. "We can do that."

**--b&b--**

Later that evening…

Brennan smoothed her hair back from her face, leaning down to un-stop the plug in her sink. She watched as the remaining soapy water swirled down her drain, and she used the sprayer to wipe away the leftover suds that clung to the side of the sink. It had been a long time since she'd cooked dinner for herself, several weeks at least, and it had been awhile since she'd washed dishes in her sink, usually just loading up her dishwasher.

But she'd had the time tonight because she'd finished her work early and come straight home after work. And now, as she checked her watch, she realized she still had time to work on her book before going to bed.

A sharp knock on her door cut through her thoughts, and she quickly dried her hands on her dishtowel before walking to her front door. When she opened it, she saw Booth standing there, his black leather jacket in his hands.

"Booth…"

His jaw worked and he frowned. "So, apparently, the word 'orange' originated in Sri Lanka, and--"

"--And made its way through France." She nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I looked it up when I got back to my office."

"Yeah" Booth smiled shyly. "Me too. I mean…later at home."

Brennan smiled in return, then grew serious when the smile fell from his face.

"Look, Bones" Booth pulled in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, about before. And…" he frowned as if in pain. "I know that you don't want to hear this, but…I meant what I said. I haven't been completely honest with you. You see…before, when I said I love you, you know…as a partner, well…I _do_ love you as a partner, but…but, I also, I also love you. As…you."

When Brennan opened her mouth, he held up a hand. "No, it's okay. You don't have to say anything. I know you don't want that, and I promise that I won't bother you with it anymore. But I had to tell you the truth. I had to do that."

His shoulders slumped and he exhaled, as if he'd been holding in the deep breath he'd pulled in. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He was almost back to the elevator on her floor before she realized he'd walked away. "Wait," she called. "Booth, wait!"

His shoulders tensed, and he didn't face her but just turned his neck to look at her.

Brennan took two steps outside of her apartment and wrung her hands in front of her. "I…" her eyes were pained, and her voice caught. "I actually don't mind that you love me."

Booth clenched his jaw and then faced the now open elevator doors. In the wall of the elevator car, he saw his reflection in the mirror, and his own eyes gave away no answer. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes" she confessed, and he turned to face her, letting the elevator doors close as he took a step closer to her.

"I…" she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "It's hard for me to explain, but…the way I see it is that I don't need you, but…I don't mind if you need me."

His hand tightened at his side. "Look, Bones. I'm not a charity case, okay? And…"

"No" she insisted, "I…" Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I…I'm not explaining this right, but what I'm trying to say is that while I don't need your protection, I value it, Booth. And…I don't need your love, but…" She pulled in a shuddered breath. "I like it." She bit her lip and shrugged a shy shoulder. "I want it."

Booth's eyes studied her face, and when he saw she was being honest, he stepped even closer to her. "You want my love?"

A pretty blush crept up her cheeks, but she didn't look away. "Is that okay?"

"Okay?!?" he chuckled incredulously, his eyes wide. "Bones…I…I mean, I never dreamed that you…"

"That I what?" Brennan bit her lip. "Would want to be loved?"

He couldn't help reaching up and cupping the side of her face. Booth leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before kissing her cheek. "Bones, you should get everything you want," he murmured, skimming his lips to her other cheek.

A soft smile curved up the side of her mouth and she leaned closer to him, pressing her lips against his. "I want you to come inside."

Booth laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes" she insisted, pulling his arms as she stepped back into her apartment. Booth laughed again and then cupped her face with both of his hands, capturing her lips with his over and over.

"Wait" she breathed out, running her hands up and down his chest as he pinned her to her now closed front door.

"Hmmm?" he tried to ignore her and instead left soft kisses on the skin of her throat.

"Booth…" she pressed her hands against his chest and met his eyes. "I have something I want to say to you."

A small streak of fear slid into his heart, but he respected her and stepped back. "Okay, Bones. I'm listening."

"Well…" she nodded. "I just wanted to say that I feel…love for you. I think. I don't like not being able to place a higher degree of certitude on my thoughts, but after careful examination, I feel as if…as if I love you."

The sliver of fear was replaced by a tidal wave of comfort as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. Booth realized that his fantasies of everything with her always being perfect were just that…fantasies. But this was real-life Bones, and he wanted real life with her.

"Thank you, Bones." He hugged her back. "I love you so much."

"Yes…" her face was buried in his neck and she began pressing on his waist till he had no choice but to step backward. Step after step until the backs of his knees hit her couch, and he fell backward, catching her when she fell onto him. Their lips met and held, as their hands searched each other, learning what their hearts already knew…they were made for each other.

"Okay…" he wrenched his mouth away from hers. "This is crazy. This is way too fast, and--"

His words were cut off by the soft caress of her mouth, and then she backed away. "Is Parker outside?"

"What?" he blinked, unsure what she was thinking.

"Do you still have Parker with you?" she explained, reaching to her waist to begin lifting the hem of her sweater.

"No…" Booth's eyes pinned to the line of skin she was revealing to him. "No…he's with his mom. I'm just…um…I'm um…" he swallowed hard as her sweater fell to the floor, leaving her in a sexy black bra. "Um…" he blinked and met her eyes, looking and feeling confused. "What was the question?"

Brennan traced the bottom of his t-shirt. "I think we've waited long enough, Booth. I want you." Her eyes grew troubled for an instant. "That is…do you want me?"

"Oh" he ground out, clasping her hips in his hands and yanking her over him. "Oh yeah. Bones, I _want_ you."

"I find that very…_satisfactory_" she gasped as his lips began sliding a trail over her arms. When he kissed the inside of her elbow, she shivered and pushed him down on his back, pulling his shirt over his head. "And this…" she stared, wide eyed, at his bare chest. "Booth…oh" she sighed, and then met his eyes, smiling. "I think this is going to be good."

"So good, Bones." Booth nodded. "Now lean down here so I can kiss you again."

"My lips?" she asked, and then flushed when he just grinned.

His hands were strong as he tugged her to him, and his fingers were sure as he flicked the front closure of her bra. His lips were soft as he pulled gently at her nipples, one and then the other. She smelled so good, and the breathy moans escaping her lips inflamed him and he began sucking harder, using his tongue against her in confident sweeps.

"I really, really love when you do that." she moaned, arching her neck back.

"Well, I love doing it." he murmured against her neck as he kissed her there. Her wet and tight nipples fell against his bare chest. "You taste wonderful. _Wonderful_, Bones."

A sweet feeling rose up from her belly, and she collapsed onto him, wriggling her hands between them to press against his strong stomach muscles. She pressed open mouthed kisses over his chest and shoulders. "You taste wonderful too, Booth. Very masculine."

"Masculine isn't a taste, Bones" he laughed, bending his knees for leverage so she could peel his jeans down his legs.

Brennan backed away and then peeled off his shoes and socks before pulling his pants off the rest of the way. "Yes, it is." She climbed back up his body and then rested her elbows on his chest, settling against him.

Booth's hands settled at her waist, then moved forward, ticking her as he rubbed her skin and simultaneously unfastened the closure of her pants. He didn't lower them down her hips, but just smoothed his hands underneath the waistband and cupped her satin covered bottom in his large hands. Their eyes were still locked, and she smiled in friendship and caring and teasing, rocking up slightly into his hands and then down onto his warm body.

"Ah, just like that, Bones…" he encouraged, squeezing gently, loving the feel of her breasts against his chest, the full weight of her a warm reassurance of her feelings for him.

"I love you, Bones. And I love how smart you are." He confessed, leaving one hand on her bottom while he brought his other hand up to rub his fingers against the curves of her breasts. "I really love how pretty you are, and I love that you were willing to admit today that you didn't know something."

Brennan tilted her neck backward and let him touch her. "But now I _do_ know."

"Yeah," he scooted below her and sucked one of her breasts into his mouth again, letting his hands work her pants down her hips to pool against her knees. "I know you do" he muffled around her skin. "What else did you learn today?"

Her long hair brushed against his chest and arms, the silky strands offering a fleeting warmth. "I learned that I want you."

"Oh?" he asked, his fingers moving back up to the satin of her underwear, sliding them down to meet her pants, and roving back upward to the silky skin between her thighs, the bare skin he found there even softer and warmer than her underwear. "Oh." He groaned, his words forgotten.

But then she sucked at the side of his neck, and it felt so deliberate that he remembered what he wanted to ask her.

"Just today, Bones? You just wanted me today?"

With a not even close to satisfied moan, she arched back, resting her weight on her knees, her entire body exposed to his gaze as he laid underneath her. His throat went dry at the sight of her gorgeous breasts swaying slightly, the smooth curve of her belly and thighs. "Jeez, Bones."

He met her eyes and saw a reflection of how he felt.

"Not just today, Booth" she admitted, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pulling the white cotton down his legs. She wrapped her hands around his length and her eyes were wide, even as he pressed his hands to her hair, tugging her lips to his.

They kissed and moaned as she sank onto him and then froze. She blinked and met his eyes, and he swallowed hard.

"Not just today, Booth" her chest flushed with arousal. "I've been wanting you, wanting this for a long time."

"Me too, Bones" he admitted, cupping her hips. Her body was like the tightest, wettest glove he could imagine. Pure, absolute heavenly silk wrapped around him. "Such a long time."

"And this is good" she nodded, beginning to slide up and down.

"So good" he gasped. "So good. Better than good."

They moved in tandem, years of partnership cueing one another into likes and dislikes. And when she collapsed onto him, her body quivering in ecstasy, Booth thought it was the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen, heard, and felt. He soon joined her, his hips rocking upward as she rubbed against him, prolonging their pleasure.

It was their first time, and their eyes met as their breathing settled. Their chests rose and fell in a matched pattern, and when Booth tentatively leaned forward, Brennan met him and pressed her lips against his.

He smiled against her lips and she smiled in return.

"Hey, Bones…" he murmured. "Did you know that nothing rhymes with elbow?" he flicked at the inside of her arm, and she hissed, pinching his side.

"Oh yeah?" she sighed, laying on him and rubbing the spot she'd pinched. "Or laundry."

"Oh." Booth nodded.

"And almond. And neutron. And vacuum" she continued, and he laughed. "And pint and galaxy, and…"

Booth kissed her to keep her from talking. "Okay, okay…" he bit playfully at her lips. "I get it. You still know more than me."

She smiled in satisfaction. "And hostage."

One of his eyebrows arched. "Well, we'll just keep that one for another day, shall we?"

Brennan laughed and then stood up, smiling when he moaned. She reached for his hand and pulled him up till he was standing, pushing him away when he pretended to fall on her. "Booth…come on."

With his hand in hers, she led the way to her bedroom. "And aspirin, and justice, and monster, and…" her voice trailed off as his hands cupped her hips. "And, oh, _Booth_."

**--b&b—**

**The end!**

**Stay tuned for the beginning chapters to a story about Brennan having to reveal what Pops told her...**

**She's just not sure it's the right time. Called "Someday"**


	3. Yellow

**Hey! Welcome to 4 AM! You know it's so much quicker posting these chapters than it is writing them :)**

**--b&b--**

When her mother died, she wasn't aware of it.

When her father died, she wasn't aware of anything else.

When she learned her mother was dead, there was so much work to do.

When she learned her father was dead, there was nothing that could be done.

When she buried her mother, the FBI sent condolences and a bouquet.

When she buried her father…Booth brought her daffodils.

**--b&b--**

"Brennan…" Angela's soft and encouraging voice lilted slightly over the sound of soft music playing through the café's speakers. "Sweetie…can you hear me?"

Brennan's fingertip traced over the pattern it had been following for days now. The card from Booth's flowers, unsigned, but still in his own handwriting. Five words. "Bones, I am so sorry."

That was all it said, but it was all that needed said. If she'd been thinking about it more, she would have imagined Booth standing at the florist's counter, shaking his head and insisting that he sign the card himself. He wasn't the type to say things with flowers, never had been. Yet still, the card was a lifeline for her, in a way she didn't quite understand.

But she blinked when Angela's fingers covered her own, and after blinking again twice more, she looked up to meet her friend's brown eyes. "Yes, Ange?"

To her credit, Angela didn't sigh or roll her eyes. She just smiled sadly and placed Brennan's hand back on the small table between them. "I think you need to get away for awhile.'

"Ange--" Brennan quickly interrupted in disagreement. "I…no, there…I have too much work to do."

"Sweetie" Angela repeated. "Look, it's not just me who thinks so. We can cover for you at the lab for a few weeks. Cam agrees; Hodgins has a place you can use, on the beach, and it's private and gorgeous, and even Booth thinks--"

"—Booth?" Brennan frowned. "Booth thinks I should go away?"

Angela was silent for a moment, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "Booth doesn't _want_ you to go away, not…not like that, he just…he's worried about you." When Brennan bristled and stood up, gathering her notebook and pen, Angela sighed and stood up too, placing her hand on Brennan's arm. "We're _all _worried about you. _Good _worried. Grieving is natural. You know that; you're an anthropologist. It's got to be in the stages of something, right?"

Brennan paused, and Angela felt a small flicker of hope that her friend was at least thinking clearly, or at least in her usual clear thinking kind of way. "I suppose."

"Yes" Angela nodded, sensing an opening. "Just think about it, okay? Hodgins actually owns a small part of Cabo, and he has a place there. Brennan, it's so beautiful, and clear and private, and you'll love it. And…"

When she hesistated, Brennan did so as well, and then she spoke up. "And what, Ange?"

The artist's mouth curved up in a sheepish smile, "Well…" Angela reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here's a plane ticket for tomorrow night."

"Angela!" Brennan sputtered, even as she lifted her hand as if she planned to accept. "Was this a set up?"

"I know, I know, it seems ridiculous, but trust me, sweetie, we just…we all love you, you know that, right?"

Brennan let her hand fall to her side, and for a long moment, her eyes seemed to settle on the floor. After a few minutes, she turned back to the table and finished gathering her things, carefully placing the small florist's card in her coat pocket before she turned back to Angela. She eyed the ticket warily, but then took it from Angela's hand.

Angela had the grace not to clap or squeal or sigh or anything like that. Instead, she just placed her arm in her friend's and walked her from the café to her car, not saying a word the entire time until Brennan asked, "What about Booth?"

Angela nodded. "He knows about the trip and he'll be back from his assignment when you get back. You _could_ call him, sweetie."

Brennan's hand slid into her pocket and her finger scraped against the edge of the small card there. She didn't say anything, but just climbed into the passenger side of Angela's car.

**--b&b—**

"Bones…" Booth tried to force his eyes to open. "Hey…"

There was silence on the other end of the line, and he blinked, squinting toward the bedside table. It read 3:17 AM, but he wondered if he'd just imagined the ringing. "Bones? Are you there?"

"I'm here…" she answered, and her voice sounded tired. Not the 'just woke up, sleepy' tired, but the 'life is wearing me down' tired. _Talk to me, baby_. The affection warmed through his chest, and he had to force himself not to say anything out loud. She'd let him hug her, once, outside the hospital room after the doctors had told her about Max. And after the funeral, she'd gripped his elbow, so tight, using his leverage to stand up when it was over.

And although it had nearly killed him to leave her a week later, he'd had no choice; his current field assignment one that had been in the works for several months. He'd been gone for six days, and hadn't heard from her. In his heart, he'd known he'd needed to give her time and space. And on the surface, not everyone had agreed with him. Hell, even Sweets had told him he was crazy, that if he didn't prod Brennan to express her feelings, she'd bottle them up.

But Booth knew her.

And he knew that she'd come to him when she wanted to talk about it. And if she never did, then she never did. But it seemed that she wanted to at 3:17 AM. "Hey, Bones…what's up?" He used his elbows to push upward into a semi-sitting position. "Everything okay?"

"Yes…" he could hear the seriousness in her tone. Business only, it said.

"Okay…" he yawned. "Good to know."

"I…" she trailed off. "I might be taking some time off, for the next couple of weeks, Booth."

"Oh yeah?" he pretended not to know anything but secretly felt pleased that somehow Angela had managed to convince her. "Where to, a dig or something?"

There was a pause, and he wondered if she was considering lying to him. And then she sighed. "No…"

Booth felt his chest tighten as he waited for her to elaborate.

"It's a vacation of sorts, Booth. Angela recommended it. And while I don't necessarily see the need for it, I feel it might be smart to appease her."

"Hmmm…" Booth bit back a small smile, noting the way she grew more and more stubborn as she tried to downplay her own need for time off. "Good plan."

Brennan cleared her throat. "And I wanted to inform you, as a courtesy."

Booth sank back down against his pillows, enjoying the crisp and cool sheets the hotel provided. "Well, that's very kind of you, Bones. I appreciate that. I'll see you when you get back, I guess."

His eyes drooped shut and he felt his shoulders relax into the mattress. "I hope you have a great time, Bones" he murmured.

"Goodbye, Booth" he heard, and a soft smile curved up one side of his mouth. Once he heard the soft click of her phone being closed, he closed his own phone, setting it back on his bed stand.

**--b&b—**

Brennan hefted her bag onto the king sized bed and opened it up. She pulled out her clothes and placed them all into the closets and drawers. Angela hadn't been exaggerating; this place was quite luxurious. It was obvious to Brennan that a local staff had been paid to make the beach house welcoming and ready for her arrival, as she had fresh fruit in the kitchen and clean towels in the bathroom. Also in the bathroom was a sliding door out to a covered veranda, complete with a large whirlpool that over looked sandy private beaches and crystal clear water. A soft breeze swept over her warm skin and put her at ease. Brennan closed her eyes and felt the hair against her neck lift against the air all around her. Exhaling slowly, she concentrated on peaceful images. A slight frown creased over her forehead and she turned back into the house, walking from the bathroom area to her bedroom. Her reflection in the mirror gave her pause, and she could see that her eyes appeared tired. But they did not appear moist or red from crying.

There was one last item she wanted to unpack, and Brennan pulled the carefully wrapped package from her suitcase. She cut through the thin tissue paper and then smoothed it aside, gently lifting the daffodil petals back to life. Carrying the bouquet in her hands, she walked to the kitchen and found an empty wine bottle that would work as a vase. She filled it with water and then set the filled bottle on the nightstand near her bed.

Brennan sighed as she sat on the bed, lying down against the pillows there. Since her father had died, she'd felt very tired and as if her chest contained a vice. Not pain, as much as a deep pressure that wouldn't quite release.

And she hadn't cried. Not once. A part of her wondered if she was incapable of emotion, but the rest of her realized that holding herself to social mores was irrational. A slight feeling of wellbeing arose from her self-encouragement, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the waves on the nearby shoreline.

The consistency they provided lulled her into a soothing rest, and she let her hands fall to her sides, drifting off into sleep.

**--b&b--**

"You--" Booth barked, pointing with annoyance toward the FBI tech he'd been assigned on his field mission. The tech's eyebrow rose, as he slowly made his way toward Booth.

"Yes?" he asked, for what felt like the hundredth time. Normally Special Agents didn't really concern themselves with the techs, but this guy felt like he'd had to be at Booth's beck and call for days. And now…

"Where are all the evidence bags?" Booth asked, hands on his hips.

"Um, well…" he shrugged. "Over there, I guess."

Booth felt his blood pressure begin to rise. "Over _there_…you _guess?_" He shifted his weight forward, overshadowing the tech. "Is there potential for the evidence to be tampered with?"

"No…" the tech rolled his eyes and turned away.

"No…you _know_?" Booth snarled. "Or no, _you guess_?"

The tech didn't directly answer him, but Booth could hear him muttering "We know how much you hate having the remains compromised," as he walked away.

His left eye twitched, and Booth had to start reciting the names for the bones in the body to keep from pulling out his gun. Of course, he didn't know many, and he wanted to break a few bones in a few bodies…but other than that…it mostly helped.

Mostly.

**--b&b--**

Over the next few days, Brennan fell into a routine, as most humans do. She rose in the morning and made fresh orange juice, using the cool breeze on the beachside property to relax. Sometimes she read, sometimes she jotted down notes for her own book, and sometimes she just allowed herself to think. When she'd been younger, she'd done that more often, lain in bed…thinking. Or laying outside…thinking.

There were hardly rules to it, and she enjoyed the mental freedom and leisure at which to experience it. Booth wasn't standing near her saying 'chop chop, Bones…we need to catch this guy'. And her publisher wasn't calling every three hours asking for an update. No, after being in near solitude for an entire week, she'd been able to just…think.

More than one of her ex-boyfriends, at one point or another, had looked at her with disdain and said, "You think too much." But for Brennan, she didn't see how that was possible. There was always so much more to know, to consider. Mostly she thought about articles she wanted to research, and she thought about ways to become a better teacher.

But she also thought about her dad.

He'd been the one to teach her how to really think, how to hypothesize and research. And now, she could see that a lot of her professional career had been based on the seeds of scientific inquiry that Max had planted in her mind.

The vice-like sensation tightened in her chest, and Brennan frowned, peering into her bathroom mirror. Her eyes were wide, but dry. In her mind was the struggle between the considered societal norm of crying over the loss of a parent and the feeling of inadequacy she felt over being unable to cry. On the heels of that emotion was annoyance at feeling inadequate at anything…

Her reflection provided no answers, but only reminded her to put on sunscreen before heading out to the beach.

**--b&b--**

Brennan turned over onto her back, enjoying the heat of the air against her skin. The large umbrella kept the sun's rays from affecting her skin, but didn't diminish the cozy feeling she felt in her comfortably loose silk tunic. Almost overnight, she'd forgotten the way sand felt warm yet soothing when you sank your toes in as deep as you could, how the further down they went, the cooler the sand was, the contrast almost electric. She'd forgotten that the sound of waves on not so distant shores could lull you to sleep after only minutes.

The slight breeze seemed to still for a second, and then the wind shifted direction, an indication that change was imminent. Brennan opened her eyes to see if it looked like rain, and that's when she saw him.

He was far enough away that she couldn't make out every detail, but even if there had been a thousand people between them on the beach and she hadn't seen him for two years instead of two weeks, she still would have recognized the straight line of his shoulders, the way one hand was shoved into his pocket, while the other hand rested comfortably at his side, two shoes dangling from his fingertips.

As he moved closer, she noticed his feet were bare, and so were his legs below the knee. He was wearing a light tshirt and khaki shorts, something he rarely did. But it was still Booth.

In her reverie, she lost sight of his growing nearer, and then all of a sudden, he was standing beside her, his tall form perceptibly taller from her position on her back.

His eyes were kind and his lips curled up into a small smile as he opened the backpack he had and pulled out a rolled up towel. He straightened it out on the sand beside hers and then took a seat as if she'd been expecting him. When he laid on his side and placed a hand on her hip, gently pulling her toward him into a hug, she didn't protest.

Instead, Brennan placed a tentative hand on his chest and let her face settle next to it, the soft cotton of his shirt cool against her skin. He smelled good and nice and kind of spicy, and she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to softly cry.

Booth didn't say anything, but just wrapped his other arm around her and held her until she fell asleep.

**--b&b—**

Booth sensed the moment she started to wake up, and he shifted slightly, allowing her to pull back. Her eyes were soft and pretty, and his heart broke again, even as he barely managed to keep himself from leaning in to kiss her. The sun was nearly set, and the bright colored background it provided to her pale skin was more than any man should have to take. He settled for using his index finger to gently brush a bit of her hair behind her ear, pleased when she blushed slightly, but didn't turn away from his touch.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" she asked finally, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Well," he drawled, going for the humor, "Couldn't let you have this whole beach to yourself, now, could I? That hardly seems fair."

She smiled, and her eyes showed a hint of thankfulness for his tone. "I suppose not. But don't you have work to do?"

Booth squinted one eye, even as he sat up and then stood, pulling his partner up to stand near him. "Well, about that…"

He cupped her elbow in his palm and gently led her out to where the waterline lapped at the darker sand. "I sort of got forced by the FBI to take some time off."

Brennan paused, even as he took another step forward. "Did you shoot something?"

Booth turned and smiled. "No, but it was close. You see…" he grinned and retook hold of her arm, leading her further into the shallow water, enjoying the coolness against his toes. "It seems that I was quite annoyed at how the other agents handled their cases. Did you know they had the nerve to compromise the remains?"

Brennan's lips curved up into a smirk, even as she tilted her head in slight disbelief. "Are you saying that--"

"Yup" Booth nodded and shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets, a sheepish grin on his face. "Turns out I care a lot about that. I guess I was so annoying to the other agents, well…they asked to have me removed from the cases." His grin grew a tiny bit wider, and he shook his head. "Who'd have thought, yeah, Bones?"

"Indeed," she murmured, turning to face the sunset. She wasn't prepared to analyze it, but there was a distinct settling in her being, now that Booth was present with her. Even though she hadn't recognized a loss of his presence, having it restored to her created a sensation of completeness that was hard to label. "How did you find me?" she asked without turning around.

"Easy, Bones" Booth answered. "FBI."

Brennan rolled her eyes and turned to face him, only to find that he had stepped closer to her and was now very near, his dark eyes just a fraction higher than hers, but enough that she had to tilt her neck ever so slightly to maintain the connection. "How did you find me?"

Booth's lips curled into a small smile, and his left dimple grew more pronounced. "I received a plane ticket and set of instructions from a certain entomologist and a goodbye hug from a certain artist, and when my plane landed, I was met by a man holding a sign with my name on it. And last time I checked, there weren't too many Seeley Booths in the world."

Brennan inhaled slightly, the scent of salt and spice and cotton and night surrounding them. "No, no there aren't."

"So…that man had a very nice limousine, and he drove me here. Well…" Booth shrugged and then turned back and lifted his hand to point to the beach house. "There, and then…I looked around and found you. It wasn't too hard; you were the only other person on the entire beach, so…"

Brennan chuckled and resisted the urge to place her hand on his chest again. Even though they were standing very close, she still felt an irrational desire to be even closer.

**--b&b—**

Booth's heart felt as light as the breeze sweeping over them. Maybe it was because they were alone, really alone, but he'd never felt so at ease around her. There was an honesty to her being here, and his joining her only added to it. That she'd been happy to see him made him very happy. That he'd touched her immediately had gone against his entire plan. And the fact that she'd touched him back and curled up against him and fell asleep made him realize that plans were dumb.

"How is everyone at the lab?" she was asking, and he looked down at her face. He wasn't going to tell her this, but she looked very cute with her hair in a sloppy ponytail and a slight sunburn on her nose.

"Actually" he began. "They--"

"I don't want people worried about me." She interrupted, a frown forming on her face.

Booth shifted his weight and looked out toward the water. "Well…" he considered his words, not wanting to upset her. The truth was that everyone was worried about her. "They really miss you," he settled with.

"Oh," she grew silent. "I see."

The sounds of waves breaking slid between them, and Booth could feel her eyes on him.

"What about you?" she asked quietly.

Booth bit his bottom lip and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Brennan blinked and then nodded. "Yes. Yes, you are."

Booth met her eyes then, and smiled. A yawn escaped from his lips, and he stretched his arms over his head, the effects of his travel and long week catching up to him "Come on…" he motioned for the beach house. "Why don't we go back inside and you can show me all the cool rich person stuff Hodgins has here."

Brennan smiled in spite of herself and tried not to stare at the sliver of skin from his belly as he'd lifted his arms. Instead, she leaned over and gathered her towel, shaking the sand from it and turning to walk toward the house. "Are you coming?" she looked over her shoulder when she realized Booth wasn't beside her.

His eyes had traveled over her body, as if just noticing for the first time she was in her bathing suit. A slightly guilty look crossed over his eyes, and then he blinked, bending over to grab his own towel as he jogged after her.

It was slightly awkward inside the house, as Brennan handed them each a beer and told Booth to make himself comfortable. He followed her around while she showed him each room, and when she asked if he was tired, he shrugged.

"I mean…I guess."

She just held up a hand. "Then go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

There was another awkward moment, as they stood there. Booth resisted the urge to pull her into a hug, but didn't see any harm in leaning down to press a soft kiss against her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Bones" he murmured before pulling back and turning to walk to his bedroom.

Brennan pressed two fingers to her cheek as she watched him go.

**--b&b--**

**A few hours later…**

Booth could tell she was standing in his doorway. He'd known the second she'd arrived. But what he didn't know, what he couldn't tell, was whether or not she _wanted_ him to know. So he remained on his side, away from her, pretending to be asleep. This lasted for several minutes. Minutes where he tried to keep his breath even, minutes where he felt her eyes on his back, minutes where he wondered what she was thinking, whether he'd done the right thing by coming down her to be with her.

And then all time stopped when he felt the mattress shift slightly. And then the sheet was lifted, and he felt her body pressed up against his back. Her fingers rested lightly against his skin, and her knees rested against the backs of his. It took all of his strength not to turn, not to stir, not to make a sound. He sensed she wanted him to be asleep, and for as long as she stayed silent, he would as well.

Brennan wasn't sure what had made her take that tiny step from the hallway into Booth's bedroom, but once she did, she couldn't seem to stop until she was resting behind him, her hands proving to her eyes and mind that he was really, physically there. The evidence of his strong back soothed her thoughts, and the soft cotton of her nightgown brushed gently against the dark fabric of his boxer shorts. For a small second, she thought he might wake up, thought she might have heard his breathing hitch just once, but when he didn't speak or turn around, she was sure she'd just imagined it. It wasn't rational, but she'd just needed to be near him, needed to be with someone alive.

Booth laid still until he heard the sound of her breathing shift into a measured cadence. Only then did he gently roll to his back, letting his arm closest to Brennan lift into the air before settling around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. She might resent it in the morning, but he'd traveled thousands of miles to be near her, and he was going to be as near to her as he could. Nothing had ever felt as good as the way the strands of her hair rested lightly against his bare chest. He stared at the ceiling, letting his thoughts center on her, on his beautiful and heartwounded partner. He thought of her until his own eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

**--b&b—**

The next morning, Booth woke up alone, and felt a moment of fear. But when he padded in his bare feet and saw Brennan in the kitchen, squeezing oranges for juice, he relaxed. Her hair was messy and her eyes were squinty and sleepy, and he scratched his stomach and cleared his throat.

"Hey…"

She looked up quickly and blinked at his appearance, but then just smiled softly. "Good morning."

And that was that. Not awkward, not uncomfortable, no denial…just soft smiles and fresh orange juice and contentment.

It continued for the next three days. They settled into a routine of relaxing. She still worked on her book while he went for a run, and sometimes they talked, and sometimes they just slept on the beach or swam. And they talked. They talked about the case Booth had been working on; they talked about Max; they talked about Russ and then they talked about Jared; they talked about Parker. They just talked.

"I know it is somewhat irrational, since I'm over thirty years old" she confessed over lunch one day. "But I kind of feel like an orphan again."

"Nah, Bones…" Booth leaned back in his chair and folded his napkin. "It's not irrational. It doesn't matter how old you are when your parents die, when they are gone, that makes you an orphan." He grew serious, and looked away for a moment. "And…it doesn't matter how independent you are, there's always that feeling that your parents are supposed to take care of you, and so…it's like, there's no one in the world whose job it is to take care of you anymore."

Brennan looked at him, but because their waiter came to take their bill, she didn't reply. And as they walked back along the beach, she considered his words. And she considered Booth.

Booth resisted the urge to wrap his arm around her waist."Do you want to go for a swim?" he asked.

Brennan shielded her eyes from the sun. "Sure. I'll have to put some more sunscreen on, though. Would you…" she placed a hand on his arm. "Would you consider helping me with that? I don't want to get burnt on my back."

"Hmmm…" Booth rubbed his chin and pretended he needed to think about it. "I suppose I could consider that."

"Thank you," Brennan nodded seriously, missing his tone. "And I'll return the favor, as that would only be fair."

They'd reached the front door of the beach house, and Booth held it open, looking at his partner's face as she walked under his arm to enter in front of him. "Sure, sure." He agreed. "Sounds fair to me."

His hands began to heat up with just the anticipation of being able to touch her, and he moved quickly to his bedroom to change into his swim trunks. As he sat on the edge of the unmade bed and pulled them on, he noticed that his two pillows both still seemed to recognize the indentations from the way they'd slept the past few nights.

Whenever he'd thought about them being together, really together, in life and work and play and bed and all of that, he'd always imagined that it would be kind of tough at first, but that soon they'd just fit. And he'd never had a woman fit in his arms like she did. From the first moment he'd ever hugged her, it was like becoming complete. He knew she'd dislike that metaphor, and it wasn't like he was some sap who couldn't function in life without a woman, but still…feeling her next to him every night, hearing the soft rise and fall of her breath as she slept, beginning to recognize the instant she fell asleep…all of those intimacies were wrapping his heart into both confusion and a feeling of absolute rightness.

Booth pulled in a deep breath and stood, searching around his room for his sandals. He slid his feet into them and walked out to the kitchen to see the front door already open, and Bones walking down toward the sand.

He stood for a moment, admiring her body. Damn, she was fine. And as much as he wanted to live with her and laugh with her and comfort her and all of that…he just plain wanted her.

As if she knew he was looking at her, she turned, smiling over her shoulder. She wasn't teasing, but her eyes were questioning.

"Are you coming, Booth?" she called.

Booth grinned and shut the door behind him. "You betcha, Bones."

**--b&b--**

Brennan opened her towel on the sand and then set her beach bag next to it. She squinted toward Booth, and as he walked closer, she saw his stomach muscles working with each step. It was getting harder and harder each night to crawl into his bed and not touch him, to not wake him up. Every night, she wondered if he was really asleep, and every night, she felt thankful that he either was or acted like he was, and also disappointed that somehow, he might not know she was there. But each morning, she woke up before him and usually his arms were around her. Those moments were incredibly intimate for her. It had been a long time since she'd had sex with a man, and she'd never shared a bed with a man without sex, except with Booth. He was the only man she'd ever only slept with.

She watched as he rolled out his towel next to hers and watched as he sat down on it. He wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned forward and then turned to her with a smile. "I'll cover your back if you'll cover mine."

Brennan felt a warm blush creep up her cheeks, and blamed it on the sunshine. "Very rational." With a quick nod, she pulled her bottle of sunscreen out of her beach bag and poured some into her hands, rubbing them together. "Ready?"

"Um…" Booth shivered in anticipation and then looked down, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Brennan knelt behind him, her knees and thighs slightly straddling his back as she placed her palms flat against his bare back. Rotating in gentle circles, she stroked his skin, spreading the warm smelling lotion over him. Booth groaned and lowered his legs, leaning forward so she could work his lower back. Feeling kind of joking, Brennan surprised him by squirting more lotion near the back of his neck, and she laughed at him when he arched back and gasped. "Ah, cold."

"Relax, Booth…" she soothed and began spreading the lotion over his shoulders and arms.

As she worked, Booth turned his head, and their eyes met for a moment. Brennan's breath stopped at the nearly glazed look in his eyes and the set of his jaw. She understood that he was being slightly aroused by her touch. That wasn't surprising; he was a man, and their positions were somewhat sexual. But what did surprise her was the underlying affection she saw in his eyes. It had been there all week, but seeing it now, in combination with desire, sped up her pulse.

"Um…" she cleared her throat and backed away, working again on his back and up to his neck. Trying to think of something else, to say, she blinked. "I…um…I was wondering," her hands glided and pressed up his spine. "I was wondering if you had heard from anyone…back at the lab."

Booth leaned back into her touch and then rolled his shoulders back when she took her hands away. He looked at her and then held out his hand for the lotion. She eyed him for a moment and then gave it to him, moving to her own towel and laying flat on her front for him.

He knelt at her feet, even though he was facing the soles of them. Pouring lotion into his hands, he stared up the long lengths of her legs. "No…" he murmured as he began at her ankles and worked his way up each leg. "No, I haven't heard anything. From anyone." Booth concentrated on making sure that he covered her legs and back, and where her bikini top covered her skin, he slid his fingers underneath, gently rubbing the lotion to make sure she didn't get sunburned there. Her skin was so gorgeous and pale and delicate, and he hated the idea of her feeling any pain at all. Protecting her was something he'd taken seriously from the moment he'd met her, and now was no different. And that was why he knew it was important for him to put his desire on hold. He didn't need to push that onto her as well, no matter what her eyes said, no matter how many times her hips almost imperceptibly rubbed against her towel, and no matter how many times she crawled into his bed at night.

"All set, Bones" he gruffed out, and then cleared his throat, surprised to find his mouth so dry. She turned over and looked so sleepy and sexy that honest to God, it took all of his strength not to lay down with her, kiss her and pull her as close as humanly possible. Instead, he just poured more lotion into his hands and rubbed it over his chest and arms, trying not to notice the way she examined his every move. When he was done, his heart was racing as if she'd been the one to touch him all over, and he handed her the bottle. "I'm going to head on in," he pointed to the water. "I'll see you in a bit."

It was either that or watch her spread lotion on her chest and stomach. And Booth wasn't sure he could take that.

He walked out into the water and then dove headfirst, cooling off his body and libido. But when he heard a splash behind him, nothing felt cool.

He watched as Brennan made her way out toward him, and when she was close, she leaned back and floated the rest of the way, a smile on her face. "You look like you're having a good time, Bones."

"I am" she admitted, moving to tread water near him.

He liked the way her eyes seemed bluer when her hair was wet and slicked back from her face.

"I was hesitant about taking time off, but now I'm glad I did. Not that I needed it necessarily. I find that grieving can be somewhat counterproductive to life, and--"

"What?" Booth chuckled, swimming around her. He splashed her a little and smiled when she turned and followed his movements. "Grieving is not counterproductive, Dr. Brennan," he mocked. "I'm sure it's a stage to something, right? Some sort of anthropological inevitability."

Brennan's eyes narrowed, and she turned as if she was going to swim away.

"Aw, come on, Bones…" Booth called. "I was just… AH!" he sputtered through an open mouth full of water when she turned and splashed him with all her might. "Oh, it is so on, Bones."

Brennan bit her lip as a rush of excitement coursed over her body. It was a chase, and she knew Booth would be a worthy opponent. She eyed a nearby dock and then gave Booth a challenging smile before starting to swim as fast as she could. She had no idea if he was even behind her, if he had accepted her challenge, but she wasn't going to stop to find out.

She used her arms and legs, pulling on years of strength training to push her. And as she reached the dock, she latched onto it, pulling herself up, only to see Booth already sitting and waiting for her. "No!" she complained.

He laughed and hopped off the dock, grabbing her by the waist, laughing again when she tried to shove him away.

"Damn it, Booth."

"Ah, Bones…" he tapped her on the nose and wrapped an arm around her, playfully pulling her flush against him. "Don't be such a sore loser."

She opened her mouth to reply, but then was all of a sudden aware that she was pressed against Booth from thighs to chest. His arm was around her waist, and his other arm rested on the dock, keeping them afloat. Her eyes could not stop tracking drops of water from his hair to his neck and chest, and she was mesmerized by the way they curled over his shoulders and dropped to the water. "When do you have to leave?"

The question slipped out before she could think about it, but once it was out there, she realized she'd instinctively known that he couldn't stay much longer.

She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were focused on her mouth. Her lips parted in anticipation, and then he met her eyes, surprised.

"I, um…" his arm tightened around her waist. "I leave tomorrow…in the afternoon. I…" he frowned. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to get back."

"No, no…" her fingers rested on his shoulders for support. "I understand. Do you have Parker for the weekend?"

"Yeah," he murmured.

"Well…" she swallowed, her voice little more than a whisper itself. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

His nostrils flared and one side of his mouth curve up in a small smile. "I'll always worry about you, Bones. Nothing's ever going to change that."

She blinked and then closed her eyes in pain and pleasure when he pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss.

"Want to race back?" he asked, leaning back to meet her eyes.

"No…" she turned away, wiping at her eyes but trying to make it seem that it was only water and not tears. "I'd rather relax."

Booth knew she needed a bit of space, and he knew he could really use some space, so he shrugged and let his arm fall to his side, pushing off from the dock to float easily on his back. "That works."

Brennan matched his position, but didn't really meet his eyes. "And I think I'll spend the afternoon working on my book, if you don't mind."

Translation-stay away, Booth realized. "Yeah, no. I don't mind. Not at all, Bones. I'll just go for a run and probably just relax outside. And then…" he grinned, and she couldn't help but smile in response. "Then I'll make us dinner. Just you wait, Bones."

The earlier more intense mood was softened, and Brennan chuckled at his cocky tone. "I suppose."

"You suppose!" Booth scoffed. "Well…" he splashed a little bit of water toward her, and then ducked under the surface when she tried to splash him.

"Missed me" he grinned.

"Well, you're still all wet" she challenged and began swimming to shore.

Booth watched her, admiring her form. With a deep sigh, he swam after her.

**--b&b--**

Several hours later, Brennan entered the kitchen, a surprised look on her face. "Wow, Booth. It smells amazing in here."

He turned and gave her such a genuinely pleased smile that she couldn't help but feel rewarded, just for complimenting him.

"Thanks, Bones. Now wait till you taste it." He lifted the sauce spoon and held it for her, if she wanted. Feeling slightly nervous, she bit her bottom lip and then leaned forward, letting him dip the spoon into her mouth. A gasp left her lips, and his eyes turned serious.

"Too hot?"

"No…" she breathed, licking her lips. "Perfect. I don't like to use that word, especially when there are variables concerned, but…"

She eyed him with surprise. "You are a very good cook, Booth."

"Aw…" he blushed. "Well…" a satisfied smile crossed over his lips as he turned back to the stove and hitched a towel over his shoulder. "I do what I can."

"Very impressive" she encouraged and then turned to see that he'd set the table already. "Where did you find those candles?"

Booth looked at her with a surprised smile. "You mean, you haven't seen…"

When she didn't answer, he tilted his head in suspicion. "Oh, well…" he cleared his throat. "I guess this is mostly, you know… a romantic destination spot, so let's just say that around the whole house are little…conveniences. Things to increase the right mood."

"I see…"

Booth blushed again. "Not that I'm trying to set any particular mood or anything. I just thought candles might be nice."

Letting him off the hook, she nodded. "They are nice. I'll light them."

"Go ahead, Bones" he smiled and then began getting the food ready to serve.

Once they were done eating, Booth took her hand and then pulled her out onto the back deck. He flicked a switch and then music was playing softly through hidden speakers. Brennan looked at him in surprise, but he just smiled and pulled her into his arms, swaying softly to the music.

"How's your book coming?" he asked.

Brennan relaxed against him. "It's going well. I'm glad I worked on it today, actually."

"I'm glad you're glad" was all he said.

Brennan rested her hands against his chest, and her cheek against his shoulder, breathing in his masculine aftershave, combined with some of the spices he'd used for dinner.

"This is nice," she murmured, and Booth chuckled in approval.

She felt that roll from his chest against hers, and her fingers tightened against him.

"Definitely nice" he agreed. "Makes me wonder why we've never taken a vacation together."

Brennan tilted her head back to meet his eyes and blinked. "I just assumed you didn't want to be around me when you are on vacation."

His lips softened and he just stared at her, his tanned face a contrast to the lightweight white button up shirt he had on. "Well, I like being around you, Bones."

She pulled in a deep breath and then nodded, her eyes on the skin revealed to her by the way his top two buttons were undone. "I like being around you too, Booth."

His lips curved up at her acceptance and he pulled her close again as another song slipped through the air.

Brennan resisted for a moment, but then pressed her face to his shoulder. Her hands smoothed against his back as they hugged one another and gently swayed to the music. He was so strong. So good. So…_there_ for her.

He was the only man she really trusted, and she relaxed even further against him.

**--b&b--**

Booth pulled in a deep breath and stood as still as he could, keeping everything as steady as possible.

Dirty dishes were piled in the sink, his empty suitcase needed packed, but he wasn't about to move a muscle, not as long as she was in his arms. Song after song swept over them, and after awhile, he thought maybe she'd fallen asleep, she was so silent, and so dependent on him.

"What are you thinking about, Bones?" he murmured, not wanting to wake her up if she had fallen asleep.

"Parker" she admitted, and Booth pulled back. He could not have been more surprised by her answer.

"Parker?" he blinked. "What about him?"

Her fingertips skated over the strong line of his shoulders. "I was…" she met his eyes nervously. "I was just thinking that I know how he'll feel. When you die."

"Bones!" Booth gasped, going stiff.

"When he's _alone_," she continued, her eyes wide with pain. "I was just thinking that you're a really good father, and that when you die, he'll be really sad, and right now, I understand that…"

"Bones!" he hissed, pulling back from her and turning away. "Jeez! Don't talk like that! What is wrong with you?"

Brennan was shocked into silence, and then she closed up, looking down to her hands before raising her eyes to meet his, her emotion gone in place of a masked indifference.

"Bones…" Booth groaned, cupping the back of his neck. "Look, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Booth" she turned and began walking away.

But he grabbed her arm and whirled her around, forcing her to meet his eyes. Brennan bit back a gasp at the emotion she saw in his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't mean that. I just…hell, I overreacted. But…I…" his jaw tightened, even as he released her arm from his grasp. "I don't like to think about that. I don't want Parker to be sad…I…"

His hand cupped her face, and Brennan bit her lip when he leaned in close to her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I don't want you to be sad, Bones. If Parker's sad, if you're sad, then that means I've failed."

"Booth…" Brennan shook her head. "You can't control…"

"No, Bones" he interrupted. "That's what it's like. And…" he paused, knowing what she was thinking. "And Max felt that same way about you. I know he did, Bones. He loved you."

Her brow furrowed, and she pressed her hands to his chest, pushing away slightly.

They both stood in silence, Booth's eyes pinned to her face, and her gaze on the floor. Then her chin jutted out and she met his eyes, "I'm going to go to bed."

Booth nodded. "Okay." He felt disappointed in himself at how he'd handled that conversation, but he knew that talking more about it would make it worse. "Goodnight, Bones."

She nodded and then stepped past him and walked to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Booth stood and stared in that direction for a long time before walking back to the kitchen, filling the sink with hot water.

**--b&b--**

That night, he tossed and turned in his bed for two reasons. One, the conversation they'd had, and the hurt look in her eyes, and two, because of the fact that she'd yet to come to his bed.

Brennan laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, her mind whirling with thoughts and emotions. She felt torn inside and annoyed with herself, but all she could do was try to control her feelings as image after image of her mom and dad flickered in her mind. She remembered laying on the couch and watching her dad come into the house. He always set his shoes right next to her mom's near the front door. And then he'd come into the living room and kiss her on the forehead and call out for Russ and then walk into the kitchen. And Brennan remembered sneaking glances at him, feeling embarrassed and confused, but always also happy when she'd see her dad slide his arms around her mom and kiss her neck.

They were happy, and now she was so sad. And she felt so alone, even though she'd been alone for years. Her chest hurt with held back sobs, and then she let go, pressing her face to her pillow and crying.

Booth heard sounds coming from her room and he quickly slid from his bed, pausing with his hand on the door when he heard her sobs. What felt like an invisible wall was in front of him, and he could hardly move, feeling inadequate to help her. He'd completely messed up before, making her feel bad about her feelings, and it was no wonder she didn't want to be around him. But just as he was about to turn and leave, he saw yellow on her nightstand. His chest grew tight as he recognized the daffodils he'd brought to her for Max's funeral. Seeing it as a sign, he stepped forward, and then another step until he was near her bed.

Hoping not to scare her, he gently pulled back the sheets and crawled in behind her, molding his body to hers, just as she had done every night previous. She didn't reply, but her body relaxed completely against his, her way of showing acceptance.

She'd never touched him, but he couldn't help resting one of his palms against her hip, rubbing gently, hoping to soothe her.

Her breathing was rough, and she pressed her face into her pillow, away from him.

His fingertips rubbed against the silk of her summer nightgown, the material so soft and warm under his hand. Her skin was freckled from their time outside and he could see that despite his efforts with the sunscreen, she was still a little bit burned. He couldn't help but press a kiss against her back, and then her shoulder. And then again, and again, until she turned over in his arms, staring up at him with wide moist eyes.

**--b&b--**

Suddenly, what was upright seemed upside down, as Brennan rolled to her back, looking up to see Booth resting above her, his bare chest smooth in the pale moonlight coming through her window. His eyes were concerned, but kind, and she placed the palm of her hand against his cheek, enjoying the slight stubble there against her softer skin. He leaned into her touch for just a second and then was leaning toward her. Brennan's neck arched to meet him, and their lips stilled, a millimeter away from one another's. Hers parted, and whether it was in invitation or not, he accepted and lowered his lips that fraction more until there was nothing between them but shared breath and the soft brush of meeting. She groaned, and he almost pulled back, but her fingers threaded in the hair at the back of his neck, keeping him still as she kissed him back. Booth settled his weight more firmly against hers and wrapped his arms around her, letting his tongue whisper against the inside of her mouth, against the sweet line of her teeth.

Brennan's legs parted just a fraction, but it was enough to allow Booth to press closer to her, causing her to gasp, pulling her mouth away for air. Booth took the opportunity to touch her jaw and cheeks with his lips. "Bones…" he whispered. "I'm sorry about before." She nodded against his lips.

He paused when he tasted the remnants of her tears against her neck, and a wave of sympathy washed over him. Booth pulled in a deep breath and then rolled to his side, soothing her when she whimpered in disagreement. He continued to press light kisses against her skin, letting his hand rest gently against her stomach. "I don't like it when you're sad. Let me help you. Let me take care of you, Bones," he murmured, his fingers beginning a soft rotation over the silk of her nightgown. "Please…"

Brennan met his eyes and then nodded, her heart feeling full at the smile he gave her. She knew it was irrational to be so pleased by his approval, but all the same, she felt the sweet sting of pleasure, the one only achieved when his eyes conveyed his true admiration for her. But she gasped in surprise when he didn't kiss her mouth again, but instead shifted down on the bed, smoothing his hand down her stomach, over her center to settle on the mattress between her legs.

"Booth" she shuddered when his lips found the insides of her knees, and it was his name that spilled off of her lips, over and over, as he lightly kissed all up and down her legs. When he rubbed his thumbs against the insoles of her feet, a rush of moisture slicked between her legs, and her hips shifted in anticipation. But she wasn't going to ask, she didn't want to take advantage of him.

It seemed silly, her thinking that she was the one taking advantage of him, especially with the way he held her thighs open to his gaze and began nipping at the backs of her thighs, but still, she knew that she didn't want to ask for more than he wanted to give. But she couldn't stop the satisfied sigh that slid from her lips as he gently lifted the hem of her nightgown to settle just above the tops of her legs. The sharp hiss that escaped from his lips turned her on as much as anything he'd already done, and she knew he was shocked to see that she wasn't wearing underwear and was now completely bare to his gaze.

Booth had seen a lot of beautiful things in his life, but nothing compared to the way his partner was laying in front of him, so soft and pretty beneath his touch. He wanted to just look at her for the rest of his life. But when she shifted her hips, the invitation as old as time, he could resist no longer.

Instead of touching her with his fingers, he merely bent his head and took a sip from her heat.

A harsh moan slid up from her throat and into the night air, and her hands fell open at her sides in complete surrender to him and his touch. Booth hardly noticed however, as his entire being was centered on her desire for him. Time after time, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her until she was shifting and arching beneath him, her moans meeting his ears. He slid his thumbs to the seams where her thighs met her torso and pressed, parting her for a more intimate touch. And when he leaned over this time, his lips settled around her clit, beginning a gentle suction.

"Booth!" she cried out in pleasure, even as tears began to fall from her eyes again. It was too much, too much pleasure in spite of the pain in her heart, and she had no choice but to let her body react as it needed. But he knew what to do, and still continued his gentle touches, even letting one gentle index finger nestle against her opening, rubbing slightly against the slickness there, pressing and retreating, pressing, retreating. He created a rhythm with the tip of his finger and the tip of his tongue that soon had Brennan pressing her feet to the mattress to gain enough leverage to lift her hips up and into his mouth. Booth never lost his rhythmic touch, and instead grew all the more sure, encouraging her with soft strokes and easy kisses, perfect licks against her weeping flesh.

Brennan felt as if he had been pleasuring her forever, but then also felt as if time rushed to a culmination. She closed her eyes and saw sunsets, sandy beaches, blue skies, smiles, hand holding and Booth standing next to her. In her imagination, he tilted his head to the side and smiled at her, so kind and loving that she broke, her entire body reacting in spasms so intense she wasn't sure she'd ever recover. She wasn't sure what sounds were coming from her mouth, and she didn't care as the pleasure washed over her, as purely as the waves had earlier in the day.

When she began to settle, Booth gentled his touch and began a light massage of the inside of her thighs. When Brennan was completely relaxed against her mattress, he lifted his lips and pressed his cheek against the curve of his belly, both of them catching their breath from the experience.

Brennan's chest constricted in uncertainty. She wasn't completely sure how to react to him. Her fingers wove in the soft hair on his neck, and Booth stilled before resting his weight on his elbows on either side of her hips. He lifted himself up and over her and then settled back beside her, pulling her body against his, her back to his front. He kissed her shoulder again and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

Brennan felt warm and sleepy, but still cognizant enough to know that the pleasure had been fairly one sided. She rested her hand against his leg and turned her face toward his. "I could…"

"No," he kissed against her lips. "Not tonight. Not like this."

When she didn't answer, Booth's brow furrowed. "Do you…do you want me to leave?"

Brennan's hand tightened on the arm he had wrapped around his waist and she turned his in arms to pressed her hands to his chest. "No…don't leave," she answered simply, and he nodded.

Brennan watched, her skin feeling sensitive to Booth's near proximity, and the relaxed set to his body. She'd never been with him and seen him so at ease. Every muscle on his back and stomach was pronounced, but his face was passive, his eyes kind.

Booth had never seen her so relaxed, and he knew it was partially because of her emotional state, but also because of her sexual release. She closed her eyes and sighed, the sound absolute perfection to his ears. But then she looked up and he felt like she was examining him. Not in a bad way, but just very intimate, like a woman studies a man.

She struggled to bring cohesion to her thoughts, and her fingers brushed against his cheek and down his neck as she asked a question she'd been wondering about for a long time. "Do you look like your father?"

"Um…" he frowned, looking at her in shock and a tiny bit of betrayal, as if she should have known that that particular subject was off limits. And Brennan waited, wondering if once again, she'd said the wrong thing as a storm of emotions crossed over his face. Her breath caught in her chest as his cheeks contorted, perhaps at a painful memory, but then he met her eyes.

"No," he shrugged. "I don't. I look like my mom's dad."

A humorless chuckle left his lips, but he pulled her body tighter against hers. Her hands rested against his chest, in a combination of needing his support and wanting to comfort him.

"And my dad hated that guy," he was saying, his voice low and thoughtful. "And I think it was mutual, you know?" Booth frowned for a moment. "And I think that's another reason why he hated me."

The conversation in the muted room, under the blankets and sheets was incredibly intimate and personal, and Brennan continued to press her fingertips against his warm skin, keeping him close.

Brennan blinked. "Your father doesn't hate you, Booth."

He stared at her, and in his eyes, she could see that he wanted to believe her, but then he looked away. "Bones…that's nice of you to say, but in all honesty, you don't know that."

"Well…then he's foolish" her eyes began to droop and she moved a fraction closer to him. "Anyone who knows you and doesn't love you doesn't know the real you."

She spoke to wounds that were buried deep inside, and he felt his own face contort with emotion. Pressing his chin to the top of her head, he wrapped his arms around her. They were silent for a long time, and he thought maybe she'd fallen asleep, facing him for the first night.

"Do you know me, Bones?" he asked, a whisper into the intimate air, and he heard the desperation in his voice.

There was more silence, and then…

"Yes…" she whispered. "I do."

He closed his eyes and let her words wash over him and as she began to breathe in regular patterns, he held her, and then he also fell asleep.

**--b&b--**

The next morning, Brennan woke up and opened her eyes to find that she was literally pressed against almost every inch of her partner. She blinked as she tried to remember how that had happened, and then the events of the night before rushed to the front of her mind, and she shuddered at the memory of the sensations he'd caused in her body.

He was still fast asleep, and she looked at him. His hair was standing on end, and his mouth was open, soft snores escaping, and she couldn't help but smile, even as she felt slightly unsure about what to do next.

But his bare neck and chest were only centimeters away, and she could not resist pressing her lips to his skin. He was warm and easily moved, and she pressed on his shoulders until he was flat on his back, using her lips and tongue to trace all over his upper body. Having his strong and firm body splayed out beneath hers felt like the best gift, and she memorized every scar, every muscle, every inch of his skin. Thankfulness escaped through her every touch. He knew her, and he'd come to be with her, and he understood her…and…

He groaned and then opened one eye. "Hey…" he mumbled, sliding one hand over her head.

Brennan smiled and then moved up to press her face in his neck. "Good morning," she smiled again. Then she felt him tense, and she leaned back to see his eyes were wide as if he'd just realized that she was really there, and it wasn't a dream.

"Um…good morning" he repeated, running a hand down his face. She could see in his eyes the moment he remembered everything from the night before, and when she began to kiss him, he pulled away.

"Bones…you don't have to…"

She paused and then pulled back, "I want to." Her brow furrowed. "I mean, that is to say, I would very much like to kiss you."

His lips softened, as his eyes nearly crossed to remain open when she leaned down to kiss his mouth. Warm sheets, comfortable bodies, languid limbs, soft lips, soothing hands…

"No…" Booth pulled back, but pressed his lips to the skin below her ear. "I leave tonight, Bones. I…I don't want to do this and then leave you."

She knew what 'this' he meant, and she cupped his face in her hands. "Please." Brennan smoothed her hands down to his shoulders and rested her face against his chest. "I know this is a beginning. And I know we'll talk about it when I get back…"

It was what he wanted to hear, and what he needed to hear. His arms wrapped around her in an early morning embrace, and he swore to himself that it wouldn't be the last one they ever shared.

But still, his hands hesitated against the warm silk of her nightgown.

Brennan slid her hands underneath his and then moved to her back, pulling the nightgown completely off of her body, leaving her bare to his gaze.

Booth's nostrils flared as he took in the sight of her. Sunkissed cheeks and shoulders, freckling down to the gorgeous slopes of her pale, firm breasts, capped by sweet nipples untouched by the sun. His fingers twitched at her sides, and he stared at her, unsure he could actually bring himself to touch her perfect skin.

Her nipples tightened under his gaze, and her lips parted, even as her hips shifted against the sheets. "Booth?" she asked in a quiet voice, and he met her eyes.

She gasped at the intensity she saw there, and it made her feel even more exposed. "Just kiss me," she encouraged, leaning up to meet him halfway.

Booth pulled in a deep breath as he bent and caught her lips with his. He groaned and she tightened her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her.

Warm and willing were two words that most people wouldn't use to describe her, and nothing on the planet made him more proud than the fact that that part of her was _his_. And just as he sank a bit lower onto her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over, peering down at him with a smile.

Booth smiled to himself, glad that warm and willing didn't mean she wasn't about to take anything laying down, even him.

His hands smoothed up and down her sides, and his neck arched back as she began peppering him with tiny kisses. It felt so amazing to be the recipient of…of whatever emotion she was feeling. When she placed light, sucking kisses against is stomach and tugged at the waistband of his boxers, he offered no resistance. And when Brennan measured him once in her palm and then slid astride him, lowering herself onto his body, he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Her eyes were brighter than the sky, and the love he saw in them warmed him more than the sun. "You're beautiful, Bones," he said, and watched, amazed as she blushed, but didn't look away.

**--b&b--**

Brennan had been called beautiful by men before, and even during sex, but 'You're beautiful, _Bones_' was nothing she'd ever heard before.

His touch was steadier than the docks in the water and the affection in his voice was more private than a secluded beach house.

The sex between them was an extension of their lives, intertwined with one another in all ways.

As her breath began to falter, she pressed her hands to his shoulders, bearing down a bit more, pleased when his hands tightened on her hips and his mouth fell open.

"Booth…please."

She needed him to come, to lose control, just a bit. She needed to not be the only one who felt like life and purpose had come down to this instant. But she needn't have worried, because, he was getting warmer, and his hands were clutching her even tighter.

He'd called her beautiful…

But _she'd_ never seen anything as beautiful as Booth at the culmination of sexual release. His chest muscles flexed, and his neck grew flushed, and his jaw tightened, and his eyes were wide. His cheeks relaxed and his lips parted. His thrusts became more intense and his breathing more ragged.

"Bones…please" he repeated her entreaty, and she knew what he meant.

_Don't let me be alone in this. Show me you feel the same._

"I do…" she answered his unspoken plea. "Booth…"

Booth's arms wrapped around her and he hugged, tight, shuddering beneath her, and Brennan quaked all around him, the intensity of her emotions once again bringing tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Booth" she collapsed onto him, burying her face in the side of his neck, finding comfort in his soothing murmurs and soft touches. "I'm so…" she panted, her lips open against his skin as she tried to breath. "I'm so glad you came."

His stomach muscles pressed once, and then again, and then she heard him chuckle. Feeling confused, Brennan gathered up enough strength to peer into his eyes, as her mind rolled back to what she'd said.

Realizing the potential double meaning, she smiled, pressing her lips to his chest. "I meant I'm glad you came down here…to the beach."

"Ah…" he smiled, his body still slightly quivering beneath hers. "Me too…" he sighed, and tugged her close, and they both drifted off to sleep. "Me, too, Bones."

**--b&b--**

When Booth woke up a few hours later, he was alone. He rubbed his hand over his chest, and then sat up, searching around the bedroom for his boxers. His eyes caught on the vase of daffodils on the bedside table, and his heart expanded once again.

An idea began to form in his mind, and he wiped his eyes as he got off the bed before walking into the kitchen. When it was also empty, he frowned, walking around the house in search of his partner. When he noticed her standing outside, near the water's edge, he smiled to himself before walking to his bedroom and pulling on some clothes.

Brennan sensed the moment he was outside, as if her body was now even more attuned to his. But she didn't turn around, and instead just waited for him to join her.

There was a slight chill to the air, and she wrapped her arms around her body peering over the clear water.

"Hey, Bones" his voice was low and soothing.

Brennan did turn then, and met his eyes. "Hi."

The side of his mouth curved up in a small grin, and she felt a sliver of pleasure that she'd put it there.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and then stared out toward what she'd been looking at, and she looked at him. His hair was still kind of messy, and he hadn't shaved for a couple of days. His shirt was untucked, and he was tan. And smiling. He was _smiling_.

"You know…" he began. "You could come back with me today. I'm sure the airline would let you move your ticket date."

Brennan's eyebrows rose. "That's true."

He shrugged a shoulder. "Or you can stay here. It's up to you. But if you do stay here…" he nudged her shoulder with his. "I will be picking you up from the airport when you do come back to me."

She let the slip go by and then pondered on whether or not it even _was_ a slip of his tongue. "I'll think about it," she promised. "And at the very least, I'll go with you to the airport."

His eyes narrowed. "That seems silly, Bones. If you're not going back to DC…then you don't want to sit in a car for hours, even if it is a limo," his eyebrows waggled. "Not just to see me back to the airport."

Her own eyes narrowed, and she looked away, feeling almost challenged. "Would you do the same, if the roles were reversed?"

When he didn't answer, she looked back at him to see a chagrined smile on his face. "Okay, okay…" he conceded. "You can take me to the airport."

Booth watched as she smiled, and then as she took a deep breath. "Um…" he began, motioning with his thumb back to the house. "I am going to go and pack."

Brennan nodded, grateful for his intuition. "I'm just going to stay out here for a bit longer."

"Sure," he nodded and then paused before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

Brennan watched as he walked inside, and then she turned and faced the water. The expanse of it couldn't even compare with the size of emotion she felt.

**--b&b—**

Booth stood at the check in gate and smiled one last time. "You sure, Bones?"

Brennan smiled in return. "I'm sure…I just need a few more days by myself. But I'll be back soon. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Bones." He leaned in, hesitating. They hadn't really talked about them, and now wasn't exactly the time to make demands, but it still didn't stop him from pressing a soft but possessive kiss against her lips. He felt gratified when she returned it, smoothing her hands over his shoulders.

He stood up straight and hefted his bag strap higher on his shoulder. One palm caressed her cheek, his thumb rubbing gently. "Okay…I'll see you soon. And I am picking you up at the airport."

Brennan wrapped her fingers around his wrist and smiled, stepping back. "Okay."

He walked backward, keeping his eyes on hers until he had to turn the corner. In a moment of almost childish sweetness, he pressed his fingers to his lips and then blew her a kiss.

Brennan blinked in surprise; it had been years since anyone had done that, and she never would have imagined Booth doing it. But it warmed her heart. It made her want to run after him and also realize that he was confident in her being alone.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she wrapped her arms around her waist before turning and walking out of the airport.

**--b&b—**

Over the next three days, Brennan worked on her book and took long walks on the beach, considering the events of the previous days, weeks, months, years…

Her father's death was painful, emotionally. She recognized this. And in the past, since she'd been fifteen years old, she'd determined to distance herself from things or people that caused her pain. Losing her mother had hurt, and she never thought she'd admit it, but losing Max hurt worse. And she knew it was because of their reestablished relationship…the good in that caused a higher degree of suffering.

Rationally, then, it would make sense to distance herself from Booth. She felt almost divided between rational thought and emotional desire. But as she examined further, calling on all of her training, she dissected her needs and desires, realizing that it wasn't divided equally. Her emotions regarding Booth were stronger than her empirical reasoning that any pain that might be caused by losing him would be worth the pleasure in knowing him more and more.

And sleeping alone felt genuinely lonely for the first time in her life.

And…relaxing on the beach felt solitary. And walking at the water's edge made her want to see more of his footprints, and not less.

All of these thoughts and more swirled in her mind as she landed in DC. Questions formed and refused to accept pat answers. Would Booth want her, want more of her? Would he feel that she was worth it? Would he even be at the airport, like he said he would?

Her hand tightened on the handle of her suitcase, and her eyes scanned the crowded terminal. And then she saw him.

About twenty feet away, a small smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Appearing calmer than she felt, she walked in his direction, not stopping until she was directly in front of him.

"Hey…" he breathed, as if just then really believing she was there. "I, um…" he lifted the flowers in a somewhat awkward gesture. "I figured maybe it was time for some fresh flowers."

He'd kissed her goodbye, and now it was her turn to kiss him hello.

Standing on her tiptoes, she wrapped an arm around his neck and brought his lips down to hers, swallowing the pleasantly surprised moan that escaped him. The flowers he'd brought crushed between them, and she pulled back, hoping…

His cheeks were ruddy, but his eyes were happy, and he chuckled, biting his bottom lip and shifting his weight. He handed her the flowers and then picked up her suitcase, wrapping his arm around her and leading her toward the exit.

Brennan lifted the flowers to her nose. "I love daffodils."

Booth looked at her and smiled. "I know," he answered simply and tugged on her shoulders.

Brennan smiled, leaning into his side, feeling tired but welcomed, energized and comfortable all at once, all in his arm and smile and gaze. "I'm glad to be home," she confessed.

Booth hugged her tighter, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Me too, Bones. I can't live without you, and I don't want to."

His casual declaration warmed her heart, and she rested her cheek against him.

He drove her to her apartment and stayed.

And over the next few weeks, he moved more of his things there.

And over the next few months, he moved all of his things there.

And over the next few decades, they _lived_ there. Together.

And every week, he bought her daffodils.

**--b&b—**

**The end!**

**See you in an hour with "The Long Hot Summer Night", a one shot inspired by the words "Toned, wet, gleaming, mostly naked…"**


	4. Green

**Hey! This is a message that you should always eat your vegetables :)**

**--b&b--**

"Yuck" Booth commented through his hamburger as Brennan poured vinaigrette on her bowl of spinach salad.

She frowned and eyed the cheese and mayonnaise practically dripping from his sandwich. "I disagree. In fact, I was going to talk to you about that. You really need to be eating more green foods, Booth."

"I don't think so" he tossed a couple of French fries into his mouth. "Not that grass you're eating. With what, some fantastic vinegar poured on? Mmm…delicious" he mocked.

"Vinaigrette." She corrected. "And it's spinach, not grass, although in some parts of the world,--"

"Nope" Booth held up a hand. "Not interested in other parts of the world. Unless those parts of the world have hamburgers."

"So that's it, then?" she leaned forward, taking a sip from her water. "You won't even trust me, hmmm?"

"What?" he scoffed. "it's not about trust, Bones. It's about taste buds, that's all."

"I disagree. If you allow me to cook for you, some _green_ foods, I can guarantee you will like them."

Booth eyed her. "I don't know. That doesn't seem fair." In an instant, he grinned. "Ah, Bones. I do eat green food. And I love it, too."

"Oh?" Brennan nodded, impressed. "Well, I'm happy to introduce you to others, if you wish."

"I do" Booth crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back, a confident smile on his face. "I'll make you deal, there, Bones. I'll eat your green food, if you eat my green food of choice."

"That seems reasonable" Brennan agreed. "So long as your green food isn't some sort of meat. Like that horrific ham you and Parker were so proud about at lunch a couple of weeks ago."

"Green Eggs and Ham, _Bones_. Come on," he pleaded. "You've never read that book? That is just not right."

"What's not right, Booth, are the egg farms and manufacturers who--"

"Okay, okay, enough" Booth cut her off. "Just…I promise it's not green eggs or ham or green any kind of meat, alright?"

She blinked, wondering why he was getting annoyed from a perfectly rational discussion. "Alright. Fine."

"Fine" he nodded, pushing his plate of fries in her direction. "How about Saturday night?"

"Fine" Brennan repeated and dipped a fry in ketchup. "My place or yours?"

With any other woman, in any other conversation, and Booth would know what the end of that Saturday night would look like. But as it was, he was looking forward to some sort of cucumber surprise or something. Ugh. "Yours, I guess."

"Fine" Brennan repeated. "I'm looking forward to it." She speared a large bite of her spinach salad and ate it.

"Fine" Booth got in the last word, taking an even BIGGER bite of his sandwich.

**--b&b—**

**Saturday night………**

"Knocky-knocky, Bones" Booth called as he rapped his knuckles against her open door. "Now, I know you probably kept your door open just to annoy me, and because I know that, then you see…I'm not going to get annoyed. I'm just going to not worry about the fact that my partner…" he droned as he walked into her kitchen to see her bent over, digging in her fridge. The sight of her bottom lifted up to him like that was enough to steal his words.

"What did you say, Booth?" she rose and turned, blinking at him. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a tiny piece of what he guessed was lettuce sticking out of her hair.

An amazed smile crossed his lips, and he stepped forward, his previous thoughts forgotten as he pulled the offending green from her hair, rubbing it between his fingers before tossing it into her garbage can.

"What's in your bag?" she asked, eyeing the brown paper in his other hand.

"Oh…that's for me to know, and you to find out" he grinned, moving her aside and shoving the package into her freezer.

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't comment further, just wiped her hands on her apron. "I'm almost ready. If you want to have a seat, then I'll bring your food soon."

"_My_ food?" he asked. "Did you make enough for yourself?"

"No" she shrugged. "I assumed I'd be eating whatever you brought me."

"Ah…" he tapped her nose, and then blushed when she flinched and stared at him in surprise. "Um…well," he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You should eat something you have made. I will tell you that."

"Not confident in your cooking skills, Booth" Brennan fairly crowed, watching as Booth walked over to her dining room.

"Au contraire, Bones. I am an excellent cook." He sat down and stretched back in his chair, patting his firm stomach. "And an excellent eater."

Brennan laughed and then turned around and pulled down two plates from her cupboard. Booth watched her from his seat as she scooped some rather disturbing looking green…something or other from a pan and placed it on the plate. "What is that?" he craned his neck. "Seaweed?"

She eyed him with a raised eyebrow, clearly designed to show how immature he is. "No, Booth. It's a steamed spinach and asparagus blend with some garlic butter and other spices."

Booth pulled in a deep breath as she set the plate in front of him. "Okay…I guess."

"It's quite popular in other parts of the world, Booth, and…" She sat down and spread her napkin on her lap. "I think you might actually like it. I prepared it to your taste."

"You did?"

"Yes," Brennan shrugged. "I have eaten enough meals with you to know what you like and don't like, and I think you'll like this. It's kind of spicy, but there is an underlying sweetness…it's…well," she scooped up a bite for herself. "Just try it."

Booth followed her lead and took an exaggerated sigh as he forked a bit for himself.

"Booth," she chided, and then smiled when he did. "Just try it."

"Okay, okay…" he groaned and shoved the forkful in his mouth, working hard to not plug his nose at the same time. "Oh, hey…" he nodded, and cut another bite. "It's not bad."

A sweet smile crossed Brennan's lips. "I'm glad you like it."

Booth tucked into his plate and ate some more. "Good job, Bones. I'll eat your spinach asparagus any time."

"Well, that is good to know, Booth" she nodded. "Because I lied, and it actually IS seaweed."

"What?" he sputtered, reaching for his water glass. "Bones!"

His eyes were wide, but then he tilted his head to the side in disbelief when she smiled. "Bones…" his eyes narrowed and he leaned toward her. "Was that a joke?"

She bit her bottom lip and then nodded. "A rather good one, I think, as well, especially considering it was off the sleeve, as I had no way of planning it, since YOU were the one who brought up seaweed."

_Off the cuff_, he almost told her. But he didn't, and instead he just smiled and let her have her moment. "Yep. You got me."

**--b&b—**

"Now what the hell are these?" he joked when she set a plate of green beans between them.

"Booth" she shook her head. "You know what these are. They are green beans. I've seen you eat them before, so…"

"Yeah, I know" he sighed and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I was just teasing you."

"Oh" she nodded and then nodded again. "I get it. I will be better prepared for that next time."

"Right" he shook his head and chuckled. "But why did you make them? Did you just want to sneak them into my food like my mom used to do?"

"She did?" Brennan asked.

"Yep…" Booth nodded and collected some on his fork before eating them. "And I used to give them to the dog."

Brennan laughed. "My brother did that with broccoli."

"Oh yeah" Booth nodded and laughed. "Broccoli IS gross, Bones. I draw the line at broccoli. I mean, a man has to have some standards."

When Brennan arched an eyebrow at him, he gave her a charm smile. "I mean, come on, what's the point of being an adult if you have to eat broccoli. No way, no how. Not happening. Please do not tell me that you have broccoli for me to eat."

Brennan shook her head. "No, but if I had known, I would have."

"Ah, see…" he waved his fork in her direction. "Evil, Bones. You are evil. That is just not right."

Brennan leaned forward, enjoying their banter. "So I'm guessing that you didn't put broccoli in my freezer, then?"

"Nope" Booth grinned and leaned back in his chair. "I did not. And I must say, Bones…you really outdid yourself. Everything was great, but now…it's time for the main event. The main green event."

Her eyes narrowed. "It's not pudding, is it?"

"Green pudding?" Booth scoffed. "I've never even seen that. But if there was…" he called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. "You just stay put; I'll bring it in."

She heard him rummage around in his cupboards, and smiled to herself at the way he knew where things were.

"Mmmhmmm…this is what _I'm_ talking about." He grinned and tossed her a bowl and a spoon, lifting the lid off of his cardboard container.

"Ice cream?" she eyed him.

"Yeah, Bones. Look!" he tipped the carton upward so she could see inside. "Green!"

Her nose scrunched up, and he tapped the table. "No, no way, Bones. Do not tell me you have never had mint chocolate chip ice cream. Do NOT tell me that."

She was silent for a moment, and Booth tossed up his hands. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Brennan asked. "You told me not to tell you, so I--"

"What???!!!" Booth shook his head. "You see…_this_ was meant to be." he waved his hand around the room. "This wasn't necessary for ME to each vegetables, no, no, no, this was all about you! This was all written in the stars that you and I would sit here, and we'd each have a bowl, and I would get to show you the amazingness that is mint chocolate chip."

"Written in the stars?" she drolled, even as she watched him use the scoop into the ice cream. "You don't even believe in that kind of thing."

"Yeah, yeah…" he conceded and shoved her bowl toward her. "You got me. But still…this _is_ pretty important."

He watched as she took a small spoonful and brought it to her lips, staring at it before she took a bite.

"It looks weird."

"It looks weird?" he argued and grabbed her hand in his, moving the spoon closer to her lips. "What? No, come on. You served me spinach and asparagus, and yes…they were good, but they looked a LOT weirder that this, so come on, Bones, chop chop, eat up."

Brennan sighed but then ate the bite of ice cream. Booth watched with an interested grin then pulled his fingers away, as if he'd just realized he was still holding her hand.

"Mmhmmm…what did I tell you, right?" he cleared his throat.

She took another bite, her eyes widening. "Oh…"

Her breathy moan was a like a sock to the gut, and he couldn't stop staring at her, as she ate her ice cream. Her sweet and inquisitive smile always made him just about incapable of doing anything but wanting to kiss her, and now was no different.

"What's the matter, Booth?" she was asking, but then his lips were on hers.

"Oh…" she pulled back and blinked.

"Sorry…" Booth shook his head and pulled in a shuddered breath. "Sorry, Bones. I um, I don't know what I was thinking."

"No, don't apologize" she nodded and looked down to her ice cream, moving it around with her spoon. "I enjoyed it, so please don't feel bad on my account."

Booth's throat felt warm, and he smiled, looking down to his untouched dessert. "Yeah. Alright. Thanks, Bones."

Their eyes met for a moment, and they both smiled before continuing with their ice cream.

Once they were done, Booth carried the carton and placed it back into the bag. "Well, I guess I should get going?" the question hung between them ,and Brennan paused as she started a dish full of water.

"Oh" she nodded. "Um, if you have something else to do, then I guess so. But…I don't have any plans for the evening, so if you wish to stay, we could um…I don't know, watch a movie or something."

"Sure" Booth shrugged, cursing the way his voice cracked slightly. "I mean…sure, that sounds fun."

She smiled and bit her lip. "You can go in and turn on the TV, if you want. I'm just going to put a few dishes in the sink.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked, already moving the ice cream to the freezer to keep it from melting. "I can help."

"No, I'll only be a couple of minutes. You can pick out a movie."

"Yeah, okay." He smiled to himself as he walked to her living room. He could just imagine what kind of movies she had. Tales from Timbuktu or Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous Skeletons, or something like that. "Bones, Bones, Bones…" he muttered. "Bones and movies. What do we have going on?"

"Did you choose something?" she asked, walking in to join him in the living room.

"Nope, not yet. Just started looking."

"Oh, well…what are you in the mood for? Or we can just turn on the TV, I guess.

Booth turned and nodded. "Let's do that."

It was kind of strange, not having any open cases to discuss or paperwork to finish up. Or even something serious to talk about. No, this was just the two of them, hanging out.

Booth smiled as he sat on the couch, and he rested his arm along the back. Brennan looked at it for a moment and then sat near him, close enough that if she moved her arm, she might touch him, but not really touching him at all.

Booth leaned forward and picked up the remote, sighing as he relaxed into the corner of the couch. "Ah, this is the life, Bones."

She turned to him with a smile. "Remote controls?"

He laughed and nodded, tapping her on the shoulder with the remote. "Yep, pretty much."

She shook her head, clearly disbelieving. "I am sure there is something interesting on the National Geographic channel."

"Mmhmm…I am sure you would think so, Bones. And I'm sure there is something even better on ESPN."

Her brow furrowed. "That sports channel?"

"Yeah, Bones" he nodded and smiled. "That sports channel. Pretty much THE sports channel, but you know…I'm sure they don't mind you calling it that."

"They can't even hear me, so what does it matter?"

"Yeah…" he sighed and opened up the guide on her cable box. "It doesn't. Let's just see what else is on. Oh…Back to the Future."

"I like this movie" Brennan turned to him, a surprised look on her face.

"You do?" Booth nudged her shoulder with the back of his hand. "Me too. I thought it was awesome when I was younger."

"So did I," Brennan confessed. "Now it seems foolish, but there was even a time when I used to imagine that I could go back in time and…"

"And what?" Booth leaned his head closer to hers. "Solve experiments?" he teased.

"No…" Brennan bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I wanted to meet my parents when they were teenagers, and see what they were like."

Booth's eyes roamed over her face. Man, she was so pretty. "Yeah, Bones. I did too. I think everyone did."

She blinked, as if realizing for the first time that she had something in common with a large group of people. "Oh…"

Booth watched her as she sat back against her couch. Her hair was soft against his arm, and his fingertips were just millimeters away from her shoulder, her cashmere sweater calling out to him. He felt like he was back in high school, sitting at the movies, desperate for that electric first touch, feeling it all over his body.

Then she looked at him, surprised to find him staring at her. Booth blushed a bit, then inhaled when her eyes fell to his lips. He couldn't help but lean just a bit closer to her, and sure enough, his fingers rubbed ever so gently against her shoulder, and her sweater was as soft as he'd imagined, the friction between it and his fingertips sparking.

"I'll be right back" she murmured and moved off of the couch, _just_ as he was thinking about leaning in to kiss her again. After five years, he wasn't sure where his control had gone, considering that he'd been around her pretty much every evening, and had never actually leaned in to kiss her.

"Whoa!" Booth exclaimed when she walked back into the living room, the carton of ice cream in her hand. "Bones…more ice cream, hmm?"

"What" she shrugged a shoulder and sat next to him. "It's good."

Booth smiled and bit his bottom lip, nudging her shoulder with his. "Admit it…I was right."

Her eyebrows rose, and she didn't say anything, just smiled as she lifted the lid off the ice cream.

"Oh, ho, Bones!" Booth grabbed for the carton. "Maybe I should keep this all for myself until you _do_ admit that I was right."

"No" Brennan insisted, pulling the carton her way. "I'll concede that while it still looks kind of strange, and no natural foods are this bright of a green color…the taste is quite satisfying. There. Are you happy, now?"

Booth's chest felt warm and he was feeling a nice little Bones buzz going on. "Yes. Very happy. But I'd be even happier if you'd brought a spoon in for me."

Brennan tucked her chin down, almost shyly, and then produced two spoons, one for her and one for himself.

"Ah, Bones…" Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her to him. "Yes!"

He'd hugged her like that before, but usually when they were standing, or walking together. Sitting on the couch created somewhat of a different balance and dynamic, and with his arm around her like this, their faces were very close to each other. Brennan's eyes grew just a fraction wider and slightly inquisitive, and Booth couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her again. Damn it, he was under some kind of spell!

"I…" he whispered as he pulled back. "Um…thanks."

"You're welcome" she breathed, and he blinked before pulling back.

Feeling awkward, he took the spoon from her hand and then took the lid from her hands and set it on her coffee table. She didn't say anything, and he didn't say anything else, but just spooned some ice cream up to his mouth.

Brennan did the same, and Booth smiled at the very pleased look on her face after her first bite. He realized he was _staring_ at her when she looked at him and blinked.

"What?" she asked, wiping at her mouth. "Do I have ice cream on my face?"

"No" Booth chuckled. "It's just…" He exhaled slowly. "I don't know what it is, Bones…but I can't take my eyes off of you tonight."

Her face grew serious, and then she frowned. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well," Booth shrugged, a smile on his face, as he took another bite of the ice cream. "I guess that depends."

"It does?" she asked, taking another bite for herself as well. "On what?"

"On whether you mind that. Whether or not that makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh…" Brennan looked down to the ice cream, poking it with her spoon.

When she didn't say anything else, Booth figured that meant she minded a little bit. He cracked his knuckles together and leaned back against the couch, trying to pay attention to the movie.

But after awhile, he felt her eyes on him. He ignored it for a few minutes, sparing her a glance every once in awhile, especially when he had more ice cream, but when she was openly staring at him, he looked back at her.

"What's on your mind, Bones?"

"Hmmm?" she blinked, almost startled by his question. "Oh, I was just thinking that I also like looking at you. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No" Booth nodded once. "It doesn't. But it could lead to trouble…"

"Trouble?" she asked, missing the hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Bones." He took another bite of ice cream and watched as her eyes narrowed on the way he licked his spoon. _Oh, so much trouble._

Booth stretched his arms over his head, noticing that her gaze went to the line of skin exposed over the top of his jeans. "Because if you are looking at me…" he took the ice cream from her hand and placed the lid back onto it. "And I'm looking at you…"

"Hey…" she complained. "I was still eating that."

Booth grinned and set the nearly empty carton on her coffee table. Then he laid back on her couch and tugged her elbows until she was hitched over him.

"Here's the thing, Bones. If I'm looking at you, and you're looking at me…then I'm going to think about kissing you. And if I think about kissing you, then…" his hands rested gently against her sides. "Then I might actually kiss you. And if I do that, then I might kiss you again, and if that happens…well…"

Brennan seemed to be getting the message, and she rested her own hands on his chest. "Is that the trouble part?"

Booth laughed, even as her lips were descending to his. His hand tightened around her waist, the edge of her shirt rising to allow his fingertips to brush against her smooth back.

"Mmmm…" she moaned into his mouth. "Better than ice cream."

"Yeah" he agreed, kissing all around her mouth before pressing open mouthed kisses on her neck. He didn't even notice that she'd put her hands under his shirt until she was tugging it over his head. Booth rose up far enough to discard it, and then sat all the way up, wrapping her arms and legs around him and standing, grabbing the ice cream. He kissed her as she clung to him, her fingers making him insane with desire as she traced patterns over his bare back and chest, the blunt scrape of her fingernails a contrast to the sweet mint of her tongue and lips.

Booth barely had the presence of mind to make it to the kitchen, shoving the ice cream into the freezer. A thought crossed his mind of taking it to the bedroom with him, but he didn't want any tricks this first time.

No, he just wanted her. And she wanted him. She'd unwrapped her legs from his waist and was still kissing him, pulling him with her arms down the hallway to her bedroom.

Once they were inside, she flicked on the dim light and stepped back, pulling off her sweater with one tug, leaving her in a pair of black pants and a dark purple bra.

Booth blinked, and felt like his heart had stopped beating, and while he tried to breathe again, she managed to peel off her pants and had stepped forward to loosen his. When he felt his jeans pool at his feet, he shook his head. "Whoa, uh…maybe we should slow down a bit" he muttered, even as his hands tugged at the waistline of his boxers.

"Why?" she asked, peeling off her bra and panties and settling in the center of her bed. Her lips parted slightly, and so did her knees. Booth couldn't help leaning over her and clasping her face in his hands, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

She kissed him back. She rubbed her tongue against his and clutched his shoulders, the muscles there strumming with strain. He made a noise, deep in his throat, quite like a growl, and then she was tugging him toward her. "Don't just stand there. Get in bed."

"That's not a good idea." he pressed his face to the side of her neck. "_Definitely_ trouble." Still, he was climbing under the sheets with her. "But damn, you taste good."

Any response she might have had was cut short by his hands on her breasts, then her stomach, and then easing her thighs apart. She arched into his hands. "Do we want to get in trouble?"

He smiled against the inside of her breast. "Different kinds of trouble, Bones. And yeah, I plan on getting into some." His fingertip swiveled just at her entrance as he kissed her mouth.

"Mmmm…Booth, more." she moaned. She couldn't see him anymore; he had ducked beneath the covers. She could feel his mouth close over one of her nipples and she groaned. His mouth and his body were a few degrees warmer than her and he felt like the most sensual blanket ever imagined. "Please, more…" was all she could say when he licked the cup of her belly button. He murmured something else, but whatever he said was muffled against her flesh. Then he ducked lower and she felt his thumbs on her sex. He parted her and she felt him take a long slow lick. She nearly arched off the bed. His tongue was raspy and felt unbelievably amazing. He licked her he'd licked the ice cream off the spoon, but nothing about him now was cold. Her legs were spread so wide she felt she might break in two. She could hear what sounded like growl and realized he was as turned on over this as she was, as he licked and sucked and licked some more. When his tongue rasped over her clit again and again, she shoved the sheets off of them so she could see what he was doing. The sight of him between her legs tipped her over and she groaned wildly, "Booth…oh my…oh, Booth." Her uterus clenched and she felt waves of pleasure race over her body as she came and came and came.

Her eyelids felt so heavy as she recovered, but when she forced her eyes open, it was to see Booth leaning on his elbow beside her, a smug look on his face. "What are you doing?" she asked, blinking again in pleasure.

Booth's lips curved up in a smile. "Well…" he let his trigger finger rub gently against her belly. "I don't know…"

Brennan watched as he blushed, and she guessed what he might be thinking of.

"Are you wanting me to get into some trouble?" she murmured, and at the tail end of her question, she gently wrapped her fingers around his erection.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…' he groaned and fell to his back. "Don't tease me, Bones."

Her kisses peppered over his chest and stomach, and he could feel her smiling against his skin. That, combined with her soft strokes caused Booth's eyes to roll back in his head. "Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones…" he chanted.

Lips, hands, Bones…oh… "Please…" he begged, opening his eyes to see her crawling over him, her hand still between his legs. "Please, baby."

"Don't call me baby" she rubbed her lips over his earlobe and parted her thighs over his hips, rubbing the head of his erection between her legs.

"Not…" he panted, arching his neck to maintain eye contact. "Not even in bed?"

"_My_ bed" she challenged, but also smiled, releasing him to settle her weight on her elbows on either side of his chest. Her hips gave a little wiggle, and then she was sliding backward, and he was rocking up, and then…

Brennan swallowed and buried her face in Booth's neck. "Mmmm…"

Trying to catch his breath, just from being joined with her, Booth nodded, rubbing a soothing hand against her bare back. "Yeah, baby—I mean, Bones."

The little kisses began again as she began to squeeze him with her internal muscles, rotating her hips in a circular motion. Whether it was designed to make him crazy or not, it did, and Booth had to bite his lips not to grab her hips and pound into her from below.

But when she pressed her mouth to his and let her hands clench on his shoulders, he couldn't help himself.

"Hang on, Bones," he commanded, wrapping his arms around the bottom of her waist, pinning her to him as he began to rock up and down.

"Don't stop…" She pleaded. "Please don't stop."

"Oh, I'm not stopping. Not now, not ever." A sudden vice wrapped around his heart as he worried this might be the only time he ever got to see her like this. Not just naked, and coming in his arms, but all of it…bending over to reach something in the fridge, standing in the kitchen, oblivious to a piece of lettuce in her hair. Having her cook for him, and seeing…

His orgasm settled at the base of his penis as the memory of her face after her first bite of the mint ice cream. "Oh, Bones" he gasped, desperately trying not to come. "Please say you feel the same way. Please say…" his neck strained and his arms tightened around her. "Please say this isn't all…"

"It's not" she nodded, rubbing her lips over every inch of skin she could. "I won't stop. Not now, not ever."

As she repeated his words, he bucked up into her with such force that she cried out, her own orgasm ripping through her body as he came with her, under her, for her… "Oh, Bones…"

"Yes!" she gasped, hugging him to her as she shuddered all around him. "Yes, Booth…"

They clung to one another and tried to breathe normally. Brennan tried to roll to her side, but Booth let out as fierce of a snarl as he could, considering she'd just rocked his world, and settled for just holding onto her tighter.

They made love again that night, and again, and in between, ate ice cream and smiled and teased each other.

"So…" Booth snuggled up to her side and dipped his spoon in the ice cream. "I still don't think I've heard the three words I want to hear."

Brennan eyed him, leaning forward and eating the ice cream he offered to her. "And what would those three words be?"

Booth smirked and kissed her, enjoying the flavor of minty-Bones. "_Booth, you're right_. Those are the three words I want to hear, just about more than anything. I was right about the ice cream, and you said you liked it, but you didn't say I was _right_…so, come on, Bones. You never said it, so give it up, now…tell me what I want to hear."

Brennan tilted her head to the side and leaned down, kissing him on the lips. "You're right, Booth" she murmured, rubbing the tip of her tongue against the seam of his lips. "I never said it."

"Ah," he pouted, but kissed her again, setting the ice cream on her bedstand. "Not nice, Bones."

"Oh yeah?" she snuggled down his chest, running her fingers over his stomach. "Are you sure?"

As she moved lower, Booth sighed. "Maybe kind of nice."

"Just kind of?" she teased, using her tongue and lips to make him crazy. Crazier than he already was, that is.

"Really, really…_REALLY_" he gasped as she took him into her mouth. "Really nice, Bones."

Nothing in the world compared to the feel of her smiling around him. "Oh, so nice."

"Not trouble?" she mocked, running her fingernails over his thighs.

"Nice trouble" his hips twisted. "You're _nice_ trouble, Bones."

She laughed then leaned up to kiss him. "You're right about that, Booth."

"Ah!" he gloated and rolled her underneath of him. "Say it again."

Brennan wrapped her legs around him and looked in his eyes. "Make me."

Booth barked out a laugh and cupped her bottom in his hands. "Oh, I will, Bones. I will…for the rest of our lives."

Brennan smiled and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "You're right about that, too."

**--b&b—**

**The end!**

**See you in an hour for the beginning chapter of a story called "All Talk"**


	5. Blue

**Even though it seems like sometimes there is no forward movement on the B&B front, if you go back and watch the earlier eps and compare them to just the _respect_ they have for one another, I think it's very sweet and telling how much they care for each other. A friend of mine at work is just borrowing my season one DVDs, and I find myself wanting to watch them again too, though, because there was just something very delicious about the tension between them at first. but I also think it's just as great that they seem to be learning the art of compromise. Not that they are giving in or OOC compared to the original people we met, just that in this little dance of theirs, they are much closer, and much more in tune with what the other is thinking. Sometimes, at least. And now, the tension is between us and them.**

**I wanted to bring a little taste of that into this one shot. I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to those who have commented so far. I appreciate reading the reviews in between my posts and little morning naps. :)**

**--b&b--**

_**2005…**_

"Ah, damn it." Booth huffed. "My pen's out of ink." He shook it and tapped the end on Brennan's desk. "Come on, baby…give Daddy just a _little_ bit more."

Brennan watched in disbelief as he gave a pep talk to a pen. "What are you doing, Booth?"

He looked up and blinked. "Hmmm, what? I…you know" he shrugged. "I want my pen to work."

"That's foolish" Brennan insisted, opening up her top drawer. "I have plenty of other pens you can use. I am a writer, you know."

"Trust me" he mumbled under his breath. "I know."

"What's that?" she asked, tilting her head in his direction.

"I said…" he considered whether it was worth the bickering. "Nah," he sighed. "Don't worry about it, Bones."

Her eyes narrowed, and he could see it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him _not_ to call her Bones.

A smirk curved up the side of his mouth and he leaned back in his chair, ignoring her visual disapproval as he propped his feet up on her desk. "So, Bones…" he wheedled. "What are you doing this weekend?"

She ignored his question and shoved his feet off of her desk, making him almost fall to the floor. He sputtered, but she just calmly continued with her paperwork.

"Jeez…_warn_ a guy!"

Without looking up, she arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to finish the forms, or not?"

Booth pressed his tongue to the inside of his mouth and then rolled up his sleeves, reaching for the stack of papers he still had to sign. "Hand me a pen, Bones."

She didn't reply, and he sighed. "Bones…" he complained. "You said you had plenty, now…come on. Hand one over."

Brennan reached into her desk and handed him several pens. Booth eyed them with a frown. "Any of these blue ink?"

"What?" she asked. "No, of course not. Only black ink."

"No." Booth shook his head and pointed to his completed stack of forms. "Only blue. It says so."

"Where?' Brennan rifled through her stack. "It does not."

"Well, it should," Booth insisted, grabbing a post it from the corner of her desk and scribbling with one pen after the other. "Bones…" he whined. "Why don't you have blue pens? I only use blue pens."

"Well, excuse me, Booth" Brennan leaned back in her chair. "I didn't realize I was responsible for supplying you with blue pens. From now on, perhaps you should be better prepared."

His eyes narrowed, and he scowled at her. "Fine. Perhaps I will."

"Good" she shrugged a casual shoulder and got back to work.

Booth watched her methodical process, then huffed and pressed his elbows to the desk, running one frustrated hand through his hair. "You know what? I'm just going to finish these later. At my desk. With a blue pen."

Once again without looking up, Brennan commented. "Does that pen call you 'Daddy', too?"

A growl rose from his throat and he grumbled as he nearly knocked over the chair in his haste to stand up and leave her office. He stormed back in a few seconds later and grabbed his stack of papers. "I forgot these."

Brennan looked at him and arched a brow, and Booth gritted his teeth and stormed out again.

**--b&b—**

_**2010…**_

"Is that it?" Angela pushed the shopping cart near the laundry detergent. "I'm ready to be done with this."

"I told you that you didn't have to come with me, Ange" Brennan eyed her as she pulled some shampoo off of the rack on the end of the aisle, popping open the lid to sniff it. "I needed to shop for some essentials, and said I could meet you at your place. With Ted and Harry."

"Ben and Jerry, sweetie." Angela shook her head. "It's Ben and Jerry. And I know…" Angela sighed. "You're right. It just seemed smart at the time for us to drive together. But I'm really ready to take this wine and this cheese and bread and get back to my place for girls' night in."

Brennan smiled. "Me too. I just need to get some pens."

"Pens?" Angela's eyebrow arched. _Pens were essential_? "Like writing pens?"

"Yes, of course" Brennan took over the cart and began walking toward the office supplies. "What other kinds of pens are there?"

"Well, pig pens, for one, but…" When Brennan eyed her, Angela shrugged. "I know, I know…not rational." She sighed. "I thought you didn't have to buy your own desk supplies. Don't we requisition those through Cam?"

"Yes," Brennan nodded. "But…these are blue pens."

"Blue? You don't use blue pens."

"I am aware of that" Brennan answered. "These aren't for me." She reached the section of the aisle with the pens and carefully examined two packages. "They are for Booth."

"For Booth, hmmm?" Angela crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Doesn't he have his own pens?"

"Yes," Brennan answered, a bit defensively. "However, sometimes he forgets, or for whatever reason, he needs one, and so it's nice to have them on hand. But I don't feel right having the Jeffersonian spend money on them, and…"

"And…Booth can only use blue pens, hmmm?"

"Yes" Brennan stated, choosing one of the packages and placing the other back. She offered no more reasoning and only began walking toward the checkout line.

Angela shook her head and sighed as she began pushing the cart after her. Essential, indeed.

**--b&b—**

**A few days later…………**

"Hey, Bones. What do you know?" Booth entered her office and closed the door behind him, holding their most recent case file in his hand.

Brennan looked up from her spot on her couch and tilted her head to the side in surprise. "Quite a lot, actually. It would take me a long time to recite everything I know."

"Okay, okay" he collapsed onto the couch beside her and leaned his head back against the back of it. "Ready for the exciting world of paperwork?"

"Sure," Brennan shrugged.

"You know" Booth sighed. "We're going to work on your sarcasm…" he leaned forward and opened up the file folder. "But first…we've got to sign some forms." He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and then frowned, pulling it away to peer inside. "Ah, damn it. I think I left my pen in the SUV." He eyed Brennan as he tried to remember. "Yeah…" he pointed at her. "I went to the bank after lunch and made a deposit, and so…" he sighed again. "Damn it."

"Don't worry about it, Booth. I have a pen you can use." Brennan stood up and walked to her desk, opening it up and pulling out a pen for him. She handed it to him and sat back down.

"Thanks, Bones" Booth muffled as he bit the blue end of the cap off. He propped his knee up on the couch and then leaned over her and grabbed a couple of what he called her 'brainy magazines' to write on. Brennan blinked and instinctively inhaled at his clean scent. Unlike most men, he almost always smelled good, even after a heavy workout, although she didn't always have the opportunity to be around him like that. (And she wondered why she used the word opportunity). Now, it was the end of the day, the end of their week, and his dress shirt was still as crisp, his suit just as cleanly pressed as if it were a Monday morning. But it was just a fleeting instant, and then he was back beside her, the tip of his tongue pressed against his lips as he concentrated on their work.

**--b&b—**

Booth blinked and tried to concentrate on the words right in front of them. It wasn't that hard; all he had to do was see the line and write his name. Seeley Booth. He'd been writing it for years, nothing new there. Except well, he could swear that Bones was wearing a new perfume. It certainly wasn't anything she'd worn before, and hell, after five years of working beside her, he'd kind of become an expert at it. This one was almost kind of flirty, and…although he knew smart wasn't a smell, for some reason, that was the only word he could think of to describe it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Name, name, name. Seeley Booth. Got it.

Brennan peeked over to Booth's paper, watching as he wrote his name with the blue pen. Lately she'd been thinking a lot about Booth, thoughts that didn't have anything to do with work, and everything to do with the last conversation she'd had with her Dad. He'd asked her to meet for lunch but had been mostly quiet the whole time, asking her about her work, but not continuing any conversation she started.

Just as the bill had come, and just as she'd been about to ask him if anything was wrong, he'd rested his elbows on the table between them and looked at her. "You know, baby…I was just thinking the other day about when I first met your mother."

Her eyes had widened. "Love at first sight; you've always said that."

"Yeah" he'd nodded. "But maybe I was exaggerating. I mean, I was totally hooked, but she also made me crazy. I just had to realize that she was making me crazy in all the right ways, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Ah," he'd sighed and motioned for the check. "It's just that the things about her that annoyed me at first were the things I ended up loving about her most."

And Brennan had been thinking about all of that, and now, here with her partner, and his blue pen. A blue pen she'd bought with him in mind, only him…

"Everything okay, Bones?" his voice was low and broke through her thoughts.

"What?" she blinked and realized she was staring at his hands. "Yes. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Booth held up his paper and squinted at it in an exaggerated manner. "What…making sure I'm spelling my name right? Hmm…S-E-E-L-E-Y…yep…got it." he turned to her with a smile and a wink, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Seeley J. Booth" she nodded, and he smiled, leaning in and tapping her against the shoulder.

"That's right, Bones." His smile was shy and genuine, and his fingers were still near her arm, and then they were skimming down to her elbow.

Brennan watched as if almost in slow motion, Booth cupped her elbow and used his pen to mark the inside of her elbow.

"Oh," she commented on a soft breath and watched as Booth looked at her in surprise.

She read the horror on his face, and he shook his head, stunned."Bones…I…I don't know what I was thinking."

Brennan stared at the inside of her arm, where he'd written three letters.

SJB

"Your initials?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"Bones…" he sounded almost frantic.

"You know…" her voice took on an academic tone. "It's almost as if you wished to brand me, in a possessive way, and anthropologically, that means that--"

"It doesn't mean that…" he clasped her elbow in his hand and lifted it, using his other hand to begin wiping away the mark he'd made.

"No" Brennan insisted, pulling her arm back.

"No?" Booth looked at her, shocked.

"I…" Brennan gritted her teeth, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "I want to know what you were thinking. Were you trying to mark me as yours?"

"No!" Booth assured her. Except, she wasn't entirely _sure_ she wanted to be assured that way. "It was just a joke…that's all."

"I see." Brennan schooled her features and returned to her work.

Booth's eyes narrowed, and he watched her, and his jaw worked back and forth. "Well, would that be the worst thing?" Their eyes met and held, and Booth swallowed. "You know…branding each other like that."

"Each other?" Brennan asked.

"Well, yeah" Booth shifted uncomfortably from his position on her couch. "You know…as partners, that kind of thing."

"As partners?" she repeated.

"Um…" Booth rubbed the back of his head. His eyes dropped back down to where he'd marked her arm. It had been so blatant, too…his initials. Not a star or a smiley face or anything like that. Just him. On her. Oh, hell.

"Well…" he swallowed. "Maybe not _just_ partners, but…" He looked up just in time to see her leaning over to press her lips against his. "So…I guess…" his almost hoarse voice trailed off when her eyes widened.

In that instant, Booth realized that one taste wasn't going to be enough, so he leaned in again…kissing her just a bit longer. And then a third time, and then a fourth, fifth, sixth, each time longer than the one before. Then they were just kissing, with no thought to a count or time. Her hands rested gently against his face, and he smelled her perfume there, and had a vision of her standing in front of her bathroom mirror, dabbing it to the insides of her wrists. Tenderness swept over him, and he wrapped one arm around her back and cupped her head with his other hand, gently laying her back on her couch.

"Bones" he whispered in her ear, and caught the scent of her perfume there too. "Okay, Bones…"

Brennan's mind raced, even as her body reacted in passivity to Booth's gentle assault. He made her act in ways she never previously wanted to act. If she was honest with herself, she also had to admit that she'd never quite expected Booth to ever seduce her, but that was exactly what was happening. His hands were caressing her hips in smooth and softly strong circles, and his lips…oh, his lips were branding her far more effectively than his initials in blue pen. With every kiss, every touch of his soft and warm mouth against her throat and down her arms, Brennan felt her heart rate increase, but her stress level decrease.

In the back of her mind, she knew that it was the middle of the afternoon, and they were in her office. The door was closed, but not locked. Anyone could walk in at any moment. Yet none of that added any urgency, and she relaxed, trying to concentrate on the pleasure Booth seemed determined to give her.

Booth kissed her again, trying to absorb the soft moans that were escaping from her lips. He was intoxicated by her, in the way she was so accepting of his touch. He'd never been as in tune with another woman in his life, and he felt honored to be with her. His hands took on a mind of their own and splayed over her waist, his thumbs brushing her skin. When she didn't protest, he began to unbutton her blouse, making sure to keep his touch light. After peeling back the front of her shirt, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the sweet curves between her breasts. Her perfume was concentrated in that spot, and his lips parted against her skin, the soft flush of pink that formed there incredibly attractive to him. Her bra was a dark burgundy, sturdy but silky. It covered her, but was still thin enough that when he cupped her in the palm of his hand, he felt her warmth through the fabric, and in the center of his palm, he felt the gentle press of her nipple.

His slow and light rotation had her squirming slightly, and he covered both breasts with his palms, not squeezing, just rubbing her with the palms of his hands. His lips trailed down to the smooth skin of her belly, the pale white of her skin a contrast to her black pants and his light brown hands.

Brennan knew about friction; she knew all about what caused it and the balance of electricity. But no scientific formulas reached cohesion in her brain as Booth continued to touch her. In her job, where she was always working, always bending over, examining, probing, searching…all of that…it felt amazing to just relax. She loved her job and would not complain about the important work she did, especially not to her partner. But to have him recognize, innately, her need and desire for…slow and easy…

A deep sigh escaped her lips and she sank even deeper into her couch. That Booth was still completely dressed turned her on. She wasn't a selfish lover in general, but right now, she was enjoying his touch. It was one sided, or so she thought.

But then, he pressed the side of his face against her belly and inhaled such a shuddering breath that Brennan realized Booth was receiving as much pleasure as she was, if not more.

When his deft fingers loosened her pants at the waist and smoothly lowered them down to settle beneath her hips, her fingers slid to the back of his neck. It was an intimate moment for both of them. And Brennan realized she was also branding him as hers.

Booth felt like he was in a dream. The way she was allowing him to give her pleasure was surprising, but he wasn't complaining. He'd imagined it, of course, but then always figured she'd be more aggressive. Her peaceful allowance toward him felt like a gift and he wanted to repay her by making her feel better than she ever had before. His lips traced over the top line of her modest underwear, the deep wine color the match of the silky bra. It was such a classy set, and he knew his partner was a classy lady sometimes. With one hand braced on the back of her couch, he slid forward, the front of his suit and buckle and tie just this close to brushing against her skin as he once again kissed her on the mouth. She squirmed under him, her hips beginning a circular rotation. Booth took her cue and continued kissing her while pressing his palm to her mound, rotating his hand in counter time to her rhythm.

She was warm through her panties, and they were soft and growing wet between them. In her boldest move yet, Brennan reached for his hand and moved his fingers under the bottom hem of her panties, sliding two of his fingers through the damp heat there. Booth groaned against her lips and kissed her harder before backing away, looking into her eyes, just to make sure she was with him, really with him.

He'd never seen her look more sure of anything, and she cupped the back of his head with her hand and forced him back down to her mouth, plunging her tongue between his lips, just as his index finger slipped inside her sheath.

He groaned again, and Brennan felt it all the way down to her toes. With no instruction necessary, her partner was about to bring her to orgasm. In her office, on the couch. Fully clothed, and with minimal touching. Just the thought of it sent her closer to the pinnacle, and as if he knew it, he began to work her silky underwear under his thumb, using the fabric as barrier between his calloused thumb and her sensitive clit. The combination of the pressure combined with the silk made Brennan part her legs a bit wider and clamp onto his shoulders with her hands. Her pants around her hips prevented her from spreading her legs as far as she wanted to, but also allowed the pressure of Booth's hand between her legs to be more pronounced.

"Booth…" she moaned, her first word since he'd kissed her. Where she thought he'd kiss her again, instead, he just looked into her eyes, watching as he concentrated his touch just so. Brennan tipped over into an orgasm so sweet it brought tears to her eyes. It was almost painful, the sensation, like a sugar overload or high pitched flute. "Ah!" she ached all over in delicious release. "Oh…"

Her words were gone; all that remained was the softly retreating touch of his hand between her legs. With his other hand, he cupped her breast, using his thumb to caress her nipple, now hardened from her orgasm.

She swallowed as she continued to look up into his eyes, wondering with just a tiny bit of fear what Booth thought of her. Her fears were relieved when he pulled up her pants and refastened them, leaning in to kiss her lips as he began to re-button her shirt. Once she was all put together, his eyes swept over her from head to toe, and she knew he was cataloguing how she'd looked before, unwrapped by him, for him.

It was slightly awkward when he backed away and helped her up with a hand on her arm. Not because it was Booth, mostly just because there was still a pile of forms to sign. Brennan could feel a flush on her cheeks, and when she looked at Booth, she saw a streak of dark red on his cheeks, a sign he was also embarrassed and aroused. With a tentative touch, she reached out and traced his cheek, and then he turned and met her eyes.

She was surprised at the vulnerability there, considering she'd been the one to just come apart under his touch. Not sure what else to do, she leaned over him and picked up the pen he'd borrowed and then Brennan traced the lines in his palms and then carefully wrote in the center of his hand. Temperance Brennan.

_He loved that._ Booth swallowed and looked at it, and then back to her, and then back to his hand. He loved her. When he turned to look at her face, he was surprised to see a frown on her face.

"Bones?" he whispered.

And she cupped his hand again and crossed out her name, writing _Bones_ above it. And he _really_ loved that.

"Come home with me tonight," he said, reaching with his hand to cup her elbow, joining her name to his initials.

"Yes," she answered, as simple as that, pulling in a quick breath.

Booth nodded and let his hand smooth down her arm until his fingers were twined with his. They both leaned in until their lips brushed against each other's, a fleeting physical agreement to solidify their words. Booth swallowed and then touched the bottom of her chin. "Come home with me now," he whispered.

Brennan smiled softly and rubbed her lips against the firm line of his jaw. "Yes."

**--b&b—**

**The end!**

**Hey, hey...be sure to check back in one hour, as you're about to get a real treat. I'll be posting a one shot called "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" and Cathmarchr will be posting a one shot called "Dear Abby". The stories are based on an idea she gave to me, and when we talked more about it, doing mirrored pieces just seemed like a great idea! Yay!**


	6. Indigo

**You didn't think I was going to leave out Indigo, did you? No, I would never do that, unlike some people who seem to think it doesn't belong in the rainbow any more. As if!**

**Rated M for 'My mama would kill me if she ever heard this language coming out of my mouth.'**

**Ack!**

**--b&b--**

Booth leaned against the bar and clenched his drink, wondering why tonight of all nights he felt like the world's top notch bastard.

But he knew the answer, and he knew why he knew. Because he knew she was going to be here. With _him_. He knew it. And yet, here he was. At the bar. Damn, he was a sick fool.

How much more obvious could she have been, though?

"In case you were wondering, Booth…" she'd told him, arching one of those fucking perfect eyebrows. "I have plans tonight."

"Oh yeah?" he'd gripped the steering wheel, wondering if a man had ever ripped one in half. "No kidding."

"Yes" she'd nodded. "And he likes Chinese food, so I think I'll take him to Wong Foos."

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

His finger traced around the edge of his beer bottle and cursed at the way Sid looked at him. And then he heard it.

The soft bell in the doorway was nothing new, but he knew it was her. _Them._

And then the softer peal of her laughter, as if some other jackass had the ability to know what made her smile, what made her laugh. His jaw was getting sore from the way he'd been clenching his teeth.

"Oh, really?" he heard her ask, as if this dumb fuck knew something she didn't already know. That pissed him off more than anything else, and he turned, ready to just throw something, and then he saw her.

She was wearing jeans that made her legs look like the best wet dream a man could have. And her hair was down.

He knew he should drag his gaze from her and force himself to stare at his beer so that he wouldn't meet her gaze and wouldn't start wanting her_. Start wanting her?_, he thought with bitter disgust. He had started wanting her the moment he'd met her, the moment she'd arrived at her first crime scene and he'd been convinced this was some colossal mistake. But even then he'd wanted her. And he wanted her no less badly now, within seconds of seeing her again. Clad in that shapeless lab coat, with her hair pulled back from her face, or sexied up for some other guy, she made his body harden with lust. And that was the truth. Lust. For as much as he loved her, he also wanted her. Wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone or anything. And then he thought maybe it was actually time to do something about it.

And then she saw him.

**--b&b—**

It didn't feel fair that he was more gorgeous when he was brooding, and downright electrifying when he was furious, but she knew it was true. And she knew it was all her fault, too. She'd tossed out the bait earlier that afternoon, just wondering if he'd show up. And he had.

But what surprised her was that he'd already been there when she'd arrived. This wasn't showing up as a coincidence; this wasn't pulling her newest date into the bureau for questioning; this wasn't even arriving with Sweets under the guise of a case. This was…well, she didn't know what it was.

All she knew was that from the moment she'd stepped out of her apartment, she'd felt nothing for her date, and the moment she'd stepped into Wong Foos, her entire body had been on alert, tuned to only one person.

He was in almost all black, except for his dark jeans. His legs were long and lean, strong from where he sat at the bar. She wondered what he was going to do, and then grew annoyed with herself, and turned toward Paul, smiling at him. "Where should we sit?"

He shrugged. "I don't care. The bar?"

She knew that was going too far, in whatever game was going on, and she shook her head. "No, not the bar."

The bar was his. He'd claimed it years ago, long before this night.

Sid arrived with drinks, bread, and an arched eyebrow that proved to her that she should have known better than to come here. But she'd also instinctively known Booth wouldn't stay away. And so she hadn't been able to either.

"Temperance…" Paul was holding up his phone. "I'm going to run outside and take this. I'll be right back."

**--b&b--**

Almost the minute the door was closed, Brennan felt Booth behind her. One of his hands rested on the table and the other on the chair beside her. He didn't touch her, but she still felt him.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" she pretended annoyance.

The soft chuckle he gave did nothing to soothe, "Having a drink. You knew I would."

"You knew _I_ was going to be here," she rebutted, not turning around but instead keeping her eyes pinned on the door to the restaurant.

"And yet…" he murmured. "You still came here."

Brennan swallowed at the tone of his voice and her body's reaction. It had all started a few weeks ago when she'd found out that Angela had broken her celibacy with Wendell.

It made her reexamine her own sex life, or lack thereof, and more notably, the lack of any foreseeable change in that lack.

What she hadn't anticipated was Booth's almost near assault on her plans. She now wondered just how far it was going to go.

But she blinked when she saw Paul enter the restaurant, and instinctively whirled around to tell Booth to leave, only to see him calmly back at the bar, as if he'd already known his time was up.

_He always knows._

She gritted her teeth and forced a smile as Paul, perfectly nice and acceptable Paul, sat back down.

**--b&b—**

Booth drained his beer and slammed it to the bar before grabbing his black leather jacket, slinging it over his shoulder as he moved off of his barstool. He casually walked through the restaurant and then paused. "Oh, hey, Bones."

His partner looked up in shock, probably at the completely non-threatening tone in his voice. But he just smiled and held out his hand. "Seeley Booth."

"Paul Rice."

"Paul" Booth nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Brennan clenched her jaw and motioned between the two of them. "Paul, Booth is my partner, with the FBI. Booth," she paused. "Paul is with the Interior. Wildlife preservation."

"Good, good." Booth smiled and patted Brennan on the shoulder with affection. "Well, I gotta run, but it was nice to meet you, Paul" he repeated. "Bones…" he saluted her. And then he left.

**--b&b—**

He'd wondered what time the knock would come, and when it did three hours later, Booth smiled and walked to his door, opening it and casually leaning against the frame. "How can I help you, Bones?"

She shoved past him into his apartment, turning and staring at him. "What was that?"

One eyebrow arched. "What was _what_?"

"No…don't do this. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you being nice to Paul."

"Hey," Booth shrugged a shoulder. "I _am_ a nice guy."

"No…" Brennan repeated. "_You_ are the guy who interrupts my dates for no good reason. And you are the guy who runs background checks."

"I don't do that anymore, Bones." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You know that."

His honest admission took a little fire out of her words, and she crossed her own arms in front of her own chest. "Well…still."

"Still…nothing" he shut his door and moved closer to her. "If you want to get involved with a park ranger named Paul, then…" his disbelieving snort raised her hackles. "Go right ahead. You go right ahead. He seems very nice."

"He _is_ very nice. But he's not a park ra--" she began, but then stopped, shaking her head. "No, see…" A humorless laugh escaped her lips. "I get it. This is your new approach, hmmm? Make fun of his job? And his name? Oh, like Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI is supposed to make my knees quiver?"

"Does it?" he murmured, and she gasped.

"Hmmm?" he continued. "Does it, _Dr. Temperance Brennan_ of the _Jeffersonian_?" he mocked, moving even closer, and she realized that if he was indeed playing a game, he was winning. "When you go home tonight…when you're alone…when your eyes close and your hands get to work, what name are you going to whisper, hmmm? What name will be on the tip of your tongue, just waiting to escape into the night air? _Paul_?" he taunted.

"How do you know I'll be alone tonight?" Brennan challenged in return. "Maybe Paul is outside waiting."

"Is he?"

Brennan's jaw clenched. "You're a bastard." She spat out, trying to move past him. But he was quicker and he grabbed her arms, shoving her body up against his door and following with his own body up against hers.

"Ask me" he demanded. "Ask me how many women wanted to buy me a drink tonight." His tongue pressed to the inside of his cheek.

His hips were snugged against hers, his hands on his door above her head, and Brennan tried to keep her hands at her sides. "How many?" she asked, keeping her tone as cool as possible.

"Five" Booth answered and leaned in further. "Now ask me how many have this month."

Brennan blinked and opened her mouth to answer but then grew distracted by the inner skin of his arms, by the indigo tattoos there.

Her mouth dried up as she stared at them. Etched in his skin, permanent and dangerous, yet soothing in the way they represented an unpredictability in his personality.

Booth saw where she was looking and felt a twinge of need slice through his gut. "Ask me, Bones" he rasped, getting her back on point.

Her eyes met his and she set her lips in a firm line. "How many?"

A smirk crossed over his lips and he licked them. "Twenty. Now…multiply that by 12 months."

"240" she answered automatically, and he grinned, pleased that her mind was still in effect.

"Let's just round it up to an even 250, Bones. So…250 women…in one year, have asked to buy me a drink. Do you know what it means when a woman wants to buy a man like me a drink?"

She exhaled through her nose. "It means an intent for sexual intercourse."

"Mmhmmm…that's right" he praised, his tone condescending, even as his thumbs brushed against her hair. "But I turned them all down, and do you know why?"

When she didn't reply, he leaned down and whispered next to her ear. "Because I knew…I knew that when I came, I'd be saying your name, Bones. And that just doesn't seem right, now does it?"

Her gasp pressed her chest against his, and he leaned in even further, not really touching her.

"So…" she tried to maintain her composure. "What now?"

"_That_…" he grinned slyly, as if he'd been waiting all night for her to ask. "Is an excellent question. And here's another one. Why are you here?"

**--b&b--**

Brennan blinked. "What? Why am I here? Because I was mad at you."

"No…" he shook his head and the tip of his finger rested just at the base of her throat. "Now, Bones. I know you're lying. Right here…" he rubbed the flushed spot. "Dead giveaway."

She reached up to move his finger away, and he grabbed her hands, lifting them up and over her head as he crowded her even further against the hard surface of his door. "Tell me the truth," he demanded in a calm assured voice.

"Why did you come to Wong Foos?" she replied, turning her wrists in his grasp.

"Because, up until the moment you walked in there, I thought I could handle this" he answered truthfully. "But...then everything changed. Or hell, Bones, maybe everything stayed the same, and I just realized it. But, I knew…I can't take it anymore. Which brings me back to my question," he wrapped his arm around her hips and whirled them around until his back was flush against the door and he had her pinned to him. "Why are you here?"

Her hands had fallen onto his shoulders, and she clasped them, thinking it was like clasping onto pure steel. "I'm here…" her gaze fell to his lips. "I'm here for this," she murmured as she captured his mouth with his, swallowing his groan. "I'm here because I can't pretend."

"Yeah" he nodded, rocking against her. "Yeah, Bones."

His lips ate at hers, years of talking and partnership and bickering more than enough foreplay. His hands hitched her hips, wrapping her around him as he backed away from the door.

"Where are we going?" she held on tighter to his neck.

"My fucking bed, Bones." He paused and pressed her against the wall nearest his bedroom, grinding his hips into hers, rubbing his hands all over her bottom and legs. "I want enough room to do this right."

She didn't complain, she didn't argue. She just unzipped her shirt from the side, pulling it over her head before clasping his face in her palms and forcing his mouth to her chest. "Booth!" she gasped. "Yes…"

"Mmmm…" he muffled around her skin, finally making it to his bedroom. He kicked clothes out of his way and then practically tossed her to the center of his bed, staring down at her as he stripped off his clothes. "Don't just lay there, Bones. Get busy."

Brennan lifted her hips and wiggled those tight jeans down her legs, watching as his eyes followed the movements. She slid her hands over her legs and brought them up to her panties, watching as he also watched that.

But she didn't expect him to straddle her and hitch her hands over her head. Her eyes fell once again to his tattoos as she squirmed against him, the hard heat of his cock pressing against her belly. "I'm going to kick your ass" she warned. "Just as soon as you make me come."

Booth laughed and used one hand to keep her wrists pinned while his other hand quickly and efficiently stripped her of her bra and panties.

"Paul" he scoffed, pinching her nipples with two fingers. "As if. No way, Bones." He licked his lips, blowing warm breath over her straining breasts. "Who's going to make you feel good?"

"Booth…" she panted, and he nodded, rewarding her by sucking her nipple into his mouth and pulling hard. His fingers trailed over belly and when she lifted her shoulders to bite his neck, he relented, letting her use her hands on him. Like a heat seeking missile, they smoothed down his body to the proof of just how good he was going to make her feel.

He was hands and mouth and tongue and teeth and big glorious dick. "Booth…" she moaned, in his mouth as her hands stroked him. "Now."

He leaned down and licked her lower lip. "Now?"

"Yes…" she skimmed her fingers up his chest.

The tips of his fingers held her apart and she clutched at his biceps, and then he was filling her up, and oh, he was so warm and thick, and long…so, _so_ long. She wanted rough, but he was pressing light touches of his lips against her neck, and he was going way too slowly. "Are you doing this in slow motion?" she complained. "Or are you going to fuck me?"

The soft chuckle against her throat made it clear that he knew _just_ what he was doing.  
And the even softer, "Oh, I'll fuck you" murmured in her ear proved he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Her breath rushed out in a gasp as he slammed into her the rest of the way, and she arched her hips up, wrapping her legs around his waist in one motion as he rocked up and in, over and over until Brennan thought she might die if something didn't break.

But in the end, she's the one who broke, coming in an orgasm so forceful it almost knocked the breath out of her. She clenched and pitched and moaned underneath of him, only the wrap of her legs around his waist keeping her from bucking Booth off of her as he plunged deeper, coming with a harsh guttural groan.

Booth fought his way back from oblivion with an effort, leaning up on his forearms to take his weight off her. Her dark curls were spread all over his pillow in wild disarray, exactly how he'd imagined they would be someday. He knew she was as satisfied as he was, but he had to take her higher. Rocking back on his elbows, he buried his face between her legs, inhaling deeply. She cried out and spread wider in shock. Booth didn't normally like the taste of himself on a woman, but any way he could get his tongue on her sweet little clit was fine with him.

She was incapable of words, only incoherent humming as her hips made tight circular motions against his face. The image of the crown of his head, leading past his dark hair to his strong back and buttocks, his legs and feet, combined with the fit of his mouth against her and the insistent sucking between her legs set her off again, and she cried out. "Booth, oh _fuck_. Booth…"

He lifted his face, his cheeks red from lack of oxygen. With a concerted effort, he collapsed beside her. And when he turned to face her, it was to see her breast at eye level. His fingers cupped her and he rolled to his side, sucking her into his mouth.

Brennan clenched his head in her hands. "Oh, yes."

Booth.

_Worth waiting for_ were the three words that rolled over her mind, over her body. _So_ worth waiting for.

"What?" he nuzzled her skin but didn't stop against her breast, making Brennan realize she'd spoken the words out loud.

"I said…" her fingers tangled in his hair. "Worth waiting for."

He grunted in approval, letting his hand rest against her belly. The movement caused Brennan's hips to arch, and Booth realized she was good for one more.

His fingertips gently wove through the fine hair between her legs as he lightly knuckled her clit. Brennan rocked up to meet him and then paused, pressing her hands to the mattress. "Wait."

Booth arched an eyebrow and met her eyes.

She blinked at his proximity, but then took his hand in hers and placed his thumb and forefinger against the top of her clit, beginning a slight rubbing motion. "I used to think about you when I touched myself, Booth" she admitted. "And I called your name then…just like tonight."

He continued the rubbing motion, perfectly as she liked, and she lifted his other hand to her right breast, making the same thumb and finger rubbing over her nipple, gently tugging and pulling. "You can touch me or suck me here, please. Your choice."

Booth decided on touching, balancing his weight on his knees on either side of her hips. Their eyes locked and she stared at him as he took her up for the third time.

"I don't think I've ever felt anything like the way you felt inside of me," she confessed, making him feel like this wasn't one sided.

"Yeah" he nodded, leaning down to kiss her. She rolled against his hands, loving that her own hands could rest against the mattress, or better yet, stroke his warm taut skin. His ab muscles were delineated, and her knuckles rubbed against the underside of his shaft, bringing him back to life.

Just as she was about to come, she placed her hands on his wrists and stopped his movements, urging him to settle between her thighs. And as Booth slid into her for the second time that night, just as slow, but just as powerful, she brought his arms up. Gently, she rubbed the insides of his wrists against her breasts, his tattoos bringing her nipples to hard achy points.

They both stared, so intimate, so unlike anything any other person would be able to provide. On a particularly smooth slide, Brennan was surprised into an orgasm, her hands falling to her sides as she opened and bloomed for him.

"Bones. Oh baby. Sexy, sexy Bones. So amazing" Booth pressed his hands into hers, rocking in tight quick strokes as his own orgasm shoved him into her. "So perfect."

"Mmmm…" she agreed, caressing his back as he collapsed onto her.

"Okay…" he tried to move, but couldn't, and she smiled, rubbing his skin. "Just hold on a minute, Bones. Then I'll move."

"We should have done this a long time ago" Brennan murmured against his neck and looked down to see that his eyes were drooping, and she felt the same way. "Sex is good between us."

"Yep," Booth nodded, cupping her bottom possessively as he rolled them over, keeping her sprawled on top of him. "Really good. Like a lot of things." He shifted under her. "Just do me a favor. Don't have it with anyone else, ever."

A possessive streak of her own coursed through her body, and she rested her hands on his chest. "Likewise."

"Yeah…" he pulled in a deep sigh. "Likewise."

**--b&b--**

**See you in an hour for another chapter of "Safe House"**


	7. Violet

**This is just…I don't know…smut. Haha.**

**Not too smutty, but…just not much literary value, if you catch my drift. I realize that some of these color stories could (and maybe should) have been expanded into longer multi-chap fics, as far as the unrealistic-ness of them just hopping into bed (or the shower, or her office couch, or...etc!) so quickly. But, I liked the idea of the colors thread too, so I guess what I'm saying is that I'm over the need for more exposition. What a generous way to treat myself, haha! **

**BTW...I have to go out for a few hours. To a bridal shower. As if! Who scheduled that. Don't they KNOW what day it is? Haha. But what that means is that I am going to post three now (the noon, 1 PM and 2 PM posts), and then whenever I get back to my apartment, I'll catch back up. So I might be later than 3 PM with the next, but I think you have enough to keep you busy for awhile. Until then....**

**--b&b--**

"You know, Bones" Booth rolled his shoulders back as he pulled into the parking garage at the FBI building. "Sometimes I think Sweets must be bored, you know? I mean, why does he make us have these sessions so late at night? And why the hell does he give us these ridiculous tests, right?"

Brennan shrugged and undid her seatbelt. "I don't mind them."

"Well, yeah" Booth snarled. "You _like_ tests."

"There are nothing wrong with tests, intrinsically, Booth." She insisted as she opened her door. "In fact, my whole profession is based on hypothesis and formulaic responses based on tested evidence, and so is yours," she called over the top of the SUV.

"What?" Booth scoffed as they started walking toward the entrance. "No, I don't think so. No way, Bones."

"Yes, Booth" she nodded and pushed the button for the elevator before he could. "It's true. You test out suspects and crime scenes and make conclusions based on the results."

"Based on my gut" Booth insisted, and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on" Booth lifted his hands. "You're really going to do that now, hmmm? Before we talk to Sweets? You know we have to present a united front with that kid." He clapped his hands once and rubbed them together, preparing his teamwork speech. "We _discussed_ it. Let's just not talk about that and go in and not talk about anything, okay?"

"Okay" she shrugged noncommittally and Booth narrowed his eyes. But as he was about to reply, the elevator doors opened.

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan!"

They both looked to see Sweets standing at his office door, a smile on his face and a file folder in his hand. "I have your test results, and I have to say they are very impressive."

"Great" Booth muttered under his breath. "Can't wait."

"I can't" Brennan answered honestly, moving in front of him to Sweets' office. "I'm sure I got an A."

"Yeah" Booth grumbled and smoothed his hand down his tie as he walked inside. "Just great."

**--b&b—**

"As you can see here," Sweets pointed to the first set of lines on his chart. "Dr. Brennan scored quite high on…" he paused when he saw the slightly triumphant smirk on Brennan's face. "Scientific reasoning. But…as we already discussed," he paused for effect. "There isn't an ultimate high score. It's more of a composite score that determines strengths and weaknesses. And Dr. Brennan, your scores land you fairly firmly in the orange category."

Sweets watched again as Brennan eyed him, and then shot a quick glance to her partner. But Agent Booth just tapped his knee in some sort of rhythm, no doubt designed to make him appear in control.

"Whereas you, Agent Booth…" Sweets pulled the second stack of papers from his file. "You fall squarely in the violet range."

"What?" he blinked. "Violence? Ah, Sweets… come on, you can't test for that. None of the questions were even about that kind of thing."

"No…" Brennan placed a hand on his arm. "Not violence, Booth. Vio_let_. The color. Violet."

"What, like purple?" Booth's brow furrowed. "Nah, I don't think so."

He shifted in his seat on the couch and rolled his shoulders back. "No way, no how. Seeley Booth is not purple."

"Um…okay" Sweets leaned forward, resting his hands between his knees. "This is an interesting development. Why exactly are you…_not purple_?"

Booth pulled in a deep breath. "First of all, no this is not '_interesting' _Sweets_,_" he mocked. "And secondly…" he stood up and pacing to the window, "Purple is not a manly color. And that…" he pointed to the chart with disdain. "That's not even a GOOD purple, that's like…purple and pink mixed together, and…well" he scoffed, pulling at the knot of his tie. "I sure as hell am not purple and pink, like what…some kind of baby girl's horse toy."

"My Little Pony?" Sweets offered, and Booth clapped his hands and pointed to Sweets.

"You see there, Bones? Sweets knows what My Little Pony is. HE'S the violet one, not me."

Her eyebrows rose. "In many cultures, purple is a sign of royalty, Booth. Kings and other world leaders will adorn themselves in it, and…"

"Okay, okay" Booth waved her off. "Enough. And those kings can do whatever they want and adorn whatever they want, but me?" he pointed his thumbs in his direction. "Not me. I'm a black suit, white shirt, red tie kind of a guy." He collapsed back onto the couch and looked at Sweets with a challenge in his eyes.

Sweets was unfazed and closed up the file. "Right, well…it is a test, though, and the results…"

"That's another thing" Booth leaned forward and tapped his fingers against the file folder. "Where did you even get this test, anyways?"

Sweets paused and then looked to Brennan and back to Booth. "I created it," he admitted. "But that's hardly relevant here--"

"You--?" Brennan's eyebrows rose.

"What?" Booth sputtered. "Ah, now I get it! I see what this is. _You_ designed this test and rigged the results so _I'd_ end up being purple, didn't you?" His eyes narrowed. "Not cool, Sweets. Not cool at all."

"Well," Sweets interjected. "Technically, it's violet, so…"

Booth stood up. "I've heard enough. Come on, Bones…I'm sure we've got some work to do."

Brennan looked between Booth and Sweets and then back again. "Um, we have some work to do. We need to leave" she offered to Sweets, and the younger man just leaned back in his chair and opened his palms.

"No problem. I'll just save these for next time."

**--b&b--**

"The nerve of that kid" Booth snarled as he opened up his office door, motioned for her to enter first, then walked in and closed the door, pulling off his jacket and tossing it on the chair near his desk. When Brennan didn't reply, he turned on her. "Oh, I suppose you're taking his side, now, hmmm? You like psychology?"

"I never said that" Brennan insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just find it ridiculous that you are so worked up about this."

"Well?" Booth put his hands on his hips. "That's easy for you to say; you were orange!"

"You're being irrational, Booth."

"And that's another thing," Booth slashed a hand through the air. "You could be a little more understanding!"

"Understanding?!? So, what?" she challenged. "I'm supposed to be understanding about the fact that your test result placed you in what you consider to be a feminine color and that threatens your masculinity? What did you expect me to say? 'Oh, Booth, don't worry about your violet score, you still arouse me sexually with your wide shoulders', something like that?"

Booth's jaw hardened, and he stepped closer. "Well, I would have said something like that to you! If you were unhappy with your results, I would have encouraged you!" he shouted. "I would have told you that…" he huffed, "I don't know… you have the sexiest legs I have ever seen, something like that. Is that so hard to ask? I don't think so!"

"Really?!?" her eyes were wide with aroused anger. "In that case," she leaned toward him. "I've given much study to the fact that your lean hips will fit perfectly between my legs!" she growled. "How do you feel now, hmm? Like a man?" she mocked. "Does that make you feel better about your purple score?"

"Violet" he growled the correction. "Like a man who can appreciate the most perfect ass God ever created" he rebutted, widening his stance.

"Fine!" she stepped closer to _him_. "How about this?" her lip curled up in near disgust. "Every time you wear a tie, all I want to do is peel it off your body, and then take off your shirt and rub my hands all over you."

He took two steps closer to her, close enough that his chest almost brushed against hers. "Every time _you_ wear a skirt, I want to hike it up to your hips and toss you onto my desk."

"Not happening" she shoved him back so _he_ was lying against his desk, and swept papers away on either side of him as she climbed up his body.

Despite his most recent verbiage, Booth wasn't a complainer, and he cupped her hips, sliding her skirt up till the only thing against his palms were the bare backs of her thighs. Brennan ripped at his shirt, popping the buttons across his office floor, and she bit at his lips.

Booth's fingers wriggled and tried to gain purchase in the slippery niche between her legs. He finally caught the thin strap of her thong and ripped it off of her body, shoving it into his pants pocket and arching his hips at the same time as she ripped his fly open and grabbed at his cock, wiggling her hips until she sank onto him.

A harsh moan escaped her lips and she slapped her hands on his desk on either side of his head.

"Oh, that's nice" she groaned at the ceiling as she began to ride him. "I feel like I can feel you everywhere."

"Yeah, Bones." he pulled her down to him, kissed her with hunger and passion and caressed her breasts. Booth drew her closer still and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth through her shirt and bra. She continued to thrust up and down to meet him, and when he clasped his hands to her rocking ass, she tipped over into orgasm. She cried out and rubbed faster, swirling her hips in circular motions in time with the sensational waves rising over her. He sat up, pushed her to the side and without breaking contact, rolled her onto her back, surging between her thighs. He worked over her, using the front of his desk as leverage as he pumped in and out of her, now comfortable taking his own pleasure. "Bones, you're going to have to take me for awhile. I'm not ready to come just yet."

"Mmmm…" she nodded in agreement, running her fingers up and down his back in satisfied pleasure as he fucked her over and over. _Just like she always knew he could_. He was throbbing between her legs, and the sensation began to take her up again. Happy with the orgasm she'd had, Brennan relaxed and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feel of Booth over her, in her, around her. "Oh, it's so good, Booth. You're so big and so good." He grunted out some response, and she opened her eyes, wondering if he was close to coming. His arm muscles were tense and defined, and she lifted onto her elbows to press sucking kisses along his arms and shoulders. The new position pressed her clit against his body and when he continued to thrust in and out, the grunting changed to soft, short noises from the back of his throat. He felt incredible, and Brennan realized that she was going to come again. Hoping to make it before Booth did, she grasped her hands onto his tight ass and clenched, rubbing her clit against him, sucking at the skin under his ear, working as hard as he was for their mutual pleasure. He shouted her name and plunged deeper and faster, his chest heaving with exertion. Brennan felt her nipples tighten and her clit tingled, the sign of an impending orgasm. "Come, Booth" she pleaded, moving her lips to capture his. He bit at her bottom lip and she arched in pleasure beneath him. "Come with me, please."

He obeyed, as if he had a choice, and broke, rocking forward again and again, as his release joined hers in liquid ecstasy, a physical sign of the sensation flooding over both of them.

"Son of a bitch, Bones" he rasped, trying to breathe, trying to figure out just how in the hell this had just happened. "What the fuck?"

She quivered and closed her eyes, laying against his desk in satiation. "You did" she answered literally. "You fucked me."

His eyebrows rose, and then he barked out a sharp laugh, using his hands to lift off of her. They both whimpered when his satisfied penis slid from her body. Booth leaned forward just for a moment to catch his breath at the sensation. His shoulders slumped, and his head fell between them as he pulled in a harsh breath.

Then he felt her fingers rubbing his chest, and the gentle touch, in contrast to their rough coupling, stole his already shuddered breath.

"Bones…" he gasped, standing up straight and placing his hands over hers.

"You're a very masculine man, Booth" her head lolled to the side and she smiled the sweetest smile he'd ever seen.

Trying to appease his own sense of chivalry, he tugged her skirt back down her legs and pulled her into a hug, moving her off of his desk and into his arms. "I'm _your_ man, Bones."

"Mmmm…" she sighed and fingered the tie still around his neck, realizing she'd never quite got around to taking it off his body. "Do you have another shirt?"

"Nope" he shrugged a shoulder. "Why do you look disappointed?" he leaned back to look at her face.

"Well…" her hands tracked up around his neck. "I was looking forward to ripping that one apart, too."

"Ah" he grinned, and looked around, not quite believing his luck. "Well, I happen to know a place that has a closet full of my shirts."

She traced one finger down his tie and then used her whole hand to stroke his grateful cock, just once, but it was enough to just about make his knees buckle. "Let's go."

Booth smiled and then fastened up his pants. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, buttoning it up. Brennan looked him over and smiled. "Do you think we'll see anyone here?"

Booth opened his office door and checked. "Nah, the coast is clear. Let's get out of here."

He kept her in front of him, cupping her hips, and smiling when she let out a very un-Bones like giggle at his rush to get her into the elevator.

Once the doors closed, he pinned her to the wall and leaned down, keeping his lips just a fraction of an inch above hers. He never kissed her, just smiled really really close to her, and when the doors opened on the ground floor, he pushed her ahead of him all the way to the SUV. She laughed and slapped at his hands, and then once they reached the passenger door, she whirled around and grabbed his head, kissing him quickly, showing him she had some control of her own over things.

Booth smiled as he jogged around to the driver's seat. He shoved his hand into his pocket to grab his keys and felt the thin soft fabric of her underwear. As he pulled out his keys, he noticed for the first time that her underwear was purple.

Almost stunned, he stood and let his finger rub against the material. Maybe purple wasn't so bad after all, he considered. A sharp knock got his attention, and he looked up to see Brennan with her hands open in impatience. "Come on, Booth!"

A surge of desire rocked him forward and he yanked open his door, leaning in to kiss her as he shoved the key in the ignition, not parting from her lips as he pulled the gear into reverse. "Let's go, Bones." He smiled as he backed away and made damn sure to make every light on the way home.

**--b&b--**

**The end!**

**See you in an hour for a more emotionally charged one shot called "We belong together". Booth is gone on to a conference, and Brennan goes to investigate a case without him. There is gunplay, and Booth is none to happy when he finds out. But when he calls her on it, in a surprising way and place, he learns a lot more. **


	8. Pink

**I try not to be the kind of person who complains about the show, because after all, it's my favorite show ever. But sometimes, I just wish that the writers would continue some of the storylines they create. Of course, it's not over, so I can't say for sure that this will never come up again, but I just don't know. I'll be okay if it doesn't, I just wish there was a little more resolution. **

**This is designed as a one shot, but of all the color stories, this one feels the most like it could be continued in a story thread of its own. Thoughts? I'm happy with it as is, but could see there being more (which pretty much makes me as bad as the writers i described above! Sigh...I can't win!)**

**--b&b--**

"Hey, um, hold on--" Booth put a hand on Brennan's arm as they exited the diner. "I'm getting a phone call."

Brennan watched his face as he held the phone up to his ear, and when he looked at her and mouthed 'Rebecca', she raised her eyebrows and pointed over to the shops across the street.

Booth nodded once and waved, and Brennan looked both ways before she crossed the street. Her brother's anniversary was coming up, and she wanted to purchase something to send to him and Amy. She walked into a well lit gift shop, the welcoming tinkling of windchimes in the doorway signaling her entrance, and Brennan remembered that this shop was where Angela had purchased a vase she'd always admired.

Stained glass lamps and sun-catchers twinkled from the lights and Brennan smiled as she let her fingers run along the edge of a few shelves. And now she remembered that everything in this store was made by local artists. It encouraged her to be standing in a room with so much evidence of creativity.

"Can I help you find anything?" a kind looking woman smiled from behind the cashier's register. Brennan forced a smile and lifted a hand in greeting.

"I'm looking for a gift for my brother and his wife for their anniversary. I would like something unique, but am perfectly capable of looking with my own eyes."

The salesperson's eyebrows lifted, but she smiled and nodded. "Let me know if you need assistance."

Brennan nodded and continued to look around. She rather liked the look of some dark wooden photo frames, and could imagine Amy placing photos of Hayley and Emma into them. Clasping a few in her arms, she lifted her gaze and admired several works of art, both framed and on canvas.

She walked into a small alcove near the front window of the store, and then paused.

It was always with her, always somewhere in the recesses of her mind, but every once in awhile, the feeling, the desire, the yearning for a baby seemed to overtake her. Almost without her consent, her hands laid the frames she held onto a shelf and she walked over toward the neat and precise pile of perfectly square-folded baby blankets. An actual moan escaped her lips as she lifted up a pink one. The yarn was softer than anything she'd ever felt, the pale color reaching deep, deep, deep within her to a place she'd locked away a long time ago. She looked up and through the storefront window could see Booth standing across the street, one hand on his hip and the other up near his face, his phone conversation still going. She watched him smile at more than likely something Rebecca was saying, and then shook her head, her mind feeling bruised with emotion.

The intricate knitting patterns both confused and soothed her mind, and she closed her eyes and clutched the blanket closer to her chest. She wasn't the type to dwell on past mistakes or failures, but for some reason, she'd been unable to completely shake her longing for a baby and specifically, her desire to have a baby with Booth. It wasn't something she was proud of, her inability to compartmentalize her feelings on the issue, and it wasn't anything she'd told anyone else about.

Brennan had honestly thought she'd resolved it in her mind, but now knew that she hadn't.

**--b&b--**

Booth pressed his phone back into his pocket and pulled in a breath, looking down at his watch. He held up a hand in thanks to the cabbie who let him cross as he jogged across the street to where he'd thought he'd watched Brennan go during his phone call. Rebecca's story of Parker's insistence that 'Bones' be invited to his birthday party made him smile again, and Booth scanned the street for her, anxious to invite her.

But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

If he lived to be two hundred years old, nothing, _nothing_ would catch his breath like the sight of his partner standing in a storefront window, her eyes closed and her pale face serene as she clutched a soft pink baby blanket to her chest.

It was the one thing they hadn't really discussed, not since his coma. There had been the awkward moment in her office, when Angela had brought it up, but stealing unsure glances at her wasn't exactly talking about it.

He stood, frozen in place, as he watched her, unable to tear his gaze away. An unsettling feeling slipped in around his heart as he remembered both his dream and the reality of the situation before his surgery.

They hadn't talked about it since, but he'd thought about it. And he'd come to the conclusion that she just figured he was damaged goods. He knew she thought he was a good person, but what genius scientist wants to have a baby with a brain tumor survivor? When she hadn't brought it up again, he'd figured she either wasn't interested any more, or she'd just lost interest in him as a viable option. Both thoughts had cut him to the core. Along with long-buried images, desires of morning kisses and her sitting on his lap, being together at work and at home, and even the idea of sliding into her, _being_ with her to create a baby, _their _baby…

Booth had honestly thought he'd resolved that in his own heart, but now he knew that he hadn't.

**--b&b—**

**The end…?**

**Stay tuned to the next hour for another chapter of All Talk!**


	9. Brown

**This is pretty short, kind of a drabble even (although I think it ended up being about 350 words or so).**

**I hope you like it!**

--b&b--

When she was young, it was her favorite color, and she'd been made fun of for it. "Who likes brown?" kids would tease. "That's gross. Gross. Muddy…dirt."

"Why can't you have a normal girl favorite color" Russ had asked her. "Girls like PINK. You're supposed to like PINK!"

But she'd loved dirt; always had, always will.

But that wasn't the brown she loved right now.

No, the brown that stole her breath and excited her every morning was from the brown eyes currently staring down at her. Eyes that begged and also soothed.

And she loved the brown hair that slid through her fingers.

And the light brown shoulders that tensed over her, the shoulders that blocked out the dim light from her ceiling lamp as they rose over her again and again. Oh, she loved his strength.

Her hands caressed his body, her long pale fingers always a contrast to his darker skin, his rugged chest and stomach muscles tightening.

Her fingers scraped over the light chocolate brown of his nipples, rubbing and teasing him until he buried his face in her neck and pleaded, begged her to keep touching him.

And she did, running her fingers down his torso to tangle in the brown hair that surrounded his darkest skin. She cupped him with one hand and let her other hand scrape against him lightly, making him crazy.

"Bones…" he rasped, knocking her hands away and hooking her thighs over his arms just before he slid into her.

His first thrust rocked through her body, and she closed her eyes.

"Bones…" he repeated, and she knew what he wanted. She opened her eyes and met his, keeping the connection live between them. He always wanted her looking right at him when he was inside of her.

But she didn't mind. She loved it too. She loved him.

His eyes…so kind, so desperate for her, so…warm and gorgeous and tender and passionate and loving and dark and…and…

…brown.

**--b&b--**

**Next up is a smutty one shot with established B&B in a relationship (something I never do, and you'll see why, haha). **

**It also involves a bit of roleplay, so there's that. It's called The Hero and the Good Girl.**


	10. Gray

**So, hey, no sex in this one. But I'm keeping it in this thread.**

**--b&b--**

_Monday…_

"So Seeley," Cam wheedled, leaning into his office. "How about a drink tonight after work?"

Booth leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

Cam nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you around 7:30."

And once they arrived and got their drinks, he turned to her. "Is something wrong, Camille?"

A smirk curved up the side of her mouth, and she smiled dipping her olive into her martini. "No. Nothing is wrong, per se."

"Hmmm…" he faked a sigh. "I'd say you've been hanging out with the squint squad too much if you're using words like 'per se', yep…definitely turning into a squint."

"Well, then I'll be more specific" she nodded. "I think it's time you make a move."

His eyebrows rose. "On you?"

She snorted. "We're not drunk enough for that. Or lonely." Cam laughed and shoved at his arm, smiling when he smiled back at her. "Okay, okay. I do have something to say to you though. Do you remember another time we were here? Just you and me at this very bar?"

Booth pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and looked down, his lips curving up without his consent. "Yes. I do recall that."

"Well…" Cam nodded. "I wanted to let you know that as far as I'm concerned, it's about time you make a move on Dr. Brennan."

"What?" Booth's eyebrows rose and he took a long sip of his beer.

"Don't play dumb with me, buster," she reprimanded. "We both know exactly what I'm talking about."

Booth squirmed in his seat. "What about not rushing into anything?"

She sighed. "That was seven months ago. So…" her head tilted back and forth as she pretended to do the math. "That seems like not really rushing."

"But…" Booth pursed his lips. "You said that she needed to be certain.

"_No_," Cam took a sip of her drink. "I said _you_ needed to be sure of _your_ feelings. And from what I saw last week, where you couldn't exactly take your eyes off of one another, well…I'd say that's pretty damn sure."

"That's just me, though. Not her."

"Ah…" she smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure. She hasn't said anything to me, nothing official, of course. But, as a woman, and your friend, I'm saying…I think you should go for it."

Booth shook his head, drumming his fingertips against the bar. "I don't think so. And besides, you only see us at the lab, mostly. That's nothing to go on. She's always professional."

"Nope" Cam shook her head. "That's just all you see, but that's not true. She looks up the moment you walk into the lab. Every single time, like she can sense it. But you're too busy trying not to make it look like you're there to see her and excited about seeing her, so then she assumes you're just there for business, and by the time you look at her, she's returned to her work, very careful not to give off the impression that she's excited about seeing you." Feeling proud of her speech, she downed the rest of her martini before signaling for another one. "So there."

When her new drink arrived, she held it up in a toast to Booth. "As a woman, I'm telling you…I'm right."

"Nah…" Booth wasn't convinced. "Bones doesn't play like that. I mean, yeah, she's a woman and all of that, but…I don't think so, Camille."

"Bartender!" she called. "Double shot of whiskey for my friend here."

Booth shook his head and laughed.

Cam nodded. "You're going to have to do your own experiment. FYI…she likes your gray suit best."

Booth slid his tongue against his teeth, eyeing his shot with distrust. "I am not doing an experiment." But he still clinked his shot glass against Cam's martini glass and dropped it back, gasping as the fiery shot moved down his throat.

Cam shrugged, patting him on the back. "Gray suit!" she called as she grabbed her coat and purse and walked out.

**--b&b--**

_Tuesday…_

Booth rubbed the back of his neck, loosening his tie and clearing his throat. It was the third time he'd done that, and Brennan turned to him in concern. "What's the matter, Booth? Do you need a glass of water or something?"

He coughed and shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Just, I don't know…allergies, I guess."

"But…" she looked around the FBI conference room. "There's no grass in here!" she hissed.

Booth didn't reply but just stood up and shook the hand of their witness as she walked through the door. He cleared his throat again and then leaned forward, presenting the information Brennan had gotten from their latest victim.

**--b&b--**

_Wednesday…_

"Morning…" he swallowed, handing her a cup of coffee as she got into the SUV.

"Good morning" she sipped, eyeing him. "How are you?"

He turned slightly glazed eyes in her direction at her question, a formality they almost never bothered with anymore.

His cheeks softened and he blinked, and almost saw his mind processing some information. Figuring she was just imagining it, she reached into her pocket. "I prepared a remedy tea for your sore throat."

"What?" he coughed slightly. "I don't have a sore throat."

As if on command, he adjusted his tie, tossing her a forced smile.

Brennan's eyes narrowed. "I guess I was mistaken. You were showing signs of discomfort. If you change your mind, let me know."

"Yeah, okay" he nodded and took the packet to look at it. "Um…I can't even read any of the words on here…I'm not drinking that." He tossed the tea back in her direction, and Brennan caught it awkwardly, smoothing out the corners before placing it back into her pocket.

Booth watched her, feeling chagrined. "But, um…thanks for thinking of me."

Their eyes met and held, and then he watched as her gaze moved over his shoulders to his hands before she blushed slightly and looked out the window.

Booth looked down to his own hands and wondered. Maybe Cam wasn't totally wrong. Of course…

He smiled and shifted in his seat, his white shirt cuffs peeking out from under the edge of his gray suit jacket.

**--b&b--**

_Thursday…_

Brennan watched as Booth rested his head on his arms against his desk, like a young school child. Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she knocked on his office door.

"Booth?"

"Hmmm?" he slowly sat up, blinking rapidly. "Oh, hey Bones. What's up?"

"We were supposed to meet for lunch."

"Yeah" he cleared his throat. "I know. Noon." His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes unfocused and he tried to stand up but then had to use both hands against his desk for leverage. "Ready?"

Brennan stepped further into his office and closed his door.

"What are you doing, Bones?" he asked, swallowing painfully. "Did you bring lunch?"

She shook her head. "It's 2:30, Booth. You fell asleep."

"What?" he coughed and rubbed his face, shoving his hands into his pockets for his phone. "Oh. Wow. Um…I guess I missed lunch. And a few calls from you."

Brennan shifted her weight. "Well, I was worried about you."

Booth eyed her, his mind trying to process some information. "Okay," was all he could manage. "I'm hungry," was next.

She nodded and walked around his desk, placing her hand on his arm. And then she placed her other hand on his cheek, and Booth inhaled sharply, her soft touch so cool against his skin.

"Booth…" she murmured, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead. "You have a fever. You're sick."

"Oh, um…okay."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" she asked, looking through his calendar to cancel his appointments for the day.

"No…" he coughed again. "But um, do you still have that remedy tea?"

"Yes" she nodded, reaching into her purse and handing him a few packets. "Just steep them in hot water, and you should be okay. But…" she placed a hand on his arm. "I should warn you, they do taste somewhat bitter."

When he didn't complain or make a face but just nodded, placing them in his pocket with a "Thanks, Bones," she knew he really wasn't feeling good.

She followed him home, not sure if he'd noticed or not. But when he didn't say anything about it and just walked up into his apartment, she was glad she had.

When she got back to the lab, she hurried to her office, quickly getting to work.

"Hey, Bren…" Angela leaned in her doorway. "You scurried your way right on in here. Everything okay?"

"Hmmm…" Brennan nodded. "Yes. Well…" she met Angela's eyes. "I'm working on trying to identify some bone fragments from the Civil War era, and…Booth is sick and he went home" she rushed to finish, but then looked up. "Other than that, everything is fine."

"Booth is sick?" Angela looked concerned. "That stinks. Like what, a headache or something?"

Brenna frowned. "I think it's a bad cold. Maybe the flu. He has a fever. But…he'll be fine."

Angela looked at her and nodded. "I'm sure he will be sweetie. Let me know if he needs anything."

Brennan didn't answer, but instead just got back to work.

**_--b&b—_**

_Friday…_

"Brennan" she answered into her phone, taking a quick bite of her bran muffin as she crossed the street.

"Bones?"

The hoarse voice shocked her, and she paused. "Booth?"

"Yeah…" there was a cough on the other end. "I'm sick."

The two words sent a confusing reaction through her body, and she looked around, biting her lip. "Oh. Do you need something?"

More coughing and then, "No, I'm okay. I just…" there was a sneeze and a moan. "I'm just not coming to work today. I wanted to tell you."

"I see" she nodded, wrapping up the rest of her muffin. "That is very rational, Booth. I'll see you on Monday."

Booth cleared his throat and mumbled something, but then Brennan heard him hang up. She closed up her own phone and placed it into her pocket, smoothing her hands down her sides as she made her way back to her car. There was a lot of work to be done.

"No!" she expressed her disapproval. "Students, if you wish to have any success in this field and in this lab, you must pay much closer attention to every detail."

"Okay…" Cam stepped forward. "Let's everyone take five."

When her students left the platform, Brennan turned to Cam. "Take five what?"

"Minutes?" she clasped her hands together. "Take five minutes, Dr. Brennan. I thought it was time for a little break, that's all."

Brennan straightened her spine and peeled off her gloves. "And do you wish to explain to all of their parents why their tuition money is being wasted by taking breaks? Or perhaps you would like to make a note to the scholarship committee that the award winners they chose are the types of students who wish to do mediocre work."

Cam forced a nod and then inhaled through her teeth. "I'll get right on that. And on that note…it's 5 PM, so…let's just call it a week, shall we?"

Brennan frowned. "There is more work to be done."

"And…it will be here on Monday. I think it's time we all just relax. Go to a movie" Cam recommended. "Get a pedicure, do laundry, up to you, just…" she shooed with her hands as Brennan walked down the platform steps. "Go on."

**--b&b--**

Brennan drove through the rainy city, frowning to herself at the way she had been practically shoved out of her own working space. She had an idea to turn right around and go back to the Jeffersonian and keep working. But even as she lifted her fingers, she saw the blue gingham curtains in the window.

Mama's.

_Booth is sick; he might like some soup._

Without a second thought to the matter, she quickly pulled into a parking spot. She lifted her trench coat to shield her head from the rain that was falling and rushed inside. "Hello?"

Feeling nervous, she swallowed as Mama came to the front of the restaurant.

"Yes?"

Brennan wrung her hands in front of her. "Um, yes. I would like to purchase some soup, please."

An arched eyebrow was the only response, and Brennan frowned, pulling out her wallet. "How much will it be?"

When Mama just turned around and walked back into the kitchen, Brennan felt anxious. "It's for Booth. Um, Seeley Booth," she clarified. "He's sick. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Temperance Brennan. Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian?" she tried. "I've been here once before, for Booth."

"I knew who you were," Mama held up a hand. "Wait there."

Brennan had half a mind to ask her why she was going to refuse her service when she knew who she was, but then Mama was walking back from the kitchen, a plastic container in her hand.

"Um…how much?" Brennan asked, and Mama rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Brennan with the soup.

Feeling uncertain, she called a thank-you back, and then grabbed one of the brown bags near the register, placing the hot container into it.

After getting back into her car, she set the bag carefully onto the floor in front of the passenger seat. "I'll just stop by Booth's apartment" she figured to herself. "Give him the soup, and…make sure he's okay."

_And see him._

The little voice stirred her heart, and she shifted in her seat, rubbing her window to clear off the fog formed by the heater in her car versus the cooling weather outside.

She tried to focus on her task as she walked up the steps to his apartment. Two light knocks on his front door went unanswered, so she shuffled the keys on her ring until she found the key he'd given to her a year or so before.

"Booth?" she called quietly as she opened the door. It was dark and quiet, and so she stepped in again, figuring to just place the soup in the fridge and leave him a note.. "Booth?" she called again quietly, just in case he hadn't heard her.

There was a soft groan from back near his bedroom, and Brennan rationalized that it would be prudent to at least check on him, make sure he was okay.

She placed the soup into the fridge and then blinked, making her way through his living room to his bedroom, trying not to trip on the hockey stick he'd left laying on the floor.

"Booth?" she murmured, placing her hand on his open doorway. He was flat on his stomach, legs and arms sprawled to his sides. He wore dark boxer shorts, but no shirt, and his brow was furrowed, even in sleep.

Brennan didn't think about her actions, and just moved forward, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Booth?"

His eyes fluttered opened and then closed again immediately. "Bones?"

She swallowed, noticing the sheen of sweat on his back despite the chill in the room. "Yes, Booth. Are you feeling any better?"

He groaned and pressed his face into his pillow. "No, not better. Worse. Much worse. Sick."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and she genuinely was. Her cool hand cupped his cheek before smoothing up to brush against his warm forehead. "I'm very sorry you're sick."

"Mmmmm…" he moaned, turning his face to her again and taking her hand in his. His eyes opened, but he wasn't really focused.

Brennan pulled in a deep breath. "I brought you some soup," she offered. "From the place. Told Mama it was for you again."

If she didn't know him so well, she never would have seen the absolutely infinitesimal smile that ghosted over his lips.

"I love you," he whispered, his face smoothing over in relief.

Brennan gasped and tried to pull her hand back, but Booth tightened his grip, rolling over onto his back, thereby pulling her closer to him on the bed.

"Stay" he sighed.

Brennan wondered if he was even awake or lucent. But his face seemed so calm, and his breathing was even. She swallowed and pulled her hand back, peeling off her coat and shoes and socks before moving laying beside him on the bed. His breathing turned to soft snores, and she knew he was asleep.

But she still stayed.

She stayed the whole weekend.

**--b&b--**

_Monday afternoon…_

"Hey, Bones," Booth walked into her office, and she looked up from where she sat on her office couch.

"Hi, Booth. Are you feeling better?"

His eyes shot to hers and he paused. "I guess." He sort of shrugged and sat down on her couch. "Thanks for helping me."

He watched as her eyes traced over his shoulders and then lifted to meet his. "You're welcome," she answered simply.

Booth rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes before turning his neck and opening them in her direction. "I'm just exhausted."

"That's very natural," Brennan explained. "You were quite ill, Booth. I was hesitant to even leave you last night, but…"

"Nah," he waved a hand between them. "I was okay. I could even eat some soup."

Brennan blinked, and then smiled at him. Booth smiled in return and still looked at her. She'd surprised him by caring for him over the weekend, and he just wished he'd been less out of it so he could remember more of it. As it was, the moment he'd felt better, she'd pretty much hightailed it out of his apartment.

"If you're still tired, you can lie down, Booth," she was saying, and he met her eyes.

Without another word, she just removed the stack of files that were in her lap, and placed a throw pillow there.

Booth's throat went dry, but he was so tired. Just a few minutes, he promised himself, easing onto his back, squirming just a bit to get comfortable. "Ah," he sighed as his back relaxed and his legs stretched out in front of him.

He opened his eyes to see his partner looking down at him, a question in her eyes.

"Booth…" she began in a murmur, and his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Did you…" she tilted her head to the side. "Did you have any dreams while you were sick?"

His mind raced, but came up with nothing. "I don't think so, why?"

"No reason," she answered, but her eyes told a different story. But they were relaxed, and he noticed again that she was looking at him, all of him. Maybe Cam had been right, and she really did like this gray suit best.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax, and Brennan idly rested her arm on the back of the couch as she held up her magazine to read.

**--b&b--**

Cam looked up from her findings notes as she walked to Brennan's office, but then froze in the doorway, spinning back out and pressing her back against the wall outside the office.

Her eyes widened and her breath left her in a rush at the scene of intimacy she'd witnessed by mistake. It wasn't sex, it wasn't anything like that.

But she felt tears prick in the back of her eyes. Tears of pride for her friend. For both of her friends, really, she realized.

She turned back into the office and cleared her throat softly, even more pleased when Brennan looked up at her and nodded as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Soft snores were rising from Booth and in all the years Cam had known him, she'd never seen him look so at peace.

"I have your results," she whispered and walked quietly over to Brennan's desk. "I'll close the door on my way out."

As she softly shut the latch, she paused again, pulling in a deep breath as a smile crossed over her face.

**--b&b—**

**The end!**

**FYI...I am not sure I will be able to post every hour on the hour from here on out. I'll still be posting a total of 24 times before I quit, but I'm not sure that I'll make it by midnight. I hope to, but I appreciate all the patience!**

**The next story to come down the pipe will be called, "I will lay me down"**


	11. Black

**Here's a question for you. Did Brennan grow up in Chicago? Dayton? I can't remember. SO, that is an "I'm a lamewad" issue for this story, I guess. Let's just pretend (we're all awesome at that), that wherever she went to high school or whatever, is within a long, but doable (in one day) driving distance. Mmkay? Thanks! You're the best!**

**This one is kind of darker, but (i hope) meaningful. **

**--b&b--**

Booth fiddled with the pen in his pocket as he waited for the door to open. And once it did, he swallowed and widened his stance.

"Hello Max."

Booth could swear the older man knew why he was there. Which just made it all the more ironic. He knew Bones would kick his ass if she knew; they both knew she would. But what could he say, Booth knew himself, and he knew this was something he needed to do.

"Come on in," Max nodded and motioned for Booth to enter. Once he closed his door, he turned. "How's about we forget the fake pleasantries and just get to it."

Booth nodded and smoothed his hand down his tie. "Yes, well. Here's the thing." He paused for a moment and met the older man's eyes. "You know, Bones…she, she doesn't need anyone. And I've lived my life for a long time making sure that I didn't either. But now," he sighed. "Now, I can't live without her. It used to be that I didn't want to die without her knowing how I felt, but now, I can't live without her knowing."

Max stared at him, and then turned, picking up his car keys. "Come on. You're coming with me."

Booth held up his hands. "Look, Max. You know I like you, but come on…you don't exactly have a great history where FBI agents are concerned."

Max laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Trust me."

Booth's eyebrows rose. "That's all you can say?"

But the older man didn't answer, opened his door and started walking to his car. Booth had no choice to follow.

**--b&b--**

After they'd driven for an hour, Booth turned to him. "Look just tell me where we're going, and then I'll be good."

Max gripped the steering wheel tighter and sighed. "There is just something you need to see."

Booth's jaw tightened and he looked out the window. "I was supposed to meet Bones for dinner."

"So call and cancel" Max shrugged, sparing a glance toward Booth.

"I don't do that," Booth ground out. "I don't just call and cancel on her. Ever."

He missed the way Max smiled to himself and instead just pulled out his phone. He felt bad lying, but Booth knew that his partner would either freeze up or have a conniption if she knew he was with Max. And why he was with Max.

"Brennan," she answered, and he turned to face the window, trying to at least feel as if he were having a private conversation.

"Hey, Bones," he cursed the nervousness he heard in his voice, sparing a glance toward Max.

"Hey, Booth," her reply told him she couldn't tell anything was wrong.

"Listen" he cleared his throat. "I can't meet you tonight. I…" he paused, the lie physically sticking in his throat.

"Oh, okay." He could almost see her shrugging on the other end of the line, sitting at her desk, realizing she now had more time to do some work. "Do you have to help on a case?" she asked.

Booth swallowed back his disgust, "Um, yeah. It's a work thing."

Max looked at him, but Booth ignored him. Technically since she was his work partner, this could be a work thing…and technically, he knew that was technical bullshit.

"So, I'll catch up with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Booth." She answered. Completely trusting.

"Bones, I…" he struggled to finish the call. "I'll talk to you later."

She chuckled, making him realize he was acting weird. "Okay, Booth."

Feeling foolish, he closed his phone, but didn't say anything else for most of the drive. He lost track as the night wore on. His thoughts were on his partner.

**--b&b--**

The sky was black with few stars and a sliver of a moon, and Max finally pulled up in front of a small brick house.

Booth blinked and looked at his phone, realizing that he must have fallen asleep because it was now 2 AM. "What is this, Max?"

The older man unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his driver's side door, moving to stand in front of the sidewalk. He motioned for Booth to join him.

"You see this house behind me, Booth?"

Booth's eyebrows rose and he chuckled humorlessly. "Stop with the stupid questions, okay Max? I see the house."

"Right" Max nodded. "After my wife and I left Russ and Tempe, she was put into this house."

Without turning around, Max continued. "You see that window, on the third floor?" From memory, he described each detail. "That was her bedroom."

Booth clenched his fists and turned away, staring at the car in the driveway, his eyes pinned to the trunk. His jaw began to twitch. It was dark in the city. Dark, dark, and it matched his mood and the car, and everything was dark. That edgy line between good and evil, doing good in a bad way, maybe.

"Do you have _any fucking _idea what they did to her?" Booth asked, right before he punched Max in the face.

Max fell back in shock, and it was enough time for Booth to connect his fist to his jaw again. He straightened then, and got in a pretty good punch, but Booth was too angry, too furious about all of it to even hardly notice.

In quick succession, he punched Max's stomach (_soapy hands_), then shoved him up against the car (_locked in a trunk_), "I could kill you for this."

Twenty years earlier, Max could have handled him, and would have, but for some reason, he was eerily calm as Booth practically spat in his face.

"All that time before" Booth growled, "I stood up for you. And I don't know why. I tried to get her to give you a chance. Because I didn't _know_. I had no idea what it was like for her."

In an instant, Max whirled on Booth and shoved him against the car, pinning his arm around his back.

"I've dealt with them" he answered calmly, and for a moment, Booth didn't understand.

"I've _dealt_ with _them_" Max repeated, and released him.

Booth pulled in a shuddering breath and ignored the blood running from the side of Max's face.

The older man just sat down on the ground, looking very, very old in that moment, but Booth felt about a hundred years older.

"You know, Booth…" he began, "I do know how you feel—"

"I'm not listening to this" Booth shook his head and clenched his fists, looking down to see dried blood caking along his knuckles. The color was dark, way past red, almost black in the creases. "I can't listen to you right now." Booth pointed to the house. "She was a girl. Damn it!" He ran a hand through his hair. "They messed with her body. They messed with her mind. Her beautiful, annoying mind that I need and love and can't live with or without. Damn it, Max." Booth's face contorted in pain.

Max nodded and stood, "Do you remember what I told you that first time, when you drove up like a bat out of hell to help her?"

Booth turned and ran a palm against his face, "You take care of her."

There was silence from Max for a moment.

Booth pulled in a deep breath, trying to understand. "Why'd you bring me here, Max?"

The older man shrugged a shoulder and Booth caught a tiny moment of failure, vulnerability. "I just need someone else in her life to know about it."

Booth straightened his shoulders. "I already knew. She told me."

Max's shoulders slumped forward a bit. "I see. Well, in that case, I'd say she must really trust you."

Booth felt like there was ringing in his ears. When Max moved back to the car, Booth shook his head. "No. No. I'm not…I'm not riding back with you. It's not…it's not you," he tried to explain. "I just, I need to see Bones. I'm going to…"

"Get in," Max nodded. "I'll take you to the airport."

**--b&b—**

Booth handed over his credit card without a second look, just waving his hand when the airline employee quoted the price. He flashed his badge and stood up straighter. "Just get me there."

He was ushered onto the plane quickly, and no one bothered him for the entire flight.

His mind whirled with charged emotion, so different from his original plan. But what made his chest ache and his head pound was that he'd lied to her.

The other stuff, he wasn't going to worry her about it, but he'd be damned if he didn't just at least tell her the truth.

Somehow he got off the plane and into a cab and was outside her apartment. He knocked once, then again, and about to a third time before he heard the sound of her footsteps. He heard the release of the locks he'd installed himself years ago. _Hey, Bones, sorry to bother you_, he rehearsed. _Just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I wasn't working, I was with…_

Just then, the door was open, and the light from her apartment shone around her, illuminating her pure beauty. His words fell away and he cupped her face, pressing his lips to hers.

She muffled a moan in surprise, pulling back out of instinct. "Booth?"

He realized it was like 4 AM, and she had probably been sleeping. She was in an old FBI t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair in a ponytail that made her look about 17, and she ripped his heart out.

"I'm in love with you, Bones. And, I'm sorry. I lied to you."

The words fell from his lips and she grew more and more confused. He pulled in a deep breath and tried to concentrate. "Can I come in?" he asked finally, closing his eyes to her for just an instant. Long enough to gain his composure."

She was silent as she stepped back, letting him enter, and he heard her gasp at the condition of his face. "Booth?"

There was a slight hesitation in her voice, and he thought he heard a hint of fright, and it made him nauseated. Rolling his shoulders back, he faced her.

"Bones, when I called you before, I…I wasn't working."

A flicker of confusion crossed her eyes, and she frowned. "Oh."

That was all she said, as if she was disappointed, but used to disappointment, and it cut him to the quick. "Listen, Bones. Max, he…"

"What?" she gasped.

Booth clenched her arms. "I went to talk to Max. To tell him I'm in love with you. That I want to spend the rest of my life with you. He…he took me to…" the words froze in his throat, but he saw that she knew exactly what he was talking about. _Where_ he was talking about.

He tried to inhale through his nose, and felt like the walls of her apartment were closing in on him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Bones," was all he could say, but after that, he could at least breathe a little easier.

And when he looked at her, he saw that she was waiting for him to say or do something else. Tenderness washed over him, and he took a chance, pulling her into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Bones…I'm so sorry. About all of it."

"No…" she shook her head. "Don't."

He clenched her arms and pulled her back to arm's length. "Don't," he insisted. "Don't make it less than it was."

"Don't make it _more_ than it was," she challenged. "Yes, it was hard, and yes, I…I still struggle with it, but…it made me who I am, and…you've taught me that good can come from bad. That's who I am."

Her face contorted, and Booth felt tears press against his eyes. He clenched his jaw tight, working back and forth. "I love who you are. I can't live without the person you are."

"Booth…" his name escaped her lips, and he pulled her close again, kissing her, trying to convey the depth of his emotion for her.

She captured his head in her hands, pulling him down to her. They moved through her apartment, the lights along her baseboards making the apartment glow with a safe blue color.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin. "I need you. Just as you are, Bones, Temperance, baby. Oh, I love you."

"Yes," she murmured, letting her fingers slide against his chest. Her acceptance was like the balm to the wound opened up by her past. He'd been carrying pain around for her for years, never knowing that she was the one who would eventually be able to heal him of it.

"Maybe we should..." he felt a moment of panic when she kissed him all the way to her bed, but she just laid over him and kissed him more.

"I love you," she whispered, but it felt like a thousand angels singing in his heart.

She tugged at his clothes, and he at hers until they were skin to skin, hand to hand, heart to heart.

"I can't live without you either, Booth" she tucked her face to his chest as she sank down onto him. "Just as you are."

He bucked up, gently pressing into her further, and she crooned. Their rhythm was perfect, healing, soothing, desperate and so in sync. It wasn't even about orgasm or release or pleasure, just being together.

But eventually, she gasped, arching her head back and meeting his eyes. He came at the same time as her, their eyes staying locked as their breathing grew ragged.

"Booth..." she collapsed onto him and he hugged her close, needing to feel her against him as much as he needed to be the one she needed.

"Don't go," she pleaded, and he held on tighter.

"I'm not, baby. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

Brennan nodded against his neck and ran her fingers over his chest. Booth let his own hands roam over her back as they settled to sleep.

**--b&b--**

The next morning, a dark sedan pulled up outside of Brennan's apartment, and for the next few hours, the man in the front seat just waited. And then, he looked up to see two people leaving the brick building, hand in hand.

A sad smile crossed over Max's face as he put his car in reverse, backed up and drove away.

**--b&b--**

**The end!**

**The next story is the beginning of a story called, "There's a Reason There's Been No One Else"**


	12. White

**Ah, this is the last of the color series. I am so appreciative of all the comments people have left for today. It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this one. It's kind of also rough-ish, Booth wise. I've never had anyone complain about that, though. haha.**

**--b&b--**

She wore white?

Booth's mind whirled with the implications. He knew she was no damn virgin, but…She _was_ wearing white. Fucking bridal suite, wedding night white. It was a Tuesday, an otherwise nothing day, but now…satin, lace, dreamy, creamy, sexy, white, white, take me, I'm yours. White…

"Booth!" she was shouting. "Get in here!"

The alarms going off in his head were nothing compared to the ones going off in the lab, indicating that the air's sanitation and safety had been compromised. Booth ripped off his clothes and rushed into the decontamination shower with her in just his socks and boxers.

The water and soap sprayed around them as the doors to the normally single person compartment closed and sealed around them. Booth scrubbed his arms, blinking rapidly as he watched his partner pull on a cord. And suddenly, the shower was covered on the outside by a curtain.

"Bones?"

She met his eyes then. "It's my private decontamination shower. It was installed a few years back, for when there was an emergency. In a few moments, security officers and the bio-hazard team will enter my office and clear everything out for decontamination. As you can see…" she motioned down her nearly naked body. "It would be somewhat disconcerting to have that happen while I was standing in the middle of the corner for everyone to see. Safe…" she added, "But hardly inconspicuous."

"Yeah." He groused. "Inconspicuous" That was the word for it. There were other words, too, and he should know them; he was a native English speaker after all, but damned if he could think of anything.

All thoughts were centered on her, and the white satin lace trimmed bra with the pretty bow in the middle. The bow was matched by another just at the top of the satin and lacy matching panties, and Booth felt himself get hard. The water molded his already snug boxers to his body and there was nowhere to hide.

"Booth…" she was saying, and he had to blink again and lift his eyes to hers.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me?"

What? "What?" he asked. "Help you with what?"

She motioned toward her back. "Unclasp my bra, please. I can't reach it with both of us in here. There is not enough room to move."

No shit, there wasn't enough room to move; there wasn't even enough room to _breathe_. Booth inhaled through his nose and gritted his teeth before reaching his arms behind her and he cursed the way he fumbled with the wet fabric. She was leaning close to him, her nose pressed where his shoulder bone met his chest, her gorgeous breasts rubbing like the sexiest torture imaginable, and the smell of her hair combined with the scientific soap around them was new, and he only hoped to God that he'd never experience this again.

The clasp of the bra released and he tried to step back as far as he could, but the shower wall stopped him after a few inches. Booth moved his eyes to the ceiling as Brennan let the wet satin fall between them, and Booth felt it against his feet. Son of a bitch.

"Booth?" she was asking again, and he was almost afraid to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, Bones?" he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the shower wall.

"Um…you need to take off the rest of your clothes too. Everything has to go eventually through the filters, so…it's best to have as little contact on your skin as possible. And…" she paused when he met her eyes finally. "And you'll have to help with my underwear too."

Booth knew she was right. The space was so small, neither one of them could bend over. He clenched his jaw and bent his knees. She'd already hooked her thumbs into the top of her underwear and was sliding them down her body, but the soaked fabric was sticking to her wet legs.

Booth closed his eyes and took over, knocking her fingers out of the way. He was starting to get pissed. Majorly and royally pissed off, and he figured it was a good time to just finish this and then turn around and not look at her, try not to smell her, and try as hell not to feel her naked body against his. He stood up, and she nodded before bending her own knees and carefully removing his boxers. Booth wasn't sure whether to be mortified by his eager erection or just gratified that the water wasn't cold. Either way, it didn't matter, because he felt the wet fabric around his ankles, and he looked down just in time to see his partner stand back up. Their eyes locked, and his nostrils flared at the bright of her eyes in contrast to her pale skin and the darkness of her soaked hair.

Shaking his head, he turned his face toward the shower wall.

"Booth…" she chided softly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact…" Her voice took on that breathy educational tone, and damn if it didn't make his cock swell another inch. "In fact, you don't have anything at all to be embarrassed about. And it's just the human body."

"Just stop talking, Bones" he begged in a rough voice. "And how long do we have to stay in here, anyways?"

"Should only be a few more minutes. I think I can hear them clearing out the room. Soon they'll knock on the door, and when I knock back, then I will open the door and they will hand in a robe for me to put on."

"One robe?"

"Well…" Brennan conceded, letting her eyes move from Booth's perfect shoulders to his firm ass. "If they see both our piles of clothes, they may have the presence of mind to bring two."

"Awesome."

"Booth…" she shook her head. "This is all for our safety. Obviously this is not an ideal situation, but I don't understand why you're so upset. After all I have seen you naked before, and--"

Her words were cut off by a sharp rap on the shower wall, and Brennan replied with a knock before opening the door several inches.

"Dr. Brennan?" a woman's voice spoke up.

"Yes, I'm here. And Agent Booth. Did you bring two robes?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan" the woman answered, and Brennan shut the water off before she reached through the door to retrieve them.

"Here, Booth" she tapped his back with the terrycloth.

**--b&b--**

He hadn't used his hands to cover himself up in any attempt at modesty (although at that point, she recognized it would have been useless), so she knew shyness or modesty wasn't the reason he practically stood on the opposite end of her office to put on his robe and dry his hair.

The tingle in her nipples and achy feeling between her thighs wondered if he was irritable due to unfulfilled sexual desire. But the vigorous way he dried his hair, leaving it standing on end gave her enough of a clue to know that she shouldn't ask him.

Eyeing him from across the office, she noticed the way his eyes trailed over her robe clad form, from her wet hair to her bare feet. It was an intimate look, for both of them, juxtaposed in her normally more clinical office.

"Do you have spare clothes, Booth?" she asked, and he grunted out a response, rubbing his hand through his hair for effect.

"Yeah. I'll just go get my bag and come back in." he paused at the doorway of her office. "If I can get out. We can, right?"

Brennan followed. "Yes. Um…but actually, I don't have anything else to wear, so if it's all the same to you, I'll wait in the SUV for you to change and then you can take me home for the day. Now seems as good a time as any to cease our work for the day."

He snorted and rubbed a hand down his face, a humorless laugh erupting from his lips. "Of course."

Brennan didn't understand that, but just followed him to the parking lot. When he got into the driver's side and closed the door, she looked to him in surprise. "Aren't you going to change your clothes?"

"What's the point?" he shrugged, starting the ignition. "I'll just change at your apartment. Hopefully we can actually get there without any more contaminations."

Brennan closed her hands in her lap and nodded. "Sounds rational."

**--b&b--**

Booth thought if he heard 'rational' or any other scientific word ever again, he might just have to punch something. As it was, his rage was just about as contained as his body was in this fucking Jeffersonian issued robe.

He waited for his partner to unlock her door, thankful at least that none of her neighbors had stepped outside their apartments just in time to notice the two of them in their 'his and her' science robes.

Brennan led the way to her kitchen and started the coffee pot, and Booth felt himself getting more and more angry. It was like she didn't even care that less than an hour ago, they'd been standing naked.

"You're unbelievable, you know that, Bones?" he choked out, feeling only a little bit chagrined when she looked up at him in shock.

But damn it…

Just…damn it. Why did she have to be so gorgeous?

"Why are you so upset, Booth?"

He snapped, and he grabbed her arms, pinning her to the cupboard, his feet settling between hers. "You wanna know, Bones? Do you really want to know? Cause I'll tell you. It's because…it's because it was wrong. It wasn't _right_. I mean, I had a plan, okay? And you may think that barging in on me in the bathtub is all fun and games, and that there is nothing wrong with us naked in your fucking contamination shower in your fucking office, but…that was not part of the plan. My plan."

"Plan?" her voice was low and shocked, more by his language than his touch.

"Yeah…" Booth rasped and stepped even closer to her. "A plan. You think I didn't hear what people said about us? Do you think I didn't know that everyone thought we would be good in bed? That hell, maybe we already were? I've heard it all, Bones. But…I didn't give in. I had my own plan. And people…they had a ton of their own damn reasons why we should be together, but I've never cared about a single one of them." When her eyes widened even more, he laughed humorlessly.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. Did you think I never thought about what it would be like to see you naked, Bones?" His eyes glazed over. "Oh, I thought about it. I thought about, I had dreams about it…I had nightmares that it would never happen. And I had a plan. First…" his fingers loosened just a teensy bit on her wrists, but he still kept her hands pinned to her sides. "First, Bones. I'd kiss you. Not like a brother, not like a partner, not like French people kissing on the street…no, this kiss would knock your socks off. It'll prove I'm a man, Bones. A hard man. And I love sex, baby."

She gasped, and he leaned in closer.

"And in that moment…we'll both be ready. Ready for everything. Everything we've been denying ourselves for years. _But…_" he licked his lips. "I'm not in a hurry, you see. No, I have all the time in the world, and so I _ease_ up. And I let my lips touch you here." He lifted one fingertip to gently brush the curve of her throat. It flushed under his touch, and her breathing hitched. "I'd take my time, Bones…right here…"

Her pulse was fluttering, and his mouth dried up with the need to taste her. Not yet, he smirked.

"I'll kiss you all over, Bones. It will take so long you'll be begging me to hurry up. But I'm not in a hurry," he murmured, running his fingertip over the skin revealed by her robe, dangerously close to the inside curves of her breasts.

"All. Over" he whispered in her ear. "And you'll gasp my name, and beg me to take you. Hard, slow, any way I want, you'll be that desperate. But like I said, I'm in no hurry. So very gently, I'll touch you…" his fingers hovered over the tie of her robe, rubbing in small circles. "And you'll be so wet, Bones. So wet for me…but I won't look at you just yet. No, I'll be staring into your eyes, and I'll see that you want what I want, for me to touch you with my tongue. And just the idea, not even my mouth…just the idea, and the tips of my fingers will make you shudder, Bones. And all the while, you'll be looking in my eyes, seeing just how badly I want you. And after that, I won't be able to wait. I'll strip out of my clothes so fast, so anxious to feel you wrapped all around me. Then I'll kiss your mouth, really kiss you, and I won't be stopping at all, not until your fingernails scrape up and down my back and you're begging me…begging me…"

He knew he was getting cocky, but he couldn't stop.

"And then, I'll be between your legs, and just as I'm about to be inside you, I'll pause. And there won't be any words, Bones, but it will still be the most honest thing I've ever done in my life, letting you feel how I feel about you."

Booth could have continued, but he was shocked silent when Brennan practically collapsed against him, her face pressed against the side of his neck. He'd seen enough of her damn animal science videos to know that this was surrender, and like the alpha male he was, he took.

He clasped his hands around her and lifted, carrying her back to her bedroom. And there was no question what was about to happen. He was about to make good on every damn word. It was about time someone in her life made good on what they said to her. Her fingers scraped up his back, and Booth arched his neck and practically howled in desire for her. He needed her, and he cupped her face in his hands and took her mouth, as fiercely as he'd ever dreamed.

She responded with a moan, wrapping her arms around him, rubbing her thighs against him and he just pulled her tighter, plunging his tongue into her mouth over and over, drinking in her desperation as sustenance to his need.

But then, he paused, yanking back his mouth, staring at her swollen lips, her glazed over eyes. His chest heaved and he forced himself to slow down, running just one light fingertip against her soft cheek. "I've got all the time in the world, Bones…" he murmured, letting his finger trace down just past the collar of her robe. His lips followed the movement, just like he said he would, and she relaxed, resting back against the arm he still had wrapped around her waist. He sat down on her bed and moved her to stand between his legs. Carefully, he let her robe fall from her shoulders, and he gasped as her entire body was revealed to him again.

"This is how it should be, Bones," he murmured. "You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. And..." his throat closed up against his words as he met her eyes. "And you deserve to be worshiped. Not just seen, but...adored."

He kissed her. He kissed her lips. He kissed her neck. He kissed her throat.

He kissed her all over, pulling her into his arms and laying her on her mattress, the soft white satin of her sheets peeking out from beneath her wine red comforter, the dark fabric the most erotic canvas to her pale skin curved in desire for him.

His name was a moan on her lips, the chant the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. His palm settled against her belly as his lips swept over her breasts before he began to pluck at her nipples, leaning over her. Brennan bent her knees, unashamedly parting her thighs and allowing Booth access to her intimate flesh.

Just as he promised, he let one fingertip slick over her soft skin, finding her wet and ready for him. Their eyes met in fiery arousal, and her gaze fell to his lips when his tongue snaked out to brush against them.

"Booth," she moaned, circling her hips against his hand. "Please."

He licked his lips again, and she climaxed, pressing her own palm against his hand, keeping it in place as she flooded around his fingers.

Booth drew on her nipples as if he wanted to suck the pink from them as he wrenched his robe off of his shoulders, flinging in across the room. He settled between her open and ready thighs and the tip of his cock rested right at her entrance.

His neck arched back and he groaned out her name before his head slammed forward, his eyes predatory. She knew what he'd said, that in the moment, he would be as honest as he'd ever been with her, and she could feel how he felt about her.

Her hand cupped the side of his face and she bit her bottom lip. "I love you too," she whispered, her hips writhing around his.

Booth cupped her in his hands and slid forward, a harsh moan erupting from his mouth as she quivered around him. When he was settled in her to the hilt, he began to rock against her, never looking away from her eyes.

She let her fingers scrape against his shoulders, just like he wanted her to, and his thrusts grew less practiced and more primal.

Soon he was panting, his knees rubbing against the sheets as he tried to gain leverage to pound into her harder.

"BOOTH!" Brennan shouted, coming again just before he paused.

A look of pain crossed over his face before it released into the purest pleasure she'd ever seen on any man, and his release washed up into her.

"Bones…" he collapsed onto her, nearly crushing her. His chest pressed against hers, and his hips continued to rotate, slowly decreasing in speed until he was just murmuring praise into her ear, his lips whisper soft against her cooling skin.

Brennan felt the moment his entire body tensed as he realized what had just happened, and she flipped them over. "No," she challenged. "Do not regret that."

Booth's breathing was returning to normal, but his eyes were still wild as he looked up to her face. "Bones…" he whispered, smoothing his hand over her cheek. "Okay…"

"Okay," she nodded, feeling like she could relax beside him. "That was very, very…"

"Mmmmm…." He agreed.

He pulled her down to him, and though it was awkward at first, they settled against one another.

Booth frowned again and let his hand smooth over her bare back. "There's one other part of the plan I forgot to mention to you, Bones."

Brennan leaned up on one elbow and met his eyes. "What is that?"

He stared at her for a couple of minutes before answering. "Well, the plan is that I stay. And the next morning when I wake up, you're there, and you smile at me. And I kiss you again, and again that night, and again the next morning… for the rest of our lives."

Brennan blinked a bit and then settled back against his side. She didn't say anything.

But the next morning when Booth woke up, she was there, and she smiled at him. And he kissed her.

**--b&b—**

**Whoa! Hey, hey! I'm not doing too bad. I have to make one more post to meet my promise of 24 stories (and yes, I know there was a small botch as far as making a 24 hour deadline. Oh well!).**

**The next story is called "My home is where you are"**


End file.
